Scarlet
by Storylady35
Summary: The forces of good and evil, a hunter and a wolf, a red hood and a prince in a world of despicable monsters that only wish to kill. Now the adventure is about to begin.
1. Teaser

_Once upon a time, there was a young girl with hair as black as the night, skin as pale as the snow and eyes as bright as the stars above. Her name was Scarlet, Rin Scarlet but almost everyone knew her as Red Hood and she was loved by all who met her._

 _One day, Red Hood was walking down the road with a basket of goodies in her hands, when on her way, she met The Wolf._

 _Red Hood wasn't scared of the Wolf. Because she knew something he didn't. As quickly as she saw the Wolf, she reached into her basket and pulled out a handgun, firing at him. "Get lost you bastard!"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hi there everyone! I hope you liked that little teaser. It's just a hint at my new story that's coming really soon. I know it's been a very long time since I wrote a InuYasha based story but I am really proud of this one. I got the idea from a pantomime I saw with the brownies before Christmas.

Anyway, this was just to thank all of you for your patience and to ask for it a little longer. I am going to start publishing stories for ' _Scarlet'_ in a few weeks. In fact, the first chapter is going to be published on the day of love itself!

 **Sunday The 14** **th** **of February**

 _Valentine's day!_

That is only 36 days away from today, the 8th of January!

Sandman's daughter and I are working on this really hard and I just wanted to thank Lou for her ideas and helping me talk out my blocks. I'm sure you were fed up of hearing my voice.

Anyway, I am going to be publishing Chapter 1 on Sunday the 14th of February then **every Friday until the end**.

The chapters are only about 1000 – 2500 words long but that's the way I want them to be.

Oh, yeah, in case you hadn't noticed from that teaser, Rin is a swearer in this so if you don't like vulgar language, don't read because there is a LOT! In fact, I don't think I go a whole chapter without at least one swear word.

So everyone, sit back, pull up a pillow and prepare for a story of adventure, humour, mystery, drama and of course, a lot of swearing. See you all on the 14th!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N; So it's finally here. The day of love itself and the first chapter of Scarlet! You think the wait has been bad for you? It's been torture for me to get so much interest from just a simple little teaser. But still, I set a date and held my ground.**

 **Anyway, this perhaps the last full Author's note you will be getting from us as we are going to be doing something a little different. Instead of writing our notes for you about things, we are going to be talking about them on a YouTube Channel!**

 **There is a link the first video on my profile page but if you can't get to it, message me and I will send you a link. And we will prompt on a chapter if there is a video linked. But until then; See ya!**

"So… this is the place?" Rin mumbled to herself as she leant on the bonnet of her dark red car, taking a long drag of a cigarette. She'd parked on a hill looking down at a valley where a city was nestled, surrounded on three sides by forest and the forth was ocean. "Doesn't look like much." She took another inhale before dropping the stick and snuffing it out with the heel of her boot.

She sighed and pulled her coat straight, walking around the car and slid inside, turning the heater up as she did. The city might look peaceful enough but she had been sent there with a reason and wasn't going to mess it up. The ride down into the valley didn't take very long but then, Rin didn't drive slowly. 'When you have 200 horse power in your control, you don't try and hold the reins.' She'd say whenever she got stopped by an officer.

They were never impressed by that. But then she showed the golden five point star she had and they would give her a 'watch it' warning and send her on her way.

She sighed again as she came to the city edge and looked over at an identical five point star on her car. The star was a sign that she worked for the world government, the Ready Action Initiative Needing Better Otherworld Weapons. Or RAINBOW. It wasn't a name that struck fear into… well, anyone but it did its job.

Movement on the street distracted Rin from her drive and she slowed, lowering her window as she did. "Excuse me?" She shouted, disturbing two people as they walked down the pavement. "I'm new in town. I'm looking for the mayor of the city, can you give me directions?"

The pair looked at each other then at her as if she had two heads. "We… don't have a mayor."

The hunter frowned. "This is the city of Cinderhallow… isn't it?"

"Yes." The man said. "But we don't have a mayor. We have a prince."

"Prince?" She scoffed, biting back a laugh. There wasn't a kingdom for over a 9 days drive from the point. This city wasn't run by a prince, these people must have been mistaken. "So… where do I find him?"

The woman pointed up the road. "Go to the next junction, turn right then at the roundabout go up the hill and… well it's the big building."

"Thanks." She chuckled and turned back to her car, driving down the road and following the instructions she'd been provided with. Cinderhallow was a beautiful city, the buildings made from stone but finished with polished glass and golden metal, elegant and defined with each detail. Smoke filled the sky but it was white and clean and the people walked around in fine long elegant outfits, everyone appeared to have money and employment, opulence clear.

But Rin knew this happy city had a dark side that would appear as soon as the sun set, sometimes even before. That was why she was there. But Rainbow protocol… God she felt stupid thinking that way… but it meant she had to announce herself to the leading authority of the local area. And that was the prince… who lived on a hill looking down the city, a grand mansion of a home that was oddly made of wood and slate instead of metal and glass. Not to mention the large garden that surrounded it and the fountain before it, creating a roundabout for the building.

She stopped the car and looked at it from the driver's seat, scanning it up and down, and huffed at the sight of it before getting out and slamming the door, storming up to the front door and knocked loudly on it.

There was no reply so she knocked again.

"What do you want?" A voice snapped at her and she turned sharply to face who had called out. It was a young man, only a few years older than herself, with short silvery white hair that was tied into a ponytail over his shoulder, dressed in a dark brown top with long sleeves, trousers laced down the front and tall black boots. His eyes were a golden yellow that shone against his pale skin while some kind of tattoo was clear on his chest and down his arms.

Rin glared at him. "I'm looking for the… so called prince."

The man scowled as he walked over to her and stood beside the door. "I am the prince."

She snorted once. "You?"

"Yes. His Royal Highness, Prince Sesshomaru Tashaina of Aerofall."

"Aerofall? Not Cinderhallow."

"I am from Aerofall but I rule over Cinderhallow."

Rin huffed. "Whatever."

The prince clearly did not approve of her. "What do you want with me?"

She sighed and pulled her five point star out and showed it to him. "Name's Rin Scarlet but most people call me Red Hood. I'm from Rainbow and I've been assigned to your city."

His glare grew even sharper. "What? Why?"

"The Wolf." She stiffened under his scowl. "It's been seen three times in the last two months in or near this city."

"We have it under control."

The woman laughed sharply, stepping up into his face. "You are joking! This is The Wolf we are talking about. You can't have it under control. That is why I've been sent here, to deal with the problem."

"We don't need you. And you are not welcome here. Leave my city."

"Sorry, your highness." She hissed at the man. "But I don't take orders from you. If you have a problem with me being here, take it up with high command."

A short staring match between the two soon began, sizing each other up. It was the prince to look away first. "You are not welcome here. Leave."

"I don't have to have your blessing to stay here. I just have to tell you I'm staying." She informed him before crossing her arms over her chest. "And honestly, I thought you would be grateful for my help. I've killed more creatures in the last 7 years than you probably knew existed. Most cities I go to are relieved to have me here."

"All I see is a little girl in a red coat who thinks she's powerful." The prince said, his tone cool and reformed, as if it had been the time, but now he gave her a sarcastic smile. "Perhaps your name should be ' _Little_ Red Hood'."

That made her frown and her hand closed into a fist before she huffed and slowly reached to her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, putting it between her lips and lighting it up. The prince didn't say a word until she blew a puff of smoke into his face. "Do you mind?"

"Not really, dickhead. But… hate to tell you this; I'm not going anywhere." She let out another cloud before going towards her car and climbed in, looking back at him. "I'll be in touch."

And with that, she drove away.

The prince watched as the powerful red car drove back towards the city. "She's going to be trouble." He said to himself, turning into his home, already wondering how he would get rid of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: If you want to know what happened last Friday, why there was no chapter update, check out the YouTube channel.**

* * *

"Good afternoon." The receptionist said as she looked up from the books before her. "How can I help you this afternoon?"

"I need a room." Rin explained sharply as she looked around. "I don't know how long for but I'll be staying for a while."

"Of course." The woman beamed as she turned over the pages before her. "Can I have your name please?"

"Rin Scarlet."

The inn keeper looked up, her eyes wide as if she'd seen a ghost suddenly. "Rin… Scarlet?" She said then dropped her gaze as sharp as she could. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"What? Why?"

For a moment the woman didn't say anything but instead turned over the pages, scribbling on it to avoid eye contact. Sensing that she wasn't going to be left alone until she gave an answer, the woman gulped. "The… prince has decreed that anyone found giving you help is to be fined."

"I'm willing to pay."

"It doesn't matter, madam. We are not allowed to do anything. I am sorry."

The hunter glared at her then sighed in defeat. "Fine." She snapped coldly at the innocent woman before making her way towards the door and her car, leaning against it and lighting a cigarette, thinking over her situation. Eventually a cruel smile came to her lips and she set out to put an idea that had formed into action.

The next morning, Prince Sesshomaru opened the window of his vast home and looked out on his city, the sun rising above the hills, burning away at the mist while the factory smoke was already beginning to climb into the sky. The view was beautiful, serene and calming but today it was interrupted by a large blue and green tent that had appeared overnight on the edge between his home and the road.

Frowning, the prince grabbed a long leather coat and stormed down the stairs, throwing open the door and striding angrily out towards it. "You!" He shouted, anger clear in his voice. "You, get off my property!" He slapped his hand against the material, not having much justice from the stretchy material. "Hey! Get off my property right now!"

The zipped up door opened and Rin stood before him with her hands on her hips. The man opened his mouth to speak before noticing she was only in a tight black corset that barely contained her. He gulped at the sight before remembering his purpose for the visit. "Get off my property right now."

Rin huffed then stepped back inside her tent, grabbing a shirt and letting it hang loosely over her shoulders. "Hate to tell you this but I'm not ON your property." She nodded back to him. "According to _your_ city records, _your_ property only reaches to that service panel there. This side onwards is _public_ property and since _you_ blacklisted me from every hotel, apartment, and any other property in the city, I applied for, and was accepted, for an accommodation licence last night. Which means I am now allowed to set up camp wherever I please in the city as long as it is public land." She pushed past him and stretched out in the morning light. "Besides, I couldn't miss this view."

The prince glanced at the city before frowning. "You can't even see the view from here."

"I was talking about your pissed off face." She smirked, looking over at him. "The chance to see that look every day? Priceless."

He turned sharply to her and glared before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine. If you insist on staying then go. Move into a hotel. I'll sort it out."

"Oh, no way." She chuckled, stepping up to him. "You got my bad side, Prince. And I don't forgive easily."

The pair stared at each other but then a loud noise came from the inside of the tent and Rin's eyes widened as she hurried inside and grabbed a small device, holding it to her ear. "Yes?" She said then listened to the other end. After a few seconds, she nodded. "On it."

Sesshomaru could only watch as she quickly put her clothes on and grabbed a box, glancing at him. "We'll finish this later. I've got work to do." She snapped then hurried to her car, on the other side of the tent, climbed in and with a few flicked switches, it roared into life and shot much faster than it had before down the road.

The prince stood, looking at the car as it vanished before turning to the tent, peaking inside; there was a flat open sleeping bag on the floor and a small table that had a dirty empty bowl on it. Otherwise, it was empty.

He spared a moment to consider tearing the tent down before deciding it was too early and headed inside. He needed a drink.

Rin, on the other hand, was driving herself towards the forest surrounding the city. To protect major cities, Rainbow had placed sensors to detect if a monster came too close. The problem with the sensors was it only worked on the larger beasts but one had been tripped not far away, outside the city limits but she was the closest hunter.

Hence the call for action.

She drove to the point of the alarm and slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop before a creature that looked half man and half beast, stood on two legs with thick metal armour over his legs and arms while his mouth with horns coming out of its head, mouth open with drool dripping to the floor.

Rin frowned as she climbed out of her car and looked it over. "Hey, you there… didn't I kill you already?"

The beast turned to her and it's totally black eyes narrowed on her. "You… you are the one they call Red Hood." His eyes narrowed even more. "You are the one who killed my brother!"

"Ooh." She nodded. "Yeah, I can see the family resemblance." Casually, she strolled around her car to the boot, opening it before her. "You know, your brother was a real pain to kill. Took me two hours to do it."

He glared at her. "My family are known for their skills in battle."

"Yeah, I agree." Rin sighed as she reached into the trunk. "But you see; because of that long fight…" She moved quickly, pulling out a short, squat gun from the trunk and fired without hesitation, hitting the beast just below the right shoulder. It froze, trapped in the moment before it fell forward with a thud. The hunter shrugged. "I know your weakness. So thanks for nothing bastard."

The monster remained dead at her feet for a moment before it began to smoke, and the flesh and armour vanished, leaving only the bones. She stood, looking at them for a moment then sighed and turned away, reloading and returning the weapon to its spot in the car. Rainbow would be along soon to deal with the bones but there was no need for her to stick around.

She stared at the collection of weapons she had stored in her car, the range of guns and types of bullets with everything from silver to copper to ones made of salt and herbs. Ones that started fires or shot pure light, ones that could fire a hundred times in a few seconds. Each monster had its own weaknesses and she had to be ready for anything.

Climbing inside, she sat for a moment, staring at the bones before turning back around and heading for the city again, looking for anything suspicious. Dawn and dusk were the main times when monsters attacked but judging by the people walking around on the street, they weren't concerned for their lives, trusting some unknown guardian.

She could have returned to the Prince's manor and her tent but she wasn't in the mood for it now; her battle had been remarkably anti-climactic and if she went back to talk to him, she'd probably shoot him. So instead she spent the time getting used to the city, working her way around it, mapping it in her mind and highlighting any points of interest.

A few hours later, she stopped near a café, popped in, ordered and sat by the window, looking out on the city but her mind was lost on what she was going to do. The Wolf was her main target but this city had been getting an increase of activity, probably because of the monster since he took death wherever he went.

Just thinking about him, her hand gripped the cup tighter. His name was the Wolf but he was more of a devil than a wolf, and while most monsters looked like animals, the Wolf was one of the few who looked human, long dark brown hair that was often caked with the blood of his last victim, his skin a dark tanned colour and his eyes were as dark as the midnight sky, but when the light caught them, they turned blue like a sapphire. She ground her teeth and took a drink to try and cool herself down but it didn't help.

Suddenly she became aware of someone staring at her and looked up to see a young boy stood beside her with a confused look on his face. She softened her eyes to him. "Yes?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, looking over her tight brown trousers with half black skirt, red belt and red waistcoat. She had a pair of goggles on her short black hair and a leather and brass necklace. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"You look unhappy." The boy said as he stepped over.

She was about to scold him for judging her but she decided to get a little information out of the boy. "Tell me, have you ever seen a monster?"

"Yeah, once."

"And were you scared?"

"Yeah. But…"

"But?"

The boy took a moment then looked away. "But… I ran away and it didn't follow."

Rin thought for a moment before leaning back in her chair and nodding. "So… do you know where the monsters came from?"

"No."

"Want me to tell you?"

He nodded.

"No one knows." She smiled a little at him. "They just turned up 30 years ago and started attacking and killing people. So people like me started appearing." She leant towards him. "I'm a hunter, it's my job to go out there and kill monsters. So, in answer to your question, the reason I look unhappy is because I have to go out there every day and kill them and protect people like you." She sighed, leaning back. "But the prince of this city is really getting on my nerves, telling me to leave."

The boy frowned at her. "Well, we don't need a hunter, the prince looks after us!"

She closed her hand into a fist. "Then why did I just deal with a creature on the edge of town while your Prince was still in bed? He's not a hunter, he's a rich little boy who thinks he is important."

The youngling frowned at her some more before sticking out his tongue and storming off to his mother who shot the woman a dirty look and took her child away. Rin huffed at the look before getting up and walking out of the shop, sighing as she went back to her car and joined the road, heading back to her tent. Part of her expected to come back to a ruined or removed home but it was just as she had left it, pardon a note pinned to the outside that read _'if you insist on staying, please do not litter in front of my home.'_

She scoffed a laugh then screwed the letter up and threw it inside.

Inside the house, Sesshomaru watched her from the window, his head tipped slightly in curiosity at her behaviour.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! See you all next Friday! And don't forget to follow us on Youtube to stay up to date on all the latest Scarlet Info!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had only been a few weeks since Rin came to Cinderhallow and she was already spending most of her time patrolling the forest to avoiding the city and its people. Her engine hummed quietly as she went slowly down the twisting paths, eyes darting back and forth in the darkness, looking for trouble. She found it but not the way she expected, pulling sharply to the side and climbed out sharply. "You there! What are you doing all the way out here?" She snapped, shining a torch on the young pair of teens walking in the dark.

The pair were a young couple, clearly heading into the forest for a little 'private time'. They covered their eyes from the light in their eyes. "Wha?"

"What are you doing out here?" Rin snapped, stepping to them. "You do know there are monsters in this forest? Monsters that eat humans."

The girl looked a little scared suddenly but the boy frowned at her. "We're not scared of the monsters."

"You should be. Now, get in the car, I'm taking you back to the city."

She was moving but he stood his ground. "Who are you to boss us around?!"

Rin was about to step out to them when a loud hiss filled the air, coming down the road towards them, a long creature with the head, torso and arms of a woman and the lower body of a centipede. It hissed at the trio, the boy's confidence suddenly vanishing and he screamed, grabbing his woman and running for the car. Rin also ran for the car but only to grab a weapon from under the seat, firing on the beast and hitting its shoulder. "Get in the car!" She yelled at it. "If you can drive, get out of here!"

The pair clambered into the car and with a painful grind of gears, her car soon turned around and drove as fast as its engine would take them.

Rin turned to the monster as it recovered from the first shot and charged at it, the hole in its arm doing little to stop the beast in its attack, and having so many legs made the creature very fast, snaking back and forth across the road in its attack. Tracked, Rin lifted the weapon and fired, hitting the other shoulder but still it came towards her.

Backing off for a better attack, Rin aimed again but the beast reared up, jaw splitting apart into mandibles as it attacked her, an increase of speed bringing it down on her, ready to bite her head off.

Rin took aim again, aiming for the head but suddenly a sharp blade sheered its way into the beast's middle, in the point between the centipede and human, thick black blood pooling as it screeched, reaching behind its back to try and remove the blade but it was too little late; it failed once then fell forward onto its face.

On its back, holding onto the sword, was Sesshomaru. He wasn't in his normal, easy going clothing she had come to know him for but an outfit similar to her own; tight black trousers with dark brown on the inside, high black boots and a white tight fitting shirt, short sleeved with a white fur cape behind him. His arm had three thin buckled straps on his right arm and on his left foreleg. He glared at her, pulling his thin oriental styled blade free and slid it to a sheath at his side. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Rin snapped as she put her weapon in a holster at her side. "Why are you out here at this time of night?"

"I was hunting this monster." He informed her, looking at the creature as it turned to bones. "It's been scavenging in the local areas so I wanted to stop it before it attacked a human. I was just about to kill it when _someone_ distracted it by shouting."

Rin glared at him. "I was shouting at someone who was thinking they would go and fuck in the forest. Do you even inform your people the dangers of being out here? If I hadn't been here, who knows what would have happened to them."

Sesshomaru glared at her then looked behind her. "Where's your car?"

"The kids took it. Told them to drive out of here."

"So you're stuck out here?"

She glared at him. "I can look after myself."

"Yes but it's late and my car is just down the road." He nodded back into the darkness before starting to walk. "I can give you a lift, since you're still living in my garden."

With a smirk, Rin began to follow him, looking down at the long blade at his side. "So, this is what you meant by you were 'taking care of it'? You hunt the monsters?"

"It's my way of ensuring the people are safe and no one else gets hurt."

"And… you use a sword?" She chuckled. "Little ineffective against monsters?"

He glared at her, hand protectively on the hilt. "It took care of that creature didn't it?"

"Yes but come on. It's a close quarter's weapon. Not much use when you can't get near a target."

Sesshomaru frowned at her then quickly drew the blade from his side and threw it with ease towards the trees, the blade partly embedding itself in the trunk and the vibrations had it swaying back and forth for a moment.

Rin nodded in approval but then shrugged. "Not bad, but now you are defenceless. At least with a gun, you have multiple shots."

"And what about when you run out of shots?" He said as they walked. "A sword never runs out of ammo and…" He reached to his other side, pulling out a long thin whip, cracking it out above his head and towards the sword, wrapping it around the hilt and pulled it back, freeing it from the tree and returning it to his hand. "I have a second weapon."

Rin, impressed, looked over him again. "You know, if you weren't such a total dick, I'd offer to spar with you, just to see what you can do."

The prince laughed at her then turned away. "If you weren't such a brat, I might accept."

She smirked and they walked back to the prince's car in silence, climbing in and rode back to the city, stopping outside the mansion. Rin climbed out and smiled as the sun began to rise over the city. "Long night. I'm exhausted, ready for my bed."

He rolled his eyes as she opened up the tent door and stepped inside. "What about your car?"

"I'll find it in the morning." She yawned. "Night Princey."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! See you all next Friday! And don't forget to follow us on Youtube to stay up to date on all the latest Scarlet Info!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin smiled happily as she sorted out her car, ready to go on patrol again while Sesshomaru was inside, getting ready for a charity event the town was hosting that night. That was one of the reason's Rin had picked tonight for a patrol inside the city; the more intelligent monsters would target large events like that.

Just as she pulled on her jacket and slid a gun into her belt, the door to the mansion opened and she looked back to see Sesshomaru walking out and her eyes widened before she burst out laughing.

The man walked over to her and crossed his arms. "What are you laughing at?"

"YOU!" She roared, falling to the floor and leaning on her car, holding her side as she laughed. They had only known each other a few months but whenever she saw him, he wore casual, average clothes, nothing fancy or that would announce him as a prince. The only exception had been when they had been hunting when he wore the fur and leather straps.

Today he stood before her in a dark blue shirt that had a golden decorative cross on the front, high collared with dark mauve epaulettes on his shoulders holding a long purple cape in place down his back. He looked like a prince and that just made her laugh.

The prince rolled his eyes. "Look, believe me, I don't like the idea of leaving you in charge of protecting my city tonight but I have to attend this event."

Rin just continued to laugh before she got control of herself and managed to stand up, grinning and trying not to laugh again. "I… I'll be fine." She chuckled then gave him a simple smile. "I'll look after the city while you party."

He stared at her then sighed, walking back to the house. "I need to leave soon."

"I'm heading off now, want to find a good look out point."

"May I recommend the roof?" Sesshomaru said over his shoulder. "You can see inside the hall and the surrounding area."

With a single surprised blink, Rin nodded. "Thanks. Hope you enjoy the party."

"I hope nothing happens for you."

As the man walked back into his home to prepare for his evening, Rin couldn't help but realise that for the first time since they met, they had just had what could almost be called a civil conversation. She pulled a face then went back to the task at hand, preparing for what might come that night.

Once that was done, she drove down to the centre of the city and to the large town hall where the event was going to be that night. Currently only staff were there, preparing tables and drinks so no one noticed the hunter climbing up the fire escape to the roof with a large box on her back, setting up several weapons on the building roof before checking the surrounding area and watching the sun set.

Eventually the party below began, music filling the air all the way to the roof where Rin was. The Town hall had a large glass dome at the top which was how she could look down on the party goers and remain undetected.

The time passed slowly, the party below beginning to fill and conversation drowned out the music. Leaning on a chimney for warmth, Rin glanced down at it and licked her lips; the trays of canapés passing below her looked amazing and all she had with her was some cold meat and old bread. It wasn't the tastiest of meals.

She glanced down to the party below again and chuckled as she spotted the purple cape of the prince moving around the party goers, shaking hands and drinking wine as he did. Rin watched him but then turned back to the night sky, naming as many constellations as she could.

Apart from a single bird monster that was not worth the ammo or hassle of a shot, the time passed slowly and when the people below began long speeches, it became quieter and even time moved even slower. But as far as Rin was concerned, a quiet night was a good…

She ducked suddenly as a large metal axe embedded itself in the chimney just where her neck had been. Rolling on the metal, she looked back at her attacker and her eyes widened. "Wolf."

Stood on the roof with her as he removed the battle axe, was a male humanoid creature, tall pointed ears and long dark brown hair, his eyes shining between black and blue. He never had a shirt on but there was a chain wrapped around his chest and middle while a pair of tight ripped pants with thick belt around his middle.

The reason he was called 'wolf' was because of the large wolf shaped tattoo under the chains across his chest. Rin glared at him as he stepped towards her. "Ahh, you're still as fast as ever, Red Hood."

Rin paused, a bit taken aback by how human his eyes were, how intelligent. Then anger overtook and she didn't care, just prepared herself for the attack, looking him over and noticed his right hand was dripping with blood. The monster also noticed and lifted his hand to his mouth, watching it drip to the floor. "Ah, just some guard that got in my way." He said then licked the blood off his fingers. "They'll find him… one day…" He licked his lips. "If they are lucky."

"You sick bastard." She snapped, pulling a gun from her side and aiming at him. "You disgust me!"

"Don't I always, Red Hood." He stepped towards her. "But does that make you angry? Because I do enjoy fighting with you when you're angry."

"Am I angry?" She repeated and growled, firing at him but he deflected the bullet with the axe. "You killed my family you bastard!" Running at him she fired again but again he dodged it, jumping over her as she attacked, Rin skidding to a stop near the glass dome looking down. She could still see the prince and the guests; they didn't know the fight going on above them.

I have to get him away from them. She thought then ran as fast as she could to the ledge and jumped to the next building while firing on the Wolf.

As expected he ran after her, axe raised, trying to kill her but Rin was able to dodge each of them, running from building to building, sliding down roofs and finally taking a two story leap from the roof to a tree but she misjudged the distance and collided with the tree, slamming her shoulder into it.

The miscalculation caused her to fall from branch to branch and landed on the ground hard. It took her a while to recover from such a fall, pushing herself up and holding her shoulder. The Wolf landed far more gracefully at her side, kicking her arm out from under her and she fell onto her face, the Wolf pressing his foot against her spine to keep her still, being sure to hit her shoulder. "Did that hurt, Hood?"

The Red Hood groaned under the pain, twisting slightly under the pressure. "You bastard."

"We do this fight over and over, Red." He pressed against her harder, leaning towards her. "You know, I wonder if people really know why your nickname is 'Red Hood'? Do they know your little secret? Or is that just between us?"

She struggled again and managed to turn her head to look at him. "I'm going to kill you."

The Wolf rolled his jet black eyes but then backed off when a shot collided with his shoulder, blood pooling from it. He backed off just enough for Rin to stagger to her feet, aiming a weapon at him again, eyes narrow in determination.

The Wolf touched his wound and looked at his own blood as it clung to his fingers. But he smiled. "Perhaps we shall finish this another time. You and I haven't seen each other in a while, we both need to remind ourselves of the rules." He gave her a mocking bow. "Until next time, Red Hood."

Rin wanted to fire on him again but her shoulder throbbed just at the idea of lifting it. She couldn't stop the Wolf from leaving as he slipped off into the night.

Once he was gone, she slipped down to the base of the tree and tried to get her breath back before heading to the town hall and her car. She was a little surprised to see the prince standing beside it, packing her weapons from the roof into the back for her.

"Sess?"

He looked at her then nodded. "Hey. I went to check up on you and there were signs of a battle. I was guessed something happened."

She nodded. "The Wolf. He turned up just for old time's sake and gave me a bruise to prove it."

His eyes narrowed on her. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her shoulder again. "I'll live. Honestly, it was more my fault than him."

The prince frowned turning away. "I'll see you at the manor. I'm going to return to the party."

Rin nodded and climbed into her car, grateful she didn't need to climb up the hall to get her weapons. Even driving back to her tent was painful and several times she almost swerved off the road from the pain. She managed, climbed out and settled herself in her bed, lying on her side as her arm throbbed.

"Rin?"

She looked up at her name and groaned as she tried to move. "Sess."

"I just came home." The prince explained as he walked over to her and knelt at the side of her bed. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

She bit her lip and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll be fine by morning."

The prince stared at her, lying on her back beside him. He hadn't just arrived, he'd been stood by the tent entrance for a few minutes, watching her as she moaned in pain before deciding to help her. The large black bruise on her arm showed the severity of her pain. The prince looked away. "I should have been there."

"If you had been there, the Wolf would have killed you." She sighed and looked away. "It was for the best that I was alone." She lay there in silence for a moment, playing with her hair before smiling. "It looked like a good party. I saw you, you looked like you were enjoying it."

"It was for a good cause." He moved away from her slightly. "I don't normally make an appearance unless it's for a good cause."

She blinked at him. "Oh?"

"I always attend if it's for a children's charity. I try and support them as much as I can. To ensure they can go to school, that there are sports clubs for them and have safe places to have fun."

"You want to protect the future?" She looked at him as he looked at her, staring at each over for a moment before she smiled and looked away. "Then let's hope it can have a future with no monsters."

The prince looked away then shrugged. "I'm sure. But since you will be alright… I'll take my leave."

"Yeah. Night."

"Night."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin jumped backwards as best she could, Sesshomaru's fist following her but she grabbed it, flipping him over her back and onto the floor with a chuckle. "You have to be faster than that to get me." She laughed.

He grunted and pushed himself up, going to tackle her but she was too fast, slipping from his grasp. "Come on, you can do better than that."

"When you invited me to train with you, I was expecting some actual training, not you running rings around me." Sesshomaru grunted as he pushed himself up once again.

"I guess it's my fault." She sighed, leaning on a rock. "I was expecting you to be on my level, not teaching some royal brat how to fight."

He glared at her. "If we were using a blade, it would be a different matter."

"Unarmed combat is the only level ground between us." She laughed at him as he went to attack her again but missed, running into a rock and stumbled away.

The prince huffed as he looked at her. "Where did you learn to fight anyway? It's like you don't have any rules."

Walking around him, she shrugged a shoulder. "Where I was trained the only rule was 'kill or be killed'."

"And where is that?"

"The Rainbow Training camp." She rolled her eyes. "Or… 'Pot of Gold' as it was nicknamed. Stupid idea but it was my home for 10 years of my life."

Going to punch her in the middle of her story, Sesshomaru's arm caught hers and went to twist it but Rin reversed it and pushed him away. "So, why were you with Rainbow?" He said, still attacking as they spoke.

She easily dodged each attack. "I was eight when The Wolf attacked my home and killed my family. Only myself and my older sister survived and we were taken in by a family but they too were attacked…" She swallowed and lowered her eyes before jumping away from a punch. "When my new family was attacked, I got a kitchen knife and managed to kill one of the monsters."

"How old were you?"

"Ten then. And RAINBOW came and found me, saying they wanted to train me in how to be a hunter."

Sesshomaru didn't look impressed. "Rainbow, what a stupid name."

"Tell me about it."

"But you work for them."

She looked at him before licking her lips. "Are we going to talk or fight?" She went for him again, kicking his legs out from under him.

The prince jumped away from her and stared for a moment before walking away. "I have work to do."

Nodding, Rin turned away from him. "Then I'm going on patrol." She sighed, mind distracted and down hearted, slipping into her car and driving off on her own.

Her past was something she never enjoyed talking about. What she told Sesshomaru was only the glossed over, important parts of her life. Perhaps, one day, she would tell him the rest but for now…

She stopped when she spotted something on the road, a young child sat on the road's side. She stopped slowly and climbed out, weapon in her pocket. "Hey, you alright there?"

The child had its head in its hands, sobbing as she approached.

Rin nodded as she got closer. "Hey? Can you hear me?"

The child stopped and looked up at her and Rin stepped back, aiming her weapon for the creature. It looked like a child but it didn't have a face, revealing itself to be a monster. The child stood up and slowly, in the darkness, several identical beasts appeared.

"Typical." Rin mumbled to herself as she began firing on the beasts. Luckily they were easy to take down, but there were just so many and when they did get close to her, their blank faces split in half to reveal a mess of teeth. She managed to shoot most of them but as the battle continued, she failed to notice one getting close from behind her.

She screamed and staggered away, blood dripping down her arm from the bite in her forearm, shooting the beast that had bitten her and swapping her gun from left to right hand, continuing to fire but no longer on the attack but the defence, working her way slowly back to her car. Her wounded arm gripped the door and pulled it open, one last attack on the beasts and she jumped inside, hitting a button on the panel as she closed it.

The creatures were swarming the car now, climbing over it but the vehicle slowly began to hum before bolts of electricity shot over the bonnet and shocked the creatures over them, each one soon burning up and bursting into flames. They fell to the floor around her but Rin was too busy holding her bleeding arm to be concerned for their deaths. She sat back on the driver's seat and felt her blood drip down her hand but the pain was also going up her arm as well. She whimpered a little. _I've been poisoned_. She realised, her good hand reaching over to a panel above her head and grabbed a small blue vial, bringing it to her lips and drinking half and pouring the rest onto her arm.

Steam came from the wound and it stung like a hundred wasps stings but it was better than the poison. And it helped with the pain, for a bit at least and she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself rest. Half an hour later and she woke up, her arm had stopped bleeding but the pain was back.

The drive was short, the attack hadn't been too far from the mansion but it still was a painful ride. She had to basically abandon her car instead of her normal neat parking, climbing out and slumping to the floor, panting for breath in pain before slowly crawling inside the tent and grabbed some bandages, sitting back outside on the grass and wrapping the wound up but it was difficult to wrap her own arm up.

"Here. Let me."

She looked up slowly and blinked as the prince knelt before her and held out his hand. "I don't…"

"Just shut up and let me help you." Sesshomaru huffed as he got to work, wrapping the wound as tight as he could. "How did this happen?"

"A swarm of children with no face. One of them caught me from behind."

"Foolish."

She snapped her eyes at him. "Hey, there were at least 50 of them!" She moved but then gasped and grabbed her arm just above the wound. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Their bite. It's poisonous. I thought I'd got rid of it." She held her arm tighter. "I guess I was wrong. Ahh! Fuck in hell that hurts!"

He frowned, reaching for her shirt and undid the top buttons, pulling it aside to see her shoulder. A thick black line of poison was working its way towards her neck and heart. He glared at it then at her, her breath growing harder and shallow. "Stay still, I have something in the house that will help."

She was barely able to move, her hand closed into a fist in hopes of stopping the poison in her blood, her eyes were drooped as the prince hurried to the house and back again.

The prince frowned as he returned, sitting next to her and leaning her against him. "Rin, drink this." He held the bottle to her lips, tipping it for her. "It's a strong antidote, it will make you sleepy but it works."

Her eyes slowly closed as she swallowed but then moaned, the potion quickly taking effect and making her slip into unconsciousness, leaning on the prince as she slept.

Sesshomaru was quite impressed, the poison was abnormally strong and yet she had made it all the way home. _She must have been trained to fight through pain._ He realised, watching over her as she slept, slowly reaching out to her shirt and pulled it aside, looking at her skin and the poison's line but it was already retreating.

She moaned and he reached out for her forehead, touching it gently. "Easy Rin, you're going to be alright."

 **A/N: Sorry about the format last week! I was out with family and totally forgot until someone on the radio said "Happy Friday." Then I was like "Oh SCRAP!" and when I got to the cinema I uploaded it from my phone... which somehow upset my format. I have fixed it now so if you want to read it go ahead. But for now, enjoy chapter 5 and see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Aka, Lou's Chapter**

 **A/N: There was meant to be a youtube video to go with this... but the specail guest and I... didn't have time to get together to make it. I will let you know when its up!**

Patrolling for monsters was easy; stay on a path and kill anything that wants to kill you. Hunting and tracking monsters was another matter. You had to think and plan and be prepared for anything.

A few days ago, a monster had killed a human on a farm and the prince had been hunting the killer since but it was being abnormally hard to track, going as many ways as it could to avoid being caught and Sesshomaru was growing tired of the same patch of forest.

He had considered asking Rin for help but after the poison incident, the pair had kept their distance from each other.

Looking up at the trees, he smiled but it vanished as he felt something tighten around his leg. "Shit." He mumbled as he looked down as carefully as he could, a thin wire pulled taut against his trousers leading off behind a tree where a small device was hidden under some leaves.

A landmine.

He cursed again under his breath as he put all his concentration on not moving. It was a miracle the thing hadn't gone off already. But any move could detonate it.

He tried to think of a way out but he was alone, defenceless and with no one knowing where he was. He was trapped.

After a few minutes of looking for a way out and not finding one, he was starting to consider making a run for it when a loud crack filled the air as a twig snapped under something heavy. Glancing around as best he could, he scanned the area, worrying the creature who set the trap was coming towards him.

But then…

"You stupid fucker."

He sighed. "Rin."

"You stepped on a landmine, didn't you?" Sesshomaru didn't reply as he watched her step towards him and look at his situation. "Oooh." She knelt at his side and looked at it. "This is a good one."

"Can you disarm it?"

She chuckled as she nodded. "Yeah. It will take time but yes. Just don't move."

"I wasn't planning on."

She smiled as she lay on her stomach and got closer to the tree, pulling some small tools to her side. "So, you hunting the farm killer?"

"Yes."

"Smart one that one, it's been sending me around the forest for days now." She carefully brushed the leaves away to revealing a small round metal, device with a wire coming from the top. "Simple these bastards, top part has one chemical, bottom part has another. Pull the pin out and BOOM!"

"Can you stop it?"

"With your leg in the way I can't fix the pin in place. I'll have to remove the chemical." She gradually moved closer and used a screwdriver to undo the lid, one hinge at a time. "You're remarkably calm Sess."

"I have to be." He said softly as she spoke. "My people are depending on me."

"Yeah, never did find out why the prince of Aerofall ended up ruling Cinderhallow."

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on not blowing us up?"

She smiled, pulling apart the mine. "I am. Talking helps me concentrate. And besides if we are about to die, I want to know."

He glanced down at her and instantly wished he hadn't; Rin was reaching out for a small blood red vial, painfully slowly pulling it out of its casing.

"Come on." She said softly, a nervous hint in her voice. "If I get this wrong you won't have chance to say it again."

"I… I ran away from home. I had a fight with my dad and ran away. I'm still a prince but I don't rule my home land. And when I came to Cinderhallow, it had a void of leadership, so I stepped in."

"So still a prince but without a kingdom?" Rin mumbled as she worked.

"Yes, basically."

"Would you go back?"

"Never."

She didn't reply, letting out a deep sigh as she sat up with the vial in her hand. "You can move now." She said as she stood up fully.

The prince stepped away and the wire quickly snapped, dropping the chemical in the roof but without the other component, it just fizzed harmlessly. "Thanks." He said with a nod.

"You're just lucky I was here." She said, pocketing the chemical, smiling at him. "Come on then, let's go kill that creature. Oh and watch where you step."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to live that down, am I?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who stepped on a landmine." She laughed, going off to find the monster in question together. With both of them working on it, it didn't take long before they had the beast cornered, Rin using the very chemical she had taken from the landmine to blind it before they shot it down.

He hated to admit it, but he really should have asked for her help from the beginning. He was starting to gain a respect for the hunter he had hated.

A few weeks later and the wind was battering the sides of his home, rain pelting down on the windows with such force he was sure it would give way until the thunder cut thought it all just for a few seconds.

It was no wonder he couldn't sleep, giving up and going over to the window just in time to see a flash of light cross the sky over his city. Such power and yet so uncontrollable.

His gaze was distracted from the sky by what looked like a large sheet of fabric being blown away by the storm and the human running around in the rain, collecting her belongings before they were ruined for good and climbing into her car.

Her tent hadn't stood a chance in the storm, the winds were too strong and now, Little Red was homeless in the worst storm he had ever seen. He watched the remains of her tent for a bit longer before deciding and grabbed his coat, holding it over his head as he headed out to her, knocking on the car door. "Rin? Rin open up!"

She soon opened the door, her hair and clothes soaked and she looked exhausted. "What?"

"Come on." He nodded back towards the house, shouting over the storm.

She didn't object and ran back to the house with him, water dripping from her body as he hugged his coat tight. "Thank you."

"There is a spare room with a bathroom upstairs on the right. You can stay one night." He said as he went up the stairs.

Following him, Rin chuckled. "Is this anything to do with saving you from that landmine?"

The prince said nothing, leading her to the room in question. She didn't push him, glad to be inside and the idea of a hot bath was intriguing. Whatever reason Prince Stick-up-his-butt had for inviting her in, she wasn't going to waste his hospitality.

The room she had been given had a large warm double bed as well as several white furnishings and every surface had a lacy doily on it and yet, while Rin was not one for lace and frills, she still found herself impressed with how tasteful the room was, hurrying to fill the bathtub with hot water and bubbles, stripping out of her wet clothes and setting them out to dry while she sank into the luxuriously warm bath.

After a while, she climbed out, wrapped up in a towel, heading to find her clothes but instead found the prince, clearly intending to leave her the pile of dry clothes in his hands for her when she'd came out, freezing caught in the act.

He coughed and went a little pink, standing up and turning away before realising he still had the clothes and dropped them on the table for her. "I hope they fit."

"Thanks."

"Will you be able to sleep with the storm?"

She listened to it for a moment, the sound of the water on glass only broken by the occasional clap of thunder. "I always liked the rain. Monster's don't attack in the rain."

"Try sleeping in it. I know I'm not going to get much tonight."

She looked him over for a moment then smiled. "You're welcome to stay with me if you want."

Part of her expecting him to flat out refuse but surprised her when he nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She nodded, walking over to the clothes and picking them up. "Let me just get changed. Make yourself comfy, I won't be long."

She was dressed quickly and returned to the bedroom, looking at Sesshomaru as he sat on the edge, looking up at the window, clearly lost in his own thoughts before he noticed her joining him and looked back, giving her a small smirk. "Suits you."

"Thanks." He'd given her one of his shirts and some trousers but she'd just tied the shirt down with a belt around her waist and left her legs bare. "It's better than wet clothes anyway." She sighed, walking over and climbing onto the bed, patting the pillow beside her for him to join her.

Keeping a slight distance, he sat and looked at her before flinching as the room was filled with light and a sharp crack of thunder almost instantaneously. Rin blinked at his reaction. "You alright?"

"Just not a big fan of thunder." He confessed but then fixed her with a hard stare. "But don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Relax." She chuckled. "You're secret is safe with me." She fell into silence until the next bolt of light and the prince flinched again. "Spiders."

"What?"

"Spiders. Can't stand them. All those legs and eyes… and the web stuff." She shuddered dramatically. "They just freak me out. If I ever fight a spider monster, I try and get it done as fast as possible."

He smiled softly. "What about the Wolf?"

She stared at him then pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them. "He scares me… but in a different way. I'm scared of what will happen if I don't kill him. The lives he will ruin."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a bit before nodding. "You two have history."

"We have been hunting each other for so long… I just keep waiting for a moment to kill him."

"What do you think will happen when we do?"

"We?" She chuckled. "You're good Sess but the Wolf would chew you up and spit you out."

He stared at her but then slowly smiled. "Wait… you think I'm good?"

"Not good enough to avoid stepping on a landmine." She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "But you are pretty good."

He didn't stop smiling as he moved closer and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Try and sleep." He whispered then leant on his back and closed his eyes. Rin smiled as she also settled into the bed, lying on her back and closing her eyes.

The next morning, she stretched herself out with a yawn before feeling something connect with her fist. The 'something' being Sesshomaru's face who had been sleeping peacefully beside her.

Not anymore.

"Oh! You bitch!" He snapped, instantly awake.

Rin also jumped at the cry and laughed. "Ops, sorry Sess."

"Oh you BITCH!" he repeated, rubbing his nose to check it wasn't broken.

"I said I was sorry." She sighed, sitting up and moving his hands away, giving herself a better view of his face before playfully punching him on the arm. "You wimp, there's nothing wrong with you."

He glared at her then quickly got out of the bed, heading for the door. "Breakfast will be five minutes."

She sighed and went to collect her now dry clothes, changing into them quickly, hurrying to join him for the meal. He was in the middle of pouring some water for them when she arrived but averted his eyes. "Rin?"

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you."

"It was an accident, I get it." He sighed and picked up his own glass. "But I had a look at your tent this morning."

"It's long gone, I know." She sighed and turned away from him. "Don't worry, I'll get a new one in the city."

"Actually…" He paused and looked at her. "I was thinking about it and… I'm tired of looking out on that tent of yours every in the morning. And… I'd rather know where you are than having to worry about you getting in my way. And you're not… you're not as bad as I thought. And your quite nice company when you're not insulting me."

Rin smiled over her drink at him before putting it down. "Are you asking me to stay?"

"No. I'm _offering_ to _let_ you stay. I'm not asking." He looked away from her again. "There's a difference."

"If you say so." She whispered, barely holding back her grin.

"So? What do you say?"

She tipped her head to the side while she licked her lips before standing up and walking to him, looking up warmly at him. "Alright, I'll stay. But on one condition."

His eyes widened. "Oh? What's that?"

She smiled sharply. "You check the house for landmines." She stepped back and watched his reaction as what she said slowly sank in.

"You bitch!" He laughed as he lunged to grab her but she was faster, slipping from him and crossing the room, vanishing with just a chuckle filling the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! We love to get them! But no point asking for the next hapter. Its Friday. Every Friday! Alright?**


	8. Chapter 7 - Fool!

**Chapter 7**

The screams of the innocent bystander just made Rin even angrier as she aimed at the Wolf but holding herself from firing. The bastard was using an innocent human as a shield, one hand around her neck from behind while the other held his axe, his lips curled in a smile.

"Let the woman go!" Rin demanded, taking aim again. She couldn't risk a shot, the Wolf was faster, and he'd have the woman in the path before it hit him.

And he knew it, smiling at her from behind his shield. "Why don't we trade, Red Hood? You put your gun down and I put the woman down."

"I know your idea of 'put down' Wolf. No let her go!"

"You spoil all the fun Red Hood."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" He smirked and licked his lips. "Isn't that what you go by?" He turned to the terrified woman in his grip. "Don't you call her Red Hood?" The poor woman didn't reply, just shook and cried. "I thought you were proud of your name?" He grinned even more. "Do you know how she got that name? Why she is called the Red Hood?"

"Shut up!" Rin snapped. "Just shut up!"

"Or what? What you going to do about it?"

She glared at him for a moment then looked at his hostage, squeezing the trigger. As expected, the Wolf moved the woman into the path of the bullet but Rin had been slightly quicker, firing a second shot that he didn't have a chance to block.

Both he and the woman fell to the ground, the woman holding her side in pain but the Wolf staggered to his feet, almost at once, holding his neck. "You shot me!" He said, clearly surprised. "You shot me!" He looked at his hand and the blood coming from it. "Shame you missed. Just a little bit to the right and…"

He didn't get a chance to speak; Rin had already fired again, the Wolf dodging with great speed, and ran to a building, climbing up to get out of her range. He looked down at her from the roof. "The Blood Red Hood Returns!" He called in victory. "No matter what, you will always be the Blood Hood! You can't change that!"

Still furious, she fired again and again on him but the creature ran off, leaving her with just the click of an empty barrel and a dead civilian. She glared where he had once been for a moment before sighing and looking around over the empty street before placing her weapon back at her side. The place was deserted which was a good thing but for now, she just had to stand and wait.

Silence consumed her and she gradually relaxed from her anger, tensing when she heard a sound but it was only the sirens of the police coming to investigate. They pulled up just down the road and climbed out, charging over to the trouble. "You guys took your time." She huffed, holding out the five point star. "The Wolf just attacked…"

"Freeze!" One shouted, pointing a gun at her. "Slowly put your weapons on the ground and your hands on your head."

"Seriously?" She said but the gun didn't hesitate so she rolled her eyes and did as told. "You guys do know who I am?"

The officer walked over and after kicking her gun to the side, cuffed her hands behind her back. "You are under arrest for murder and the possession of a dangerous weapon."

She sighed as he pushed her to the car. "Look, I work with Sesshomaru. Just ask him, he'll help clear all this up."

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." She chuckled lightly as he pushed her into the back seat of his vehicle. Rin waited in the back seat for a moment in stunned silence until they arrived at the station. The officers asked her details, handed over her possessions and gave them precisely before asking quite firmly; 'where's Sesshomaru?'

The officers didn't answer her, just sent her to a small damp cell towards the back of the station. She didn't like it. Not when there were other cells towards the front that were empty. It was almost like she was being separated from the rest of the people there. She frowned, keeping on her guard since this could very easily be a trap. At least her hands were free so she could fight if needed.

The door at the end of the hall slammed shut suddenly and the light above her head flickered as heavy footsteps began to walk towards her cell, slow and clam. Preparing herself, she waited, listening as keys jingled right outside and the door was unlocked.

It opened slowly and Rin frowned at the two officers on the other side. "Come with me." One said then began to walk back down the hall. With one in front and one behind, the hunter did as told, being lead to a small room with a desk and two chairs. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the table.

The sight of him made Rin let out a deep sigh of relief as she sat down. "Sess! Where have you been? What's going on here?"

He took a deep sigh and looked down. "Rin, you killed a civilian."

"And I am very sorry about that." She said, sincerity clear in her voice. "But… I had no choice. The Wolf was using her as a shield. If my shot hadn't killed her, he would have. I was fighting the Wolf…."

"Rin, there is no signs anywhere that the Wolf was anywhere near that area." The Prince interrupted sternly. "All anyone saw was you opening fire on an empty street."

"What!" She snapped, standing up sharply. "But he…"

"It doesn't matter Rin. All the evidence says that you randomly _shot_ an unarmed, defenceless single mother of three."

Her jaw dropped. "But… I would never…"

" _I_ know you wouldn't. But this is out of my hands now. There is no evidence that the Wolf was there. The bullet that killed Ms Forpol came from your gun, you were on the scene and witnesses heard shouting."

"But I shot the Wolf! Right in the neck! He was bleeding! There must have been his blood there!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Rin, I'm sorry but the evidence is against you." He sighed softly. "And this is serious. "Lisa was a well-loved member of the community and you killed her."

"I didn't mean to!" The hunter snapped, turning sharply to look at him.

"Stop it." He growled, standing up to face her. "You think I don't know that? But the people are not listening to me. To them you are just some random stranger with no home, no ties to the city and goes around shooting things! You might be well known elsewhere but here you are a nobody."

"Ouch." She mocked, brushing her hair back.

"Sorry but it's true."

"Then what do we do?"

He looked down at the table. "I don't know. But for now, just keep your head down and do as you are told. It's out of my hands but I will do what I can, stand up for you but I can't make any promises." He turned away from her and moved around the room, away from her. "Look, I have to get back."

"No… please Sess."

"I'm trying to smooth things out so I will come back when I can." She sighed as he headed out and she was escorted back to her cell, settling to do as he suggested and keep quiet, contemplating how the Wolf could have done such a thing as disappear from the middle of the city the way he did. He had always been an escape artist but not to be seen or to leave a trail in his wake was impossible. Unheard of… "So how did he do it?" She mumbled to herself.

"It's it obvious?" Came a familiar voice from the cell window. "You're insane."

She stood at the voice and walked over to the bars, looking out at the jet black eyes. "Wolf!"

"Careful Red, don't want to be 'the girl who cried Wolf'" He chuckled, fangs shining in the darkness between them. "They will just think you are crazier than you already are. Then again, I have always said you needed locking up." He laughed again.

"You bastard." Rin snapped, running and reaching between the bars but the wall was took thick, keeping them apart. "I'll fucking kill you."

"Well, you have to be alive to kill someone. Or will you hunt me as a ghost?"

"What are you talking about?"

Wolf tipped his to the side innocently. "Oh? Don't you know the penalty for murder in Cinderhallow?" He stepped to the side and nodded to the far side of the courtyard he was in, revealing a large wooden structure, at least five meters high and narrow. The blade was missing, probably for safety, but there was no mistaking that design.

The guillotine.

As if some unconscious command had been given, Rin gulped hard but then frowned on the wolf. "You're lying."

"I would never miss a chance to watch you suffer, Rin. I'm just sorry I won't be the one to do it." He moved a little closer. "Or will I?" With a dark chuckle, he stepped out of her way, leaving her behind.

She panted for a moment, staring at the wooden structure across from her but now that she'd seen it, she couldn't un-see it. Even when she sat down and tried to think, all she could do was try and remember if she had read anything about Cinderhallow being a city to execute prisoners.

It certainly would be one way to keep the civilisation under control. And it was abnormally peaceful. Of human crime anyway. She sighed and ran a hand back in her hair. "Damn it."

She sat in the dark, silent cell with nothing but her own thoughts and they grew darker with the minutes. She didn't sleep for the whole night but come morning, she heard the footsteps and looked up as the door opened. The two guards from before were there, leading her back to the room where once more, Sesshomaru was but this time he was stood, looking into the corner.

She glared at his back and smiled as best she could. "Let me guess, you're letting me go?" She joked.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes dead serious. "Rin…"

"Save it Sess. Tell me straight." She let out a breath. "Do you really execute murderers here?"

He didn't reply.

Rin huffed. "Take that as a yes then."

"I'm sorry Rin. I am trying to convince them but… no one saw the wolf."

"He was here, outside my cell window yesterday."

"Really?" The prince frowned. "I'll have to look into it."

She nodded and sighed. "Anything else for me?"

"I'm trying to contact Rainbow but… no luck yet."

"Well if they don't get their act together, I won't have a head." She huffed.

"Rin, I'll do everything I can for you. I promise."

"For a guy who just started letting me to stay with him, you really are really going out of your way to help me."

He smiled weakly. "Well, you have helped protect the city, even if the people don't know it."

With a deep sigh, Rin shrugged. "Well, there is nothing I can do in here. I guess, my life is in your hands."

Four more days passed and Rin barely saw the prince again, staying in her cell quietly for that time, thinking and worrying. The door slammed and the footsteps came towards her, unlocking the door and she looked over at them, staring at her but not saying anything.

"Yes?"

They paused for a moment longer. "Come with us please."

The woman stiffened. She could hear stress in their voices. She went with them, looking over them both but neither looked at her as they walked back down the hallway… and away from the room in question. There were several officers outside, leading the way somewhere. She glared at them, ready to fight but they were all arms and human. She didn't want to hurt them if she didn't have to.

A door opened and they were lead outside. She frowned at that what was before her, turning to the men. "What? What is going on? You can't do this!"

The police officers didn't say anything to her, just grabbing her arms and pulled her towards her the wooden structure. "No!" She screamed. "No! You can't… stop it!"

They didn't speak, just pulled her to the guillotine. Rin tried to break free panting sharply with fear but they held her tighter, pulling her over. She looked around, their eyes set in the task but none of them could face her. She tried to get free once more but they forced her to her knees.

"Wait!"

The officers stopped and turned to the voice just as a young boy came running over to them. He wheezed, out of breath from his run but then handed a small piece of paper to a man who read it then held the paper out to Rin.

Hand freed, she took hold of it and looked down, recognising Sesshomaru's hand writing. She turned it over quickly and read the message.

 ** _I'm sorry. I did all I could. S_**

She swallowed then looked at the officers around her, closing her hand around the note as they looked at her. One of them stepped forward some more. "Rin Scarlet, you have been found guilty of murder of Lisa Forpol and hence sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?"

Rin frowned as she looked down at the ground then turned to look at them with a cold determined gaze. "Yeah." She tipped her head to the side. "Lisa Forpol? More like April Fools."


	9. Chapter 7 - Real

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I was going to post a video on our YouTube video saying 'hahaha got you' with the fool chapter but since only one person reviewed yesterday, decided to scrap it. I'm really beginning to think this story sucks, it's getting so few reviews. I mean, it got 40 views… maybe I've lost my touch with writing… maybe I'll give up.**

The screams of the innocent bystander just made Rin even angrier as she aimed at the Wolf but holding herself from firing. The bastard was using an innocent human as a shield, one hand around her neck from behind while the other held his axe, his lips curled in a smile.

"Let the woman go!" Rin demanded, taking aim again. She couldn't risk a shot, the Wolf was faster, he'd have the woman in the path before it hit him.

And he knew it, smiling at her from behind his shield. "Why don't we trade, Red Hood? You put your gun down and I put the woman down."

"I know your idea of 'put down' Wolf. No let her go!"

"You spoil all the fun Red Hood."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" He smirked and licked his lips. "Isn't that what you go by?" He turned to the terrified woman in his grip. "Don't you call her Red Hood?" The poor woman didn't reply, just shook and cried. "I thought you were proud of your name?" He grinned even more. "Do you know how she got that name? Why she is called the Red Hood?"

"Shut up!" Rin snapped. "Just shut up!"

"Or what? What you going to do about it?"

She glared at him for a moment then looked at his hostage, squeezing the trigger. As expected, the Wolf moved the woman into the path of the bullet but Rin had been slightly quicker, firing a second shot that he didn't have a chance to block.

Both he and the woman fell to the ground, the woman holding her side in pain but the Wolf staggered to his feet, almost at once, holding his neck. "You shot me!" He said, clearly surprised. "You shot me!" He looked at his hand and the blood coming from it. "Shame you missed. Just a little bit to the right and…"

He didn't get a chance to speak; Rin had already fired again, the Wolf dodging with great speed, and ran to a building, climbing up to get out of her range. He looked down at her from the roof. "The Blood Red Hood Returns!" He called in victory. "No matter what, you will always be the Blood Hood! You can't change that!"

Still furious, she fired again and again on him but the creature ran off, leaving her with just the click of an empty barrel and a wounded civilian.

The paperwork kept her busy for several hours and even lead to a call from Rainbow HQ, scolding her for a job well done. She had been told the civilian would recover as she shot had only grazed her but just as she finished the reports, Sesshomaru came by to get some information on the attack.

He wasn't happy that his new roommate was shooting his people.

"Look, first, I knew the wound wouldn't kill her. Second, my main priority was the Wolf." Rin sighed when he finished scolding her. "Third, I've already been chewed out by HQ, your police and I really don't need you having a go at me. And fourth, he pissed me off."

"Why?"

"He called me Red Hood."

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked besides her, heading out of the office. "Don't you call yourself Red Hood?"

"It's different when I use it. I'm fine when anyone but the Wolf calls me it. When the Wolf says it…" She sighed. "It's different."

"Why?"

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "If I tell you, you have to swear never to tell another soul. Ever!"

"I swear."

She looked at him, clearly judging him before sighing and lowering her head. "When I was 8, the Wolf attacked my home. He killed my brother and parents… and when he came for me… I was so scared that I… I hid myself under my parent's bed, even with the blood dripping onto me… I was covered in it. I hoped he wouldn't find me but he did… and he held me by the neck… and told me I was a coward… not even trying to fight back… and he called me 'Blood Red Hood'." She turned her gaze away from him. "I try not to let it get to me. But it does. Every time he says it… it just reminds me that I was a coward."

"You were eight."

"Didn't change anything. The next time a monster came after me, I was sure I fought it off."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment then blinked. "So… why let the others call you…."

"I was told once to turn his insult into my strength, using it against him. That was why I use Red Hood as a nickname, to try and turn it against him. But it never works. As soon as he calls me Red Hood… it all comes back."

The prince looked at her then sighed, nodding down the road they were on. "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"To get a drink. Because you my friend need one."

She smirked at him. "Since when have you and I been friends?"

They might not have intended it, the two of them did become friends and since then, Rin and Sesshomaru would irregularly go out just to explore the city and a calm afternoon's walk in the park with the prince at her side had soon become a battle ground, when a furious lion like creature coming out of the forest and had already taken four innocent lives before the two hunters managed to clear the area.

"Come on!" Rin shouted as she watched people run for cover. "Come on, run!"

Sesshomaru soon came to her. "That's the last of them."

"Right." She glanced over at the beast. "I've never seen one like it before."

"He's a big one. What do you want to do?"

She looked over him and frowned, they had come out for a stroll, not a battle, they didn't have any weapons with them pardon Rin's sidearm which had run out of bullets now. Neither of them ready for a fight. "I'll keep it busy, you get to the car and get some weapons."

"Will you…"

"I'll be fine." She cut him off and hurried at the creature. "Just hurry!"

Setting off at a sprint, Sesshomaru raced through the masses of panicking people to Rin's car, glad they had come in her and not his; at least she always had a mass of weapons with her. And since the pair of them had recently taken to training each other in their specialities, Rin in how to use a sword and Sesshomaru in how to fire a gun, it came in handy when selecting the right weapons to take from her personal arsenal.

Heading back was easy, the roars of the beasts and the destruction, leading him to a wooden gazebo, the lion reached in to it, trying to claw at her but the roof just stopped it. Sesshomaru fought back the idea of running to her aid and instead set himself up to fire, the beast being distracted, he had a clean shot so he lined it up… and fired.

The lion roared in pain as the bullet bounced off his shoulder, turning to the new prey, angry at being fired upon. Sesshomaru realised just in time that this beast was faster than it looked and moved, running to Rin in the gazebo.

"You idiot!" She cursed him. "That's the salt blaster! No good against a creature that big!"

"I didn't know!" He snapped at her. "You don't label them!"

She gave him a dirty look but then ran for cover as the lion charged head first into the gazbo, shattering the wooden structure on impact. Rin took one of the weapons, checking it then smiled. "This one I can use." She lifted it and fired, her shot leaving a trail of smoke as it streaked towards the lion, colliding with its side, a thick oil coating the fur and burning at the skin.

It howled in pain but at the same time, charged at them, on fire.

"Oh shit!" Rin cursed as the two of them split to avoid being trampled. The lion swung at her, claws cutting down the trees with ease but narrowly avoiding Rin's head as she rolled out of the way. The smell of burning flesh was filling the air and Rin gagged at it as she tried to escape but the beast swung for her again, cutting her down.

She staggered, holding her arm as blood dripped down it.

Across from her, taking aim behind the creature, Sesshomaru saw just too late as it snapped out again and slashed her right across the chest. For the fourth time, Rin hit the floor but didn't get back up.

Sesshomaru could only watch in horror as the beast turned to him, snarling.

He fired. Another burning canister collided with its head this time, blinding it. The lion roared and pawed at its face, trying to put the flames out. The prince fired again, another fire starting. The smell was toxic and small fired were starting in the park as sparks and smoke filled the air. Prepared to fire a forth shot, Sesshomaru paused when the beast fell on his side and kept still even as the flames licked at its skin, burning it until all that was left were the bones, the fires going out without any fuel.

Dropping the weapon, Sesshomaru ran over to Rin, hoping it wasn't too late. She was lying on her back, eyes closed and two long slashes on her chest, one over her left shoulder, the other over her stomach.

Falling to his knees, the prince gulped. It was bad. She was still breathing but slowly. He was scared to get too close, moving her could hurt her even more, maybe even kill her but he wanted to offer some comfort so took hold of her hand as they waited for help.

Rin held on, steady as the medics came, as they lifted her up and took her to the hospital. Sesshomaru had to stay behind, explaining what had happened to the police. He was only delayed by half an hour and rushed to the hospital, demanding to know what had happened to Rin.

Oddly, he was taken to a ward and not to critical injuries as he expected. There he found Rin, awake and arguing with the doctor.

"You need to calm down madam." The doctor said calmly but was clearly loosing his patience. "You were seriously hurt."

"Do I look hurt to you? And who you calling 'madam'! Get away from me you bastard!"

"Rin." The prince snapped. "Do not insult the doctor."

She smiled as he came in but then looked away. "Sesshomaru, look at me! I'm fine!" She had been changed into a medical gown and her hair was in tatters around her but she appeared… and certainly sounded… to be fine.

The doctor frowned at her. "You have to keep still, you're wounds need time to heal."

"What would you know you idiot?" She snapped at him, reaching up to her shoulder where a large bandage was and quickly pulled it away. Sesshomaru panicked for a moment that she was about to reopen her injury but it was too late, she'd already ripped it away and revealed the long cut down her shoulder… that was already closing.

So either her wound wasn't as serious as it had been or…

"Out." He ordered, looking at the doctor. "I need to speak to her alone."

The medic looked a little hurt at being shooed but he still left them alone. Rin put the bandage back in place and sat back in the bed, sighing. "Knew this would happen one day."

"What would happen?"

"You would find out about me. I guess now that you've seen, I should tell you." She smirked at him. "The thing is… I can't die."

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her head from side to side a little. "Well… I can't die at the hands of a creature. I can die… under some conditions but I won't die because of a wound like this."

"Explain."

"Rainbow told me." She went on. "When I was 19. Apparently I am something called an EOL or…" She snorted a laugh. "The Embodiment of Light. It means I'm some kind of… chosen one, a representation of all things good. A load of shit if you ask me but it means I can't die unless I'm attacked by the Wolf, just as I'm the only one who can kill him. Hence why I'm the one hunting him."

Sesshomaru moved a little closer to her. "So… what are the conditions?"

"If a human attacks me, I'm dead. And sickness, I can die from them, hence why poisons have a slight effect on me. But if any creature apart from the Wolf attack me… I won't die from the wound. And… as you've seen…" She nodded to her shoulder. "I heal quickly. And creature attacks hurt… like fuck but I will always recover. I never tested the limits of it all."

He huffed in amusement. "No, I guess you wouldn't."

"But a little scratch like this? I'll be up on my feet by morning."

The prince glared at her for a moment then sighed. "I see. Just be sure to take care of yourself."

With a roll of her eyes, Rin lay back down and sighed. "Yeah, if you say so."

* * *

 **A/N: hehe! Got you with the 'give up' I'm never giving up!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ahhh! I KNEW there was something I had to do today! It's Friday! So sorry if you have been waiting for this; I'm on Pack Camp with my brownie unit and we were having a party and someone (me) had to go to the supermarket and we were making tiaras and... anyway, this honestly slipped my mind until I sat down at my computer and then it hit me. But, better late than never hey? I'm just glad this camp has Wifi! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Oh and to those people who paniced over my 'quit with this story' comment, April Fools! I'll never quit on Scarlet, even if you don't review but thanks for the support. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Rin hummed as she moved small knickknack and items from the shelves, dusting the wooden shelves. Since Sesshomaru had volunteered to go out on patrol alone that afternoon, Rin had decided to make herself useful and tidy up.

She had already done all dirty dishes, put two loads of laundry out and was now putting a duster around. The prince's home had so many treasures around it, dusting gave her a chance to inspect them all. She reached up to a high shelf and swept the duster over the surface before something caught under her fingertips and moved to hang on the edge before falling.

She blinked and it caught it easily, looking at the picture, a black and white image of a man with pale hair in a formal uniform of some kind. Rin looked at it for a moment. "Sesshomaru?"

"I know I said my home was yours. But I thought my private property was still that. _Private_."

She turned to look at the voice and smiled. "You look so handsome in this picture, why do you hide it away." She looked back at the image. "With an ego like yours, I would have thought you'd have your pictures all over the place."

The man walked over and snatched the photo from her grasp, keeping it away from her. "That is not me."

"What?"

"It is an image of my father." He turned and glared at her. "And I do not appreciate it being messed with."

Rin blinked as she looked at him. "Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"You never talk about your family. Apart from that time with the landmine." She held his shoulder. "What happened between you?"

He stared at her then let out a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"Tell me. Thought we were friends?" She smiled at him. "I told you about my family… about the whole… Red Hood thing."

The prince took a moment then reached back up and took down the picture. "I guess… it's only fair." He sat down on a chair, composing himself. "Aerofall is an old kingdom and my father was a great leader, wanting only to protect his people. So when he was very young, he agreed to an arranged marriage to a rich and powerful lady from another country. My mother. But when I was 4 years old, she got sick and died." He rolled a shoulder. "I never really liked her so I wasn't very upset about it. She never had time for me, too busy… doing anything else. I was basically raised by a nanny."

Rin blinked as he looked at him. "So… what happened?"

"For a few years it was just me and my father but when I was 10…" His hand closed into a fist. "He brought home this bitch. A nobody of a servant he said he had fallen in love with. I couldn't believe it. They were married in just a few weeks and… then they had the brat."

"Brat?"

"InuYasha, my half-brother. The pathetic little… shit. I wouldn't have minded except… I overheard my father saying he was intending to make him the heir to the throne, not me. And he was going to send me away to my mother's home land where I would be nobody. I had been raised to be a prince, a leader and now I was to be nothing." He looked away from her. "So… I decided to leave Aerofall. I ran away. I denounced my family and haven't been back since."

"Your family must miss you."

"I doubt it. My father is dead now… as is my… as is the bitch."

"What about InuYasha?"

"I don't know and I don't care." He huffed, turning away from her. "I left and I've never looked back."

Rin watched his face as it looked conflicted and saddened for a moment before she slowly leant into his arm. "Guess we're both orphans then."

"Yeah."

She continued to lean on him then nodded. "You and I have a lot in common when you think about it. We both fight creatures, we both want to protect those we care about and we have both lost those who love us."

He looked down at her. "Didn't you say you had an older sister once?"

"Had. She died when I was 13. I was at Pot of Gold, training but she hadn't been accepted. She had been adopted by this kind old couple but… the Wolf tracked her down and killed them all. Just to make me angry."

"Why would he do that?"

"I told you; I'm the only one who can kill him. He wants to make me suffer."

Sesshomaru looked at her then reached out and stroked her hair back. "Rin, don't worry, we will find a way to stop him."

"I know. And… in a way, I'm glad I have you at my side. Even if you are a dickhead sometimes."

He smiled. "And I you. Even if you are a loud mouthed show off."

Looking up, she smiled softly then stood. "How was patrol?"

"Nothing major, just a few scavengers over by the docks. Looked like they were trying to settle down. I scared them off but…"

"I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Alright." He looked over at her then down at the picture in his hands. After a short moment of consideration, he placed the image down on the table, in view, where it stayed.

The next time Rin went on patrol, she ensured to pass by the docks since over the years, hunters like Rin had discovered that a creature needed at least three days of being undisturbed to make itself a home, and once they did, they were far stronger than a roaming scavenger. As long as Rin or Sesshomaru made a patrol every few days or nights, they would disturbing any creatures before they made a home and protect the city.

But, over the last few weeks, talk of a lake that had once had a load of fish suddenly becoming empty had spread to the city. Rin had checked out the area around lake but she didn't see anything that made her worry. A few days passed and a man on the lake fishing was dragged underwater, by something unseen. The man didn't return to the surface.

Now the two of them were there, looking around the lake for whatever had caused the disappearance. Rin was investigating the area around the lake while Sesshomaru knelt at the water edge, picked up a stone and threw it onto the surface.

The stone skimmed a few times off the surface then landed with a splash towards the middle of the water. It didn't take long before Rin came over to his side, frowning. "Looks like a barrier."

"Our target is the underwater."

"Great." Rin moaned softly. "How are we going to kill it?"

"Can you swim?"

She glared at him then turned, heading back towards her car.

The prince watched her for a moment then shrugged, taking off his shirt and boots, placing them neatly on a rock to keep them dry. He also removed the sheath from his sword and placed it on the side, ready to wade into the water.

"Oi, wait for me."

He blinked and turned, looking over at Rin as she came over to him. His eyes widened as he looked at her, wearing a tight sleeveless fitting black swimsuit and nothing over her legs but she had wrapped some bandages around her feet and wrists while attached to her leg was a long dagger attached to it.

"Rin?"

"What? You might be ok swimming in your clothes but I don't want to ruin mine." She huffed then tossed something towards him. "Unless you know how to breathe underwater, you'll need it."

He looked at what she had thrown at him; a full faced mask with glass over the eyes and some kind of filter over the mouth. "Thanks."

She walked slowly towards the lake, stepping into the cold water and putting her own mask over her face before diving under the water, forcing her way through the barrier. Sesshomaru waited until she returned to the surface, before he put his own mask on and, holding his blade, swam out to join her.

For a moment they just looked at each other before Rin drove down under the surface, the barrier pushing against them, keeping them out of the depths but soon enough they managed to get past it, freed to move as they pleased.

Rin glanced over at the prince then nodded, dropping something from her hand towards the ground of the lake. It soon bounced off a rock and began to glow a bright sun like orange, illuminating the whole of the water. The creature wasn't hard to miss; a snake like beast coiled up on the bottom of the lake, eyes closed but as the orb sank lower, they opened and looked up at the pair before coming at them, jaws wide to attack.

Sesshomaru was a little higher than Rin and swam out of its way but the female wasn't so lucky so grabbed the beast's fangs as they went to bite her, holding them up. _Dam it. I wasn't expecting it to be so big!_ She groaned, catching movement as Sesshomaru tried to get behind it. The water was slowing both of them down, they didn't have the speed and flexibility that they had on land.

And as the beast thrashed, trying to dislodge the woman it its jaw, its long body came up and wrapped around Sesshomaru, squeezing him.

The white haired prince struggled in the serpent's grip, trying to get free but luckily he managed to twist his hand just enough that the sword stabbed into the beast's side. It flailed around and released him, slamming its own head into a rock to remove the human.

Rin grunted as she let go of the beast and pushed against the rocks, swimming behind it and pulling the dagger from her side, stabbing it into the neck, using that grip to hold on. The beast staggered at the attack, once more trying to get her off but Rin held tight while Sesshomaru went to a rock and pushed himself off it, his sword stabbing deep into the beast's heart.

But that didn't appear to be enough, the serpent brought its tail up and batted him away while Rin pulled away from it and took her dagger, driving it into its eye. Now half blind, it thrashed against the bottom of the lake, smashing Rin into it, her arm battered against a rock but she didn't let go, using the moment to push the blade even further into its head.

The beast struggled a bit longer before falling still, going to base of the lake where it began to turn to bones. The hunter swam away a little, leaving the beast's body and looking at Sesshomaru. He was treading water just above her, watching the beast before he nodded and turned, heading towards the surface.

Rin was moving to follow him before noticing something in the corner of her eye. A crack in the glass of her mask. Her eyes went wide as it spread and she gasped just before the glass shattered and water swept in. She didn't have time for one last breath as the water filled her mouth and lungs.

With only one good arm, she kicked hard in the water, pulling what was left of her mask away and letting it fall as she panicked, trying to get up to the surface. She got close but her arm was in agony, her lungs calling out for air… she could just about see Sesshomaru at the surface.

She didn't know if she could recover from 'drowning' and was beginning to really panic, striking out in the water. Her vision blurred… going dark around the edges before consuming her completely. Something hooked under her arm, pulling her towards the surface.

Sesshomaru gasped as he broke the water surface and dragged her to the edge, coughing as he helped her. "Rin? Rin, come on! Stay with me!" He lay her on her back, looking at her. "Rin!"

She wasn't breathing. The prince looked her up and down before leaning over and pressing his hands on her chest in a strict pattern before tipping her head back and pressing his lips to hers, forcing air into her lungs. "Come on." He mumbled as he repeated the actions again.

Pressing his lips to hers, breathing for her… he felt something change and sat back slightly as something slapped him.

He looked down at the woman as she glared up at him, blushing. "What was that for?"

She coughed, sitting up slowly. "What do you think you were doing? Kissing me like that?"

"I was trying to save your life."

Rin said nothing then huffed, turning away. "It's nothing." She snapped then spat up water.

"I was worried about you."

The woman turned to look at him. "What?"

"I was worried." He looked at her, a cold emotionless nature in his eyes. "When you didn't come to the surface… I worried."

The woman stared at him before hugging her legs closer. "Well… that's what happens when someone nearly drowns… you worry."

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose so." He looked over her. "But don't worry, it was only to save you. You're a rubbish kisser."

He was soon reeling from a punch to the jaw while Rin got herself up off the floor and headed back for the car. The prince smiled at her then got up and followed her.

* * *

 **A/N: You don't have to review but please do.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rin smiled as she sipped at her drink, sighing to herself. Last night had been a rough one; some kind of small toad creature had been found in the city and while it wasn't much of a danger but certainly a trouble maker. It had taken the two of them almost all night to track it down and kill it.

The hunter yawned as she headed for the front door, planning on getting some fresh air to hopefully wake her up.

She opened the door and was greeted by a wave of chatter and at least 20 young faces, all looking excitingly around while four adults stood watching over them. She soon closed the door. "Sesshomaru! There are a load of small children in the front garden!"

"I did tell you they were coming." The prince said as he came over to her, messing with his top button.

Rin couldn't help but smile. "Never going to get used to you wearing those clothes Sess." She looked over his 'royal regalia' that he was wearing. Cape included.

The prince shot her a look. "Rin, these children are here to speak to me about leadership, reasonability and to learn about my role in the city. I know I don't ask much of you and you don't show much respect to me but for one day… just while they are here, can you please address me like I am a prince?"

"You are a prince."

His eyes turned away from her. "You don't treat me like one. And I'm fine with that. But not today. Please."

She looked at him then smiled. "Alright. Just for one day. I'll behave myself."

"And that includes swearing."

"Bastard. That's no fucking fun."

"Rin."

"Just getting my shots out while I can." She chuckled then patted him on the arm. "You know what they say, don't work with kids or animals. So good luck." She smiled at him. "You're going to need it."

The prince watched as she walked away and back upstairs. "Aren't you going to meet them?"

"Sure. I just need to do something first."

He frowned at her, wondering what she was up to and hoping it wouldn't embarrass him but then steadied himself and opened the door to his home. The children clapped as he came outside and nodded to them before inviting them in, allowing them into his private home and the dining room where there was enough room for them all.

For half an hour, the Prince sat and spoke with them, explaining what tasks he had to do for the city and how he had helped the city over the years and answered any questions they had for him.

They were listening in silence, enthralled by the tale when someone knocked on the door and it opened. Sesshomaru frowned as the door opened without hesitation, knowing the only other person in the house was Rin and she would…

His eyes went wide in amazement as she walked in.

Women in Cinderhallow were a formal type and always attempted to remain in fashion, wearing long framed dresses and tight corsets but Rin never wore such restrictive clothing, preferring trousers and high collared shirts that allowed her to move.

But right now, she looked as elegant as any of the finest of ladies he'd ever met. Her outfit was a soft amber colour, slightly low cut but not to an undignified amount while her shoulders were covered with a wrap of some kind. Her hands were in long white gloves up to her elbows and from a golden belt was a long flowing skirt, a subtle slit down the front and a panel at the front. Her hair was styled around her face and at her neck was a black choker.

She nodded gently to the collection of people. "Sorry to disturb you. I just need to speak to the prince urgently." She said walking over to the prince and leaning on his shoulder to whisper. "Careful Sess, you're almost turning red."

He gulped and looked away. "Yes, alright. You can sit and join me now."

Rin nodded and stepped away from him, looking at the children. "Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Rin Scarlet. I've been visiting the prince and helping him with his duties in protecting the city."

"Protecting?"

The hunter sat on a chair near the wall and nodded. "The two of us are hunters. Haven't you told them yet your highness?"

"I was getting to it."

"I'd be happy to help." Her eyes looked over the children. "It would be a good idea to tell them the dangers of what we have do."

He looked at her before nodding. "Very well."

The conversation then moved onto the monsters, the dangers of the creatures and how the two dealt with them. A few of the stories had the children chuckling, especially when Rin popped in with comments on how either of them messed it up.

Then one child turned to her and asked. "Could we see you fight?"

The excitement ran over them quickly and Rin glanced to the prince. "What do you say, your highness? Shall we spar?"

His eyes glanced over at her then the children. "Only if you wish, Rin."

"Give me a minute to change. I don't really want to spar dressed like this." She stood and looked at the children. "You might want to put your jackets on, we tend to spar outside and it's quite cold today."

The children hurried to put their things on and Rin stepped out of the room. By the time the prince had managed to arrange them outside on some wooden logs and explained the rules, Rin had changed into her normal black and red outfit, carrying two sparing swords, metal but blunted. She nodded to the prince and handed one to him. "Explained the rules I hope?"

"Just finished." He said while removing his cape, placing it on a bench nearby.

"Then, shall we?" She twisted the sword slowly around herself and backed off, taking a suitable stance.

The prince took a moment but then charged at her, weapon swinging high above her but she blocked and chuckled. "Don't think about going go easy on me." She said as he pushed her away.

They backed off then Rin charged, crossing the sparing ring and slipping in and out of his grip and her every attack blocked by the prince. The children could be heard gasping with enthusiasm, watching the pair fight. Sesshomaru was quite impressed; she hadn't thrown any of her dirty tricks at him. And when he left himself open, she went for a less effective attack.

He frowned then looked at her stand, her eyes and her smile. He suddenly understood; she was throwing the fight. He glanced at the children behind her and then at her as she nodded softly, bracing herself for the attack. Sesshomaru came towards her, sword high and they collided before he swept his leg out and caught the back of hers.

She could have easily recovered but instead she fell backwards landing on the ground, the prince stepping over with his blade held to her neck. She didn't say anything to him, just smiled as the children cheered behind them. After a moment, he turned it away and held out his hand to her, helping her up.

"You didn't have to do that." He said softly as they walked towards the children.

"It's more important they respect you than me." She explained, then sighed. "But if you breathe a word about me throwing the fight, I'll kill you in your sleep."

He was sure she was serious so said nothing on the matter, walking over the children for another round of questions. After a short snack in the garden, the children went home and Sesshomaru changed out of his formal clothing, returning to find Rin with a slice of toast and a book on the table, writing in it.

"Rin?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "That's much better. You look like yourself now."

"I feel like myself too. What are you writing?"

"My diary."

"Diary?" He huffed and smiled when she gave him a dirty look. "You don't look the type."

Looking back at the pages, she shrugged. "It's more of a journal than a diary. I write down information on creature's I've fought and the people I've met." She turned the pages. "Like, 'no face children' have a venomous bite, they like to attack in packs and attack by ambushes, are susceptible to electricity and…" She smirked, closing the page. "Are highly flammable."

He nodded slightly. "So that's how you knew what to do?"

"I'm always adding to it." She picked the pen again and began to write.

"What you writing about now?"

She smiled as she added to the pages. "Oh, these pages are yours."

"Mine?" He stepped closer and smiled. "Can I see?"

Quickly she snapped it closed before his fingers got anywhere near. "Ah, ah, ah!" She huffed. "Not for you."

"But…"

"You might not like what your read." She pulled it closer to her chest and walked away, pausing when he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Thank you for today."

She stared at him as he stood beside her then smiled and leant up to him, kissing his cheek softly. "You're a good leader, Sesshomaru. Don't ever forget it." She smirked at him before winking and walking away. "And you look cute when you blush."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Chapter 10! Wow, did not think we would get this far!**

Rin hummed to a tune in her mind before looking at the man in the seat beside her. "You know, you didn't have to come on patrol with me." She said calmly. "I mean, you went out last night."

"And the tracks I saw…."

"We've failed to see any so far."

He continued to look out the window. "I know it's out there."

"And you think I couldn't cope if it turned up?"

He didn't reply, just continued to look out the window.

She huffed at him then turned back to the road before slamming on the breaks, the pair of them being shoved hard into the dashboard with a grunt. Sesshomaru turned to ask what had happened but Rin had already climbed out of the car and was attacking what she'd seen.

Stood in the middle of the road was the Wolf himself, axe raised as it went to attack her, battering away a shot as she fired on him, enabling Rin to get closer and grabbed the axe handle, twisting it to try and get it out of his control. He snarled as she touched it and snapped his head forward, colliding his forehead with hers. The hunter staggered backwards a little at the attack, her eyes burning suddenly but the Wolf didn't give her a chance to recover, bringing his leg out under hers.

Rin landed hard but rolled to avoid the axe, getting up to her feet and lifting her weapon once more, shooting at him but he was coming at her again by then, swinging wide. She jumped behind a tree which in turn took the blow, the axe cutting the great oak down without resistance.

Just as the trunk came crashing down across the road and the Wolf pulled his axe away, a shot rang out, bouncing off the blade itself and lodging itself in a tree just over Rin's shoulder.

Both looked to see Sesshomaru aiming at them, his arm holding the weapon steady. The Wolf growled then turned to face him but Sesshomaru fired again, hitting him right on the chest.

The Wolf doubled over at the pain but remained standing, glaring at the prince then grabbed his axe and ran, jumping over the fallen tree and into the darkness. Rin took a moment to recover then went over to him. "Guess I was wrong, you can hold your own against the Wolf."

"That shot should have killed him."

Rin sighed as she touched her forehead. "I told you before; only I can kill him." She groaned at the pain. "I can't believe he ran away."

"He did have a bullet in his chest."

"Knowing that bastard, he will be fine in an hour or two." She sighed then moved towards the car before she staggered suddenly and grabbed the side, shaking her head. "Dam it."

"What is it?"

"My vision, it's all blurry." She rubbed her forehead again. "I… I can't see clear."

The prince paused for a moment, stepping over to her side before touching her shoulder. "I'll drive. You need to rest."

"Thanks." She blindly worked her way around the car to the passenger side and managed to slide into the seat. The prince climbed in as well and looked over the controls, a frown passing over his gaze as he looked over the controls.

Rin wasn't completely blind, she couldn't see clearly but she smiled. "Above you."

He looked up to the roof and flicked the appropriate switches, Rin's car soon coming to life and he slowly turned it around, avoiding the tree that had been cut down. Once he got control of her vehicle, Rin closed her eyes and allowed them to rest and heal but all she could think about was how the Wolf had gotten away yet again. It was infuriating that he kept getting away so easily. At least four times she'd faced the beast in the last few months and each time she got close, he ran away.

She sighed gently as the car came to a stop.

"We're home Rin." He said before climbing out and slammed the door shut.

Keeping still for just a bit longer, Rin gradually opened her eyes and while it was still fuzzy it was a little clearer but the light hurt her. She stumbled to climb out of the car when something grabbed her arm. "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks Sess."

She closed her eyes again as he led her inside the house, carefully helping her to the living room and a chair by the fireplace. "Does it hurt?"

"More annoying than painful." She explained, head back and eyes closed.

The prince frowned as he looked at her. "I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks." She sighed, listening as he walked away and the only sound was the fire crackling before her. Slowly she tried her eyes again and could just about manage to see the fire before it hurt too much and she closed them again.

A creaky floor board disturbed her and twitched towards the sound, her hand going to her side for a weapon before something brushed against her hand. "Here."

She let out a deep breath. "Sess, as long as I'm blinded you going to have to announce yourself or I'll end up shooting you."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"Normally I wouldn't be worried but this wound came from the Wolf so I don't know." She held the glass tight in her hand. "I told you I can't die and will heal fast from any wound. But the Wolf is different. His wounds leave scars and I have to heal from them on my own nature. Hopefully this isn't too serious and I'll be back to normal by morning."

The prince sat across from her with his own glass of spirit. "And if not?"

She smirked. "Then you'll be taking my patrols until I am. Or until I can learn to fight half blinded." Her smile slowly dropped. "I'm sorry to be a bother to you like this."

"Not at all Rin. I'm just glad I was there to look after you."

"Yeah." She chuckled. "You managed a good shoot by the way. Have you been practicing behind my back?"

He said nothing for a bit and the fire was the only sound. "It's still early, not worth turning in for the night yet. Why don't we play a game, help pass the time?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We tell each other something about ourselves and if the other laughs, they have to take a drink."

She smiled. "Oh?"

"Alright. I'll start." He thought for a moment. "When I was little… I once caught the cook and the butler at it in the kitchen."

Rin snorted suddenly.

"Ah, you lose."

She took a drink and nodded. "Fine. My turn… when I was 11 years old… I broke into a house."

He didn't even smile at it.

"And stole the goldfish." Rin finished.

He chuckled slightly. "You do realise they have to be true statements?"

"Yeah. I did steal the goldfish. Pot of Gold had a rule about pets and how recruits weren't allowed them so I snuck into a house and took the goldfish." She shrugged. "Only had it for three days before they found out and made me take it back. Ok, your turn."

The prince thought for a moment. "My favourite colour is red."

"Really? That's my least favourite."

"But your name is 'Red Hood'."

"Yes. And you know why. So is it any surprise I hate the colour?" She tried to open her eyes towards him. "I wear it as my strength, a shield against the Wolf. But I hate the colour and it does nothing for my complexion."

"Then what is your favourite colour?"

"Purple. A nice gentle magenta purple."

"Hmm."

"Ok my turn. When I was younger, I dared my brother to shave his eye brows off with my father's razor."

The prince chuckled again. "I would have liked to see that."

She chuckled, ensuring she kept her eyes closed. "He was like that for about four months before they grew back. Alright, your turn."

He sat in silence for a moment then spoke. "Not long after my half-brother was born, I dyed his hair green."

She chuckled. "You didn't!"

"I did. And his hair's blonde like mine so he looked ridiculous. He had to have it cut off so it could grow back. My father was so furious, I didn't leave my room for three days."

Rin smiled into her drink. "You're despicable."

"I could write a book on the things I did to that brat."

"Sesshomaru." She chuckled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Your turn."

"When I was 19, I went to ask this cute boy at Pot of Gold on a date…" She smiled and tried to open her eyes again. "But I later found out he was a cousin of mine." The prince laughed but Rin looked sadly away. "So the Wolf killed him."

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "What?"

"I told you. The Wolf takes every bit of happiness I have ever had. He might not be able to kill me but he can hurt those around me." She took a sip of her drink. "That's why I prefer to work alone."

The prince sat in silence then sighed. "My first date turned out to be a creature if that makes you feel any better."

"Liar. A creature would eat you."

He smiled at her as she lay her head back. "Yeah alright you got me. But she did turn out to be a control freak. Kept telling me to sit."

Rin sniggered sharply. "Oh dear."

"I think she thought I was a dog or something. Every time I stood up it was 'sit boy'. I was 20! It was a nightmare."

"Your first date was at 20?"

"I… didn't have much time for women."

"Still don't to what I've seen."

He paused and looked at the fire. "If I have a relationship with someone, I want it to be with someone who understands me. And… with everything I do… that is not easy to find."

Silence for a moment then Rin sighed. "This is not fun anymore." She said, swirling her glass.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "How is your vision?"

She tried to open her eyes and looked at the fire. "Better." She closed them again. "But it still hurts. Dam that wolf! I know you meant well shooting him but if I had this would have all been over." She growled to herself. "I hate feeling weak like this!"

"You're not weak, you're just blinded." The prince looked over at her. "It might not be as bad as you think."

She slowly relaxed and nodded. "Yeah… I guess so."

"Wait until we know all the details, alright?" He stood and walked over to her, holding her hands before her. "If there is one thing I know about you, Rin, it's that you never give in."

She squeezed his hands at the comfort and smiled. "Thanks, Sess."

"And I'm here for you until you recover."

Her smile fell a little. "You know, when we went on patrol, I was sure you were pissed at me, you hardly said a word to me."

"Never. I just…" He sighed. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm sorry."

"No worries, happens to all of us."

"You more than most." He teased.

With a smile, Rin pulled her hand free and punched him in the side. "I can still punch you, you know."

The man grinned and pulled his hand from her grip as he helped her stand. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Once more, she tried to open her eyes but they stubbornly refused so she held tighter to the arm guiding her. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Want me to stay in here with you?"

Chewing the idea, Rin finally nodded. "If you don't mind."

He said nothing, just sat behind her and took his shoes off before climbing into the bed. "Just don't punch me when you wake up."

"I won't make any promises."

They lay side by side for a bit before Rin sighed and reached out, taking hold of his arm and curling up into it. "Say a word and you won't wake up."

He glanced down on her then blinked. Without her eyes, she was dependant on her other senses and yet she chose to limit them by holding onto him. _She trusts me to protect her._ He realised and smiled. _Rin… I'll always protect you._


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She fired over and over again, hitting her target but it didn't fall still, coming after her. She turned and ran, pushing aside the branches as they got in her way but they never bothered her pursuer. She glanced back but she couldn't see it anymore, just the blackness of the forest.

Looking around, searching for it, she spotted a single ray of sunshine in the darkness as it illuminated a humble cottage in the middle of a clearing. Clutching her gun tighter, she walked towards it, pushing the door open with her foot. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Oh, come in, come in my dear."

She frowned and stepped further in, weapon slightly lowered but still ready for an ambush. "Are you alone here madam?"

"Why yes." Came an old, sweet voice from behind a curtain around the bed. "I don't get many visitors, just my granddaughter. Why don't you come closer, I have some food if you're hungry?"

Carefully she moved towards the voice. "Do I know you? Your voice…"

"Old age my dear." She said as she moved behind the curtain.

"But…" She turned reached out with the nuzzle of her gun, using it to draw back the fabric but before she could see who was inside, a wolf jumped out of the shadows and Rin bolted upright in bed. She clamped a hand over her heart, sitting and panting before frowning at herself and climbed out of bed, pacing back and forth in front of the window.

She couldn't help but groan at her own stupidity. A dream that just loved to come back and remind her she wasn't in control of her own mind.

"Only one thing for it." She mumbled to herself, going to the side and pulling out a candle, lighting it and setting it on the side. She sat on the edge and of the bed and watched the flame, gradually feeling her heart settle.

A gentle knock at the door disturbed her and she turned as the door opened. "Rin?" Came a whisper.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sess repeated as he came over and looked at her. "I saw the light. Are you alright?"

"Did you mean for that to rhyme?"

"Not that time." He chuckled then sat down beside her. "But seriously, are you ok?"

She dropped her head and sighed. "Nightmare. I get them every now and then. Can you blame me?"

"No. I get them too sometimes. It's only natural in our line of work."

Rin didn't mention she'd had this nightmare long before she became a hunter. Instead she nodded to the candle. "Watching a candle flame helps me settle. I'll be fine. You go back to bed."

"I'd rather stay with you, if you'll let me."

"Why?"

"I noticed you sleep better when I'm near. And, no offence, but you look like shit."

She shot him a dirty look but couldn't argue. She had noticed it as well. Even now, with him just sat beside her, she felt calmer, safe. Reluctantly, she sighed. "Well, if you're staying, you might as well get comfortable."

"Glad you see it my way."

She mumbled a curse under her breath and left the candle burning, rolled back under the sheets, the prince slipping in behind her. She blushed slightly as she felt his leg brush against hers. He didn't touch her and the feeling of him behind her and not in contact disturbed her. She wiggled slightly. "Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and hold me."

"Sorry?"

"What did I just say?"

"Shut up and hold you?"

"So why aren't you?"

He smiled and slid his arms around her stomach from behind, pulling her into his chest. "Better?"

"That the 'hold me' part. What about the 'shut up' part?"

He didn't reply, just nuzzled her hair. She said nothing, smiling and closed her eyes. The nightmares didn't return that night. A few nights later, Rin lit the candle and only a few minutes later, Sesshomaru came in. "Shut up and hold you?" He asked.

Rin nodded and he did as asked. She didn't have a nightmare, she just wanted him to hold her. She slept so much easier when he was near. A few days later, Rin decided to repay the prince for his kindness and apologise for how rude she had been over the past few months.

She entered a fine jewellery store and looked over the items that were for sale, smiling at the stock. She knew what she wanted to buy but finding one was not easy, going from jeweller to jeweller looking for one. This one had an abundance, she was spoiled for choice but she finally selected one, having it put in a small decorative box to present him with.

Paid, she began to walk back towards her car when she heard something crash behind her. She turned sharply, seeing several people walking towards her. Normally she wouldn't have been concerned but the group appeared organised, walking in a line as they came at her, their faces a mix of glazed over and anger.

She backed off a little. "Can I help you?"

The group looked at her then frowned before one of them snapped out, a fist flying towards her face. The woman was faster and sidestepped it out of her way, the man stumbling past, overbalanced. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The man turned again and went for her, this time Rin grabbed his arm and twisted it, throwing him into the others who stumbled. She moved away from them, fighting the urge to get out her weapon. The last time she attacked a citizen, she'd had it in the neck. She wasn't going to go through that again unless she absolutely had to.

The others didn't seem to care that she was a better fighter, they just kept attacking and were soon sent to the ground but Rin remained on the defence. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" They didn't respond, carrying on to attack her.

 _Got to step this up a notch._ Rin decided, punching her next attacking square in the jaw then span around and elbowed another in the stomach. As she span, she noticed another round of people coming towards her, surrounding her, all of them ready to strike out at her. _This isn't some random attack… this is coordinated._ She frowned and looked around, trying to find a way out.

She tried to get away from them but there were too many, surrounding her and cutting off her escape. Rin turned sharply on the spot, watching the group. "Oh fuck." She mumbled before the group began to attack all at the time but Rin couldn't get away from them and with so many attacking her, she could only deflect a few at a time and even then, she was trying not to seriously hurt them.

They weren't being so held back and one grabbed her from behind, arms around her neck and holding her tight, the attacker holding her tight, causing her to stagger back and gave the others a chance to catch her off guard, punching her firmly in the stomach or face.

The poor woman kicked out at them, trying to get free and did manage to get her arm free, twisting and managing to get the others around her away. She was able to free herself from their grip and stagger back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, tasting blood. Her side was also throbbing from one of their strikes and while it was now clear something was making these people attack her.

She tried to run away from them but they stopped her from getting to anything she could use to her advantage. There was at least 50 of them now and they didn't hesitate in attacking again and again. Rin kept trying to stop them, trying to get away without hurting them but for each one she sent down, another two came at her and they were managing to strike regularly her now. Her face, chest and arms all ached from their attacks and her own strength to keep going was weakening, endurance training only took her so far.

Breathing deeply, she prepared herself for the next round, trying to think of a way out. She tried pushing past them but they pushed her back, closing in around her until she couldn't move at all. Two grabbed her arms, another her neck, a fourth one her waist, their combined weight making her fall to the ground.

Her chest hurt from the contact but soon after they began punching and kicking her as she lay on the ground and when she tried to sit up, they knocked her back down. Defenceless, Rin curled up into a ball, protecting her head and chest but it was no good, they carried on, punching, kicking and striking her down. The pain grew with each hit and Rin could only fight the burning blackness for so long. One final strike to her head, and she could fight it no more.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've had a few reviews about Sesshomaru being OOC in this story. Yeah, he is, I know he is. Don't like it... don't read. Sorry, thats the rule XD If you do like it, don't forget to review**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

Breathing in hurt. Out less but she had to keep breathing in so the pain was a constant burden. She winced slightly as one breath hurt more than the others, the feeling of her limbs slowly coming back but they felt restricted, unable to move them.

It bothered her and she tried to free herself of the bonds but her whole body ached from the attempt.

"Rin."

She recognised the voice, turning to face it but that just made her even sorer. Everything hurt. Every last joint ached. She felt something brushing against her forehead.

"Shush. Don't try and move."

But she did, just to open her eyes, her head burning from the effort.

The prince stroked her face again. "Easy, keep still."

She frowned and tried to move once more. Her hand twitched but it was soon stopped.

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me." He hissed. "You have been unconscious for three days. So please Rin, just keep still. You're still badly hurt."

Her eyes moved to him and her hand closed around his as he held it. Then, she allowed herself to rest and slip out again.

The next time she felt strong enough to open her eyes, the room around her was dark and she glanced around before noticing something flicker just off to the side. A candle, the flame shining bright and casting dancing shadows over the rest of the room.

She managed to lift her head just enough to see the man in her room, slumped in a chair, leaning on his arm as he took short breaths in his sleep. He was sat by the window with his sword resting over his lap, ready to fight if needed.

Rin smiled and lay her head back down, concentrating on the shadows of the candle so she didn't get a nightmare.

She didn't go back to sleep but instead remained away until dawn broke and Sesshomaru yawned loudly. She smiled at him. "H…ey."

He looked at her quickly and stepped to her side, sitting on the bed with her and stroking her hair back. "Rin, don't try and talk."

"You…"

"What did I just say? Look just shut up for once and concentrate on getting better."

Rin gave him as dirty a look as she could but it drained her so she sighed, before closing her eyes and drifting off again, feeling comfortable enough to let her guard down with him there. Above her, the prince sighed and brushed her hair away once again, looking over her face.

She was in a bad state. Her face was swollen and bruised, her right eye blackened from a punch and her head had been bandaged tightly from the cuts and grazes she'd been given. Her neck was also bandaged and under the blanket, her arms, legs, chest, stomach… she was basically covered head to toe in bandages. Nothing was broken thankfully.

Her chest had taken most of the attacks, three ribs breaking and one punctured her lung. That was what the doctors had been most concerned about when he brought her to them. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image of when he found her, beaten, unconscious and bleeding. The attack had been by humans and he knew the EOL could only heal creature damage.

So she was on her own.

And he felt helpless.

"Your highness?"

He looked up at the voice and saw a young nurse in front of him. "Yes?"

She nodded softly. "Sir, we just received a message asking for you to return to your home. They said it was urgent."

Sesshomaru sighed then looked at Rin before nodding. "I'll leave at once." He said softly before standing. He needed to return home anyway, for a change of clothes if nothing else. With one last look at Rin, he walked out the room and headed home.

The short drive and he arrived home, parking up and entering. He took a moment just to register how cold it was. The days were getting shorter and the house had been unattended for three days, with no one to light the fires or keep it warm. Now it was cold, dark and quite.

He stood in the doorway, winter's air catching at his hair and casting it inside. He closed the door and went for the closest fire, kneeing and setting it up to burn before something made a sound behind him. He turned, hand on his sword as he did. "Who's there?"

An old man stepped into the room. "My apologies, your highness. I needed to speak to you urgently."

He nodded. "My apologies for not being here sooner." He held his hand out to a chair near the fire. "Please, sit. How can I help you?"

"Well, your highness…" The man said as he ambled over and sat down. "It has come to the attention of many at the city that… well… we appear to be under siege of the creatures."

Sesshomaru frowned at him. "You do not need to worry. The situation is under control."

"Are you sure, sire?"

He stiffened. "Sir, have I failed to protect the people?"

"I don't know sir." The old man said with a shrug. "Have you?"

Sesshomaru closed his hands into fists. "What do you mean by that?"

The old man turned away from him to the growing fire. "I simply mean that more and more people are being attacked ever since that girl came to the city." He looked at the prince sharply. "And just a few days ago, a monster was able to take control of quite a few of your people. Making them attack that very same girl. It's very strange if you ask me. And has many of the people concerned."

"I'm not sure what you are implying, good sir, but I'm not quite sure I appreciate it."

"But you do, don't you, my lord?"

"Don't I what?"

"Know exactly what I am implying." His eyes narrowed on him. "The girl must go. She simply has to in, order for the people to be safe. If she leaves then the attacks will stop and the city will be safe. And isn't that your main wish, your highness? The safety of Cinderhallow?" After a short pause where neither of them spoke, the old man slowly stood, groaning with his bones, before he slowly headed for the door. "She has to go, for the good of the city, Prince Sesshomaru." The old man's voice changed slightly as he walked out the door.

Sesshomaru blinked at it, certain he had heard it before. He ran for the front door to his home but the old man was already on the road, staring hard at him. "Remember what I said Little Prince. Or there will be hell to pay."

As he took a step forward, passing the threshold of his home, a sharp wind caught up and the Prince stepped back inside, covering his eyes to protect them. When the gale passed, he looked up but the old man was gone. Just a whisper in the air.

"See to it."

Sesshomaru gave a growl, infuriated by what had just happened then turned back inside, hurrying to wash, eat and head back to the hospital, determined to remain at Rin's side until she recovered. Now more than ever, she needed his protection.

* * *

 **A/N: You know what, screw it. You lot clearly don't like this story so starting SATURDAY 7th May, I'm going to publish the whole thing. You want to know why I'm so pissed off?**

 **I went a WHOLE WEEK WITHOUT A _SINGLE REVIEW _ ON THIS STORY! **

**That's just... unheard of for me. Maybe I'm just so used to getting loads of reviews that not getting any is... but yeah, screw it. I've had it with Scarlet. No more keeping you waiting. No more suspense. You can just have the lot and screw it! I've had it!**

 **So if you like the story then enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rin's recovery took far longer than she expected or wanted. She couldn't leave the hospital for four more days and even then, Sesshomaru had to basically carry her. She was so tired of being bed ridden. But at the same time, the world had been kind. A day before her discharge from the hospital, a thick blanket of snow had fallen, covering the whole of Cinderhallow.

Snow and rain were very similar so the monsters rarely came out.

Sitting by a window, she watched the snow fall from the sky and land on the windowsill. She was at least conscious most of the time now even if simple tasks like eating or dressing herself were painful. Sesshomaru was happy to help, but there were something she had to do alone, like getting dressed.

She glanced down at her hands and the bandages wrapped all the way around her palm and wrists.

"Rin."

She gave a sound of approval and turned her head to the side. "Sess."

He sighed, coming towards her with a tray of food. "You know you're not meant to talk."

"I… feel better." She croaked then reached up to her neck. Somewhere in the fight, someone had kicked her throat, bruising her vocal cords, practically muting her. It was taking a long time to heal.

Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh as he sat beside her. "You're a stubborn bitch, I'll give you that."

She smiled weakly then reached out his hand, brushing her thumb over his own bandage. Even with the snow, some monsters still attacked and with her out of commission, he'd been fighting on his own. She felt sorry for him but wasn't able to say it. She could just sit in her chair and watch the snow fall and the winter come.

He smiled at her then reached to his pocket. "I've been meaning to return this to you." He said, holding out a small, slightly battered box. "It was found when you were attacked."

She smiled then curled his fingers around the box. "For… you. Happy… Christmas." She wheezed then leant her head back. Four words and she was exhausted.

Sesshomaru smiled gently then sat back. "That's not for a few days yet. But I'll open it now if you wish?"

She nodded.

Opening the lid, he chuckled lightly. A small metal crescent moon rested on the cushion, a thin fabric strap attached to the top, enabling it to be connected to something.

He smiled. "A sword charm." He touched it gently. "Did you know, I was born under a crescent moon?"

She shook her head a little.

"Yeah. And where I come from, a crescent moon brings good luck."

She smiled. She'd just brought it because it looked pretty but she was glad it had such meaning behind it.

He stared at the trinket for a moment then looked up at her. "I haven't wrapped yours but you can have it now if you like?"

Rin thought then nodded, watching him as he walked away and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a large bag. Her eyes narrowed as it was placed in her lap. "Merry Christmas Rin."

Careful of her hands, she reached inside and pulled the item out, frowning as she saw a large red item. She lifted it up and it unfolded itself. It was a cape, bright fire red with a hood at the back. She looked it up and down then shot the prince a dirty look, swearing in her mind at him.

He just smiled at her then chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it Red Hood." He chuckled then reached behind his back and pulled out another gift. "This is your real present."

With a sharp look, she reached out and took the wrapped gift, carefully removing the paper and blinking at what was before her. A book, leather bound with a range of colourful dots in the cover.

"I noticed your journal is getting quite full." Sesshomaru commented as she picked it up, her eyes wide. "I thought you would like a new one."

She smiled at the book, running her fingers over the cover before leaning towards the prince and kissed his cheek, watching him grin and blush. He stayed there before he stood up and took the red cape and wrapped it around her. "Don't want you to get cold."

Nodding her thanks, she sat back, turning to the meal he'd brought her. She managed to hold the spoon alone for a few minutes but then her grip failed. The prince soon stepped forward towards her. "Here, let me."

It went on for the whole of the winter season, Rin gradually building back her strength and the months of recovery had brought the pair of them closer together, to a point where they would sit by the fire downstairs, Rin leaning on the prince with her red cloak around them. He might have brought it as a joke but she actually liked it, it was warm and had a spiced smell to it, perfect for the winter months. By the time the first spring flowers arrived, she was back to her normal self, ready to fight with the Prince once again, smiling up at him as they watched over the city and each other.

After one battle, Rin was writing down her thoughts in a new journal to notice the eyes upon her, watching her every move and smile. It wasn't until a glass appeared on the table at her side that she looked up. "Sess?"

"I thought we could have a drink." He explained, filling the glass with some wine.

"Sure. But… why?"

He smiled and nodded towards the window, streaks of water were marking the glass with a gentle patter of rain outside. Rin smiled at it. "Ah. No patrol tonight."

"No monsters in the rain. No tracks either but you can't win them all." Sesshomaru nodded as he took a sip of his own glass. "But at least we get the night off."

"True."

"So, why don't you join me for dinner? I'm apparently quite a good cook."

Rin tipped her head as she took a sip. "Says who?"

"People?" He teased, walking out of the room.

Closing the book, Rin stood and walked after him, curious to find what was going on. She ended up stopping in stunned silence when she came into the kitchen and found what could only be called a candle lit dinner. Her cheeks went a little warm at the cloth covered table with two candles in the middle and the range of fine cutlery. "Dinner?" She teased as she went over to the table. "This looks like a banquet."

"I told you, I'm a good cook." The sly prince chuckled as he pulled out a chair for her. "And I'm a show off."

"Unless it comes to landmines." She teased as she sat and was tucked into the table.

He didn't raise to the bait and went behind her, bringing out the first plate of food. It took Rin just three mouthfuls to confess that he was an amazing cook. The prince was oddly quiet at the praise, just continuing with the meal. They talked but it never went far or lasted very long, voids of silence where the only sound was the rain outside. Rin didn't mind the silence but the longing, cool looks the prince kept giving her were something else.

He looked at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes and for the life of her she couldn't work out why she didn't stop him. Or at least why she wasn't returning the favour. Four divine courses later, Rin leant back on her chair and groaned. "Damn, that was a great meal!"

Sesshomaru also looked proud at his accomplishment before standing and holding out his hand to her. "Come."

Half smiling, she took his fingers and walked with him, up the stairs and right to the roof where a small balcony was situated. Picking up an umbrella from the side and holding Rin's hand in the other, they stepped out, umbrella over their heads; with the dark of the rain clouds above, Cinderhallow had turned on its lights and from the manor, the streets and houses looked like diamonds on a blanket of velvet, shimmering in the rain.

"Wow." Rin whispered, standing right next to the banister. "What a view."

"Second best in the city." Sesshomaru nodded from her side, ensuring she was protected from the rain as they observed it.

Rin looked at him with a confused frown. "What's the best then?"

"The one I'm looking at."

The woman rolled her eyes. "How often have you used _that_ line?"

Caught, he looked away. "That's what I get for being charming."

"Sess, charming is not a word I would use to describe you."

"Oh? So what would you use?"

The rain dripped down her face from the edge of the umbrella as she thought about the man and his question. "Self-centred, egotistic… moody?"

"Any good ones?"

"That might take a while." She laughed. "Well… dedicated, brave… strong?" She looked up and down him. "Handsome."

"You think I'm handsome?"

She blushed a little then nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well I think you are a rude, ungrateful brat."

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"But you are also remarkably skilled and a truly great ally to have. And while you do infuriate me… I can't think of anyone I would rather go into battle with."

Her blush grew a little deeper as she turned away from him. "Hey, what brought on all this mushy shit on? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Perhaps." He chuckled, stepping behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Perhaps I'm feeling 'mushy' around you."

"Careful there. You make it sound like you're trying to seduce me, Sess."

He moved his head closer to her ear and smiled as he whispered 'I am.' Rin's heart stopped when he did. From enemies to allies to friends, she already knew her connection with the prince was complicated but this new development had blindsided her.

But while she had not been expecting it, she knew what to do. Calming her racing heart, she turned to look at him. "You know, hearing that really made my heart leap Sess. I mean… I've known you for months and while you go off to those big fancy events, you never once had someone at your side. So I'm flattered you would think that way around me. But… I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Get involved with someone. It's not safe for me to call someone a friend because of the Wolf." She stared at him with a sad smile. "He would do anything to make me suffer, he's killed people just because they were kind to me. Can you imagine what he would do if someone was close to me?"

The prince blinked at her then walked back into the house and lowered the umbrella. "I… I understand Rin. But surely you understand that I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." She moved to his side. "And although I would like nothing more than to… give in. I can't. For both our sakes."

The prince stared at her before looking away. "If you change your mind, then the offer still stands."

She smiled, reaching out and hugging him loosely. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Sesshomaru sighed as he held her back before brushing his nose in her hair and pulled away. "I'm going to go do the washing up."

"I'll dry." She said cheerfully.

Despite now knowing that her companion had feelings for her, nothing changed. The pair fought like cat and dog, one moment and would curl up by the fire the next, happy in the company of each other. They trained, patrolled and worked together as they always had.

They were happy.

The Prince didn't try and woo Rin again, deciding to let her come to him but her resolve to protect him from the Wolf was too strong. One night, the hunter sat in her bed, reading when a soft knock filled the air from her door. "Come in?"

Wearing just a loose pair of trousers, the prince entered, walking to her side, sitting on the bed. "Hey, what you doing?"

"Just reading."

He smiled before reaching out for her hands and took one from the book, looking over the fingers. "My Rin, what lovely hands you have."

"All the better to hold you with." She replied with a smile as she put her book down, not noticing he moved closer as she did.

He took hold of her neck this time, staring gently into her eyes. "My Rin, what beautiful eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with."

She did see him move closer this time, staring down on her with those striking golden eyes. "My Rin…" He whispered against her, his thumb gently caressed her cheek. "What perfect lips you have."

"All the better to kiss you with." And with that said, she pulled him in passionately against her, lying back on the bed as he climbed on top, not once breaking the kiss. She could feel his hands going up and down her, up into her hair and down her sides but not once imposing himself on her. Just a kiss. A passionate kiss but just a kiss.

His touch was intoxicating and Rin couldn't get enough of it, even more when he left her lips, letting her pant for air before pecking her cheek, slowly working his way down to her neck. She barely contained the moan of delight at the touch, feeling him grab her shoulders to steady himself.

A sharp pain and she gasped, pushing him violently away from her and holding where he had bitten her, feeling blood pool over her fingers. She turned to scold Sesshomaru but it wasn't him. Knelt over her, with her blood dripping from his cold cruel mouth and dead black eyes, was the Wolf. He smirked at her, licking his lips. "No… all the better to eat you with." He said then pounced forward.

Rin gasped as she sat up sharply, panting for breath, her eyes darting around her room in search for danger.

She was alone.

Her hand held her neck, phantom pains from the bite filling her but she was unharmed. _A dream._ She realised and fell flat on the bed. It felt so real… so terrifying. She could still feel the Wolf's breath on her… the bite… the kill.

Grabbing her cloak, she wrapped herself up and left her room, carefully making her way towards Sesshomaru's room when a creak on the floor reminded her she'd come unarmed. A candlestick soon became her defence as she slowly progressed towards his room. "Sess?" She whispered as she pushed his door in. "Sesshomaru? Are you awake?"

A light blinded her and she squinted to see the prince sit up in his bed, having lit a candle. "Rin? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"I thought I heard something." She lied, putting the candlestick down. "Came to check on you."

"Coming to my rescue hey?" He smirked as he looked at her.

"Shut up you jerk. I was just worried you had stepped on a mine again."

"Yeah right. Well, if you are done, I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah." Rin mumbled as she watched him roll back over in bed. "Sorry to bother you."

* * *

 **A/N: So, as promised, every chapter now going to be published. So yeah, enjoy**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rin sighed as she slowly shone her light over the trees around them. "This is not good. If we don't find them soon…"

"We will Rin." Sesshomaru said as he walked alongside her, watching the forest as well.

She didn't say anything, just carried on looking. A few hours ago, a sensor had detected a monster near the city and Rin had been dispatched. While there was no signs of the creature, there were signs of humans, a car had been turned upside down in the attack yet she couldn't find the occupants.

Sesshomaru was the one to find the tracks, signs of three people, two adults and a child, heading into the forest. It was getting darker by the minute and if they didn't find them by nightfall, their chances of seeing dawn were slim. Rin sighed again then hurried onwards, listening to the world around her.

She stopped suddenly and reached down to her side. "Sess."

He nodded, hearing what she'd heard. They both froze, ready for the fight but Rin held up her hand, reminding him there weren't just monsters in the forest but humans as well. They couldn't just attack a sound, they had to wait for confirmation. Sesshomaru at her back, she reached down to the floor and picked up a stone, throwing it towards the sound.

A whimper came out and Rin blinked, running towards the source. She looked down and saw a small boy sat on the ground, holding himself tight but he looked up in horror as he saw the pair, giving another small whimper, backing up a little. Rin knelt to his side. "Shush, its ok. Don't worry. We're here to help you."

He looked over them both then his eyes closed and he began to cry, Rin reaching out and held his shoulder. "It's ok. I promise, we'll get you out of here. Are you the boy from the car?"

He nodded.

"Where are your parents?"

He sniffed then pointed over to the side. Sesshomaru moved to follow his directions and stopped at a tree, looking down over a small mound and what was behind it. He sighed then looked back and shook his head to Rin.

She lowered her head as well then turned back to the boy. "Come on, we have to get out of here. We'll take you back to the city. Can you stand?"

He nodded again and made his way to his feet, rubbing his arms.

Rin smiled before taking off her coat and putting it around him. "Here, it will keep you warm. Sesshomaru, lets…"

She stopped when the prince held up his hand, listening. The boy at her side, she listened as well before suddenly the ground below them gave way, casting dirt and rock into the air with a roar. Sesshomaru ran over the cracks to the pair, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her away.

She did manage to catch a glimpse at their attacker, an enormous creature, blood red eyes and a mouth just full of teeth, three thin fingers on each hand and two long curled horns above its head. She gasped at it as it looked at her but then turned and ran into the forest. "Sess! Split up!"

He nodded and Rin took the child one way and Sesshomaru went the other, heading into the forest and she looked back over at the trees but Rin couldn't see the demon following her. She stopped and looked back, watching for her partner or the demon but neither came. She did hear trees falling and felt the ground giving way so the creature was still attacking somewhere, but a sharp tug on her arm reminded her that she wasn't so alone. She had to keep him safe first.

Turning back, she ran out of the forest and to the road, finding her own car beside the abandoned one. She lifted the child into the passenger seat and nodded. "Listen to me, I know it's scary but I have to leave and go back to my friend." She pressed a button on the side of the machine, the button soon beginning to flash. "This here is a beacon, it will send help to come and get you. But I have to go, alright?"

"Don't leave me, please."

"I know you're scared. But I have to help him. I'm sorry. Keep the door closed and don't leave until help arrives." She stood up and shut the door on him, turning to run back into the forest. She kept running, following the sounds and vibrations until she finally found Sesshomaru and the monster, engaged in battle, the prince trying hard to avoid the attacks but the creature was so strong and fast he was clearly struggling.

Rin ran over to him, firing on the creature before it roared and turned to face her. "You!" It growled, in a deep male voice. "Stay out of this!"

She frowned at him. "So you can talk hey?"

"I can do more than talk." He growled and lashed out at her. "I am the one to kill you both."

She rolled away from his attack and looked over at the prince as he held his right arm, blood trickling down over his hand to the floor. She hadn't realised he was hurt, the look in his eyes showing just how bad the pain was.

The beast chuckled. "You're worried about him? Well don't be. I will finish him off soon enough."

"Like hell you will." She snapped, firing out at him and hitting him in the eye. "If anyone's going to kill Sesshomaru, it'll not be some weakling like you!"

The demon growled at the pain then snapped at her once more, a thick black smoke coming from its mouth. Rin gasped and covered her mouth to protect herself but the smoke became a thick sticky webbing, binding her upper body. She staggered a little, losing her balance and falling to her knees, trying to break free of the mess.

The beast chuckled. "I wasn't told to kill you, but I will once I'm finished with him." He turned his attention to the other man before swinging for him again. Sesshomaru backed off a little but then stopped, feeling his foot staggered on something. Looking back he realised he was standing on top of a cliff but then turned his attention to the creature.

It smiled, stepping forward. "So, what's it going to be, Prince? My claws or my teeth."

He let out a deep breath, clutching his arm tighter before glancing at Rin and turned, jumping off the cliff.

Both the woman and the creature were stunned but after peering over to check, the creature went back to the woman. "Looks like he chose his own fate. So then, what about you?"

Rin glared at it as it came closer. "I've made my choice." She closed her eyes tight and closed her hand into a fist. The blast from her weapon shattered the webbing around her and sending it flying in every direction. She felt a few shards catch her skin but the pain wasn't as bad as expected.

Also it distracted the creature and she got up, firing on it as she sprinting under its legs, grabbing a familiar item from the floor and jumped over the cliff as well. It was almost dawn by then but the drop was still hidden in shadows, she had no idea what was below.

Pardon one thing.

Sesshomaru.

She fell for a few seconds until she landed hard, rolling down a dirt bank into some softer mud. She groaned to herself. "Ah fuck that hurt." She groaned, sitting up, testing her joints for damage, finding that her wrist hurt but it wasn't broken so she counted herself as lucky. Looking back up the cliff face but there was no sign of the creature.

She worked her way to her feet then began looking around, looking for the Prince. She soon found him, lying just a bit away from her. She ran over and knelt at his side, rolling him to his back and looking over him. He groaned in pain as she put pressure on his arm before his eyes opened. "Rin."

"Hey." She said, steadying herself as she got to work tying a tourniquet above his arm. "Come on, we have to move."

"Leave me." He mumbled. "It's after me."

"I just jumped off a cliff to save you." She retorted, standing up and looking around. "I'm not going to leave you now so get your sorry ass up and move it!" His good arm was already around her neck as she forced him to stand. He moaned and leant on her, walking as best he could down the valley of the cliff, each step a painful movement.

Rin kept an eye on him, his face was paler than normal and she swore there was a sweat on his brow. Most obvious was his breathing, how short and shallow it was, uneven. She had to get him to cover and fast.

She glanced around; the rocks on both sides were steep but climbable, she could make it up but carrying Sess and with a hurt wrist, she would never make it all the way up.

As they moved a bit further, she realised, perhaps she didn't have to. There was an opening in the rock face, about 20 meters off the ground and another 10 from the top. It looked large enough to hide them both. She looked at the prince then set him down, removing his shirt and ripping it up into long thin strips.

"That… was new." He moaned as she did.

She ignored him, binding some of the fabric around her hands to cover the palms before tying the rest into a long rope. "Sess, tie this around your middle, I'm going to carry you up but you're not strong enough to hold on yourself."

He nodded and did as told, his eyes wincing when he tried to use his arm. Rin looked over the rock face as he wrapped his good arm around her. "Just stay with me Sess."

He moaned into her shoulder, barely conscious anymore. She stepped to the rock and reached out, carefully putting her weight onto it. The rock, the makeshift rope and her hands held so she pulled herself up, one slow step after another, working her way slowly towards the cave.

Sesshomaru groaned as she jostled him. "Rin… why…. why you doing this?"

"What kind of stupid… question is that?" She panted, the strain on her body growing with each movement. "I wasn't going to let you die."

He frowned at her then held her a little tighter. "Thank you."

"Forget it. Now… stop talking and save your strength."

He nodded and Rin went back to the climb. She stopped suddenly when she heard a noise behind them, worried the creature had found them but after a moment, the sound moved away. She looked up towards the cave. "Not far now. Stay with me Sess."

His hand tightened around her middle in response.

Just a few more steps and Rin made it, she was able to pull them both up onto the ledge of the cave and crawl inside. Her body burned from the effort and lay on her side panting for a while before untying the makeshift rope and turned to drag the prince deeper into the cave. It was dry but cold and a lot deeper than it looked from the ground, leading off into the rocks.

"Sess?" She asked, leaning him on the wall.

He stared at her and nodded. "Rin."

"How you feeling?"

"Like… my arm's going to fall off."

"I doubt it will. It's your arm after all. It's too stubborn to fall off."

The prince laughed dryly at Rin's witty remark. "That may just be true."

She smiled. "At least your sense of humour isn't hurt." She sighed and moved towards the entrance. "That creature, it's still out there somewhere. I don't even know how we are going to defeat it."

"It's after me."

"I noticed. It's very strange, that a creature would target someone." She looked back at him. "It even said it was 'ordered' to kill you." The prince stared at her before trying to move but stopped and grabbed his arm. Rin ran back to him quickly. "Don't move."

"It hurts."

"I can tell." She sighed then reached down to her side, opening a pocket on her belt and lifting a small white paper triangle but she frowned at it. "Fuck. I have an anaesthetic that will help but it has to be dissolved in water." She looked around the cave before standing and pulled out a small torch, shining it down into the darkness. "There might be something a bit further down… but it looks like… it going down quite far."

"Go."

"Sess."

"Don't be long." He held his arm again. "It's not like I can move."

"Yeah and you'll be left defenceless."

"It's a risk we need to take. You need to check… there aren't any… creatures in here. And there might be some water."

She sighed and looked down at the medicine then at him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She knelt and placed her weapon in his lap. "I swear."

He nodded and lent back on the rocks, watching as she began to walk down the cave until she vanished around a corner from sight.

Rin shone the torch carefully over the walls and floor, looking for any sign of water. She also kept Sesshomaru's sword in hand, in case any monsters called the caves home. She rounded a turn and shone her light over the walls before blinking as she looked upon a large flat surface.

All across it was a beautiful, if aged, mural of some kind. For a moment, she temporarily forgot about her task and looked over it, a detailed painting compete with colour and remarkably well preserved, separated into several panels, as if to tell a story. She shone the light over the first part, an image of three separate lands, each one with fine detail; one of green grass and trees filled with fruit, one on fishing boats where the waves almost moved and another that appeared to be just black rock with lines of red in it, as if on fire. There were people on each land, detailed images but all of them faceless and they wore outfits painted in red, black or yellow. And while the red and yellow figures were human in shape, some of the black ones looked different, on four legs or with no legs at all.

She moved on. The next panel showed one person dressed in black slightly larger than the others and some of the people in red and yellow were running away from it while black were moving towards it.

The third panel was disturbing; the larger black figure was holding an axe above their head and standing above a range of yellow, red and black figures as they lay on the ground, small lines showing where they had been killed. Even the trees around were dead.

Rin stepped on, interested in the story but was disappointed when the forth panel was half gone. All she could make out was the larger black figure had fallen due to a yellow line that went through it. Where the line came from she couldn't tell since that part was gone, eroded away by… She blinked. _Water!_ A small crack had appeared over the mural and water from above was trickling down. Quickly Rin diverted it to the paper and mixed it with her finger until it became a thin paste and ran back the way she'd come to Sesshomaru.

He was just where she'd left him, breathing short shallow pants in an attempt to control the pain. She knelt at his side and tipped the paper to his mouth. "Here, swallow this."

He opened his eyes and did as told, gulping it down. Almost instantly he felt his pain numb and his mind relaxed, leaning back. Rin smiled at him and reached back for his hair and brushed it away. "There. Just rest for a bit. Once you're able we'll get out of here." He lay his head back on the rock and closed his eyes. Rin sat beside him and sighed, watching him sleep, worrying about him. But part of her was also thinking about the mural. It looked so old yet she was certain the black figures were monsters.

 _How could creatures that only appeared 30 years ago be on a mural that's at least a thousand years old?_ She wondered but then looked up at the prince as he moaned. Questions could wait. For now, she had to protect him.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Wincing, Sesshomaru forced his head up, even if it was pure agony and opened his eyes. He reached for his arm, groaning at the pain but it wasn't as bad as he expected. More stiff and numb than painful.

His gaze went over the rest of the cave they had taken shelter in and spotted Rin by the mouth. "Rin?"

She looked back and smiled, running to his side and kneeling next to him. "How you feeling?"

"Better but…" He grunted. "I can't move my arm."

"That's the drug I gave you, it will stay like that until you get the antidote."

"Antidote?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "That anaesthetic is basically a pain killing poison. Stays in effect until you have the antidote. Powerful and very useful. You have four days to get the antidote before you lose complete use of whatever it has numbed. Now, can you move? We need to get out of here before that creature comes back. It's already passed by under us twice now. I'm not sure if it knows we are here or if it's just wandering blind. Either way, we don't have long before sunset."

He nodded softly and tried to stand up, struggling but managing.

Rin went over to the entrance and looked out. "It's not that far down, we can probably jump if you're strong enough."

"As long as I don't roll and land on my arm, I'll be fine." Sess told her as he walked over to the entrance and looked down then frowned and looked over at her. "Rin, you climbed all the way up here with me on your back?"

She didn't look at him. "Don't worry about it. I've done far worse climbs. Now, I'll jump down first and catch you if you stagger ok?"

With a nod, Sesshomaru watched as she grabbed the edge of the cave to reduce the distance then let go, landing hard on the ground but remained upright.

He soon followed but lost his balance and stumbled. True to her word, Rin grabbed him, using her own weight to stop him from falling on his bad arm. She held him for a moment, head on his bare shoulder and staring at the light blue twisted tattoo over his chest.

She gulped and stepped back, looking up at him. "Come on, we need to move."

He nodded and they turned, walking down the valley they had jumped down that morning but the light was getting bad and soon the monsters would be out again. Rin sighed, looking around for a way to get all the way up without a climb but the rock face was still too steep.

They carried on, weapons at the ready and eyes sharp. Suddenly Rin felt the ground move under her and hurried to the side, Sesshomaru following her and no sooner had they made it than once more, the ground split open and the horned beast jumped out with a roar, landing in the middle of the path, blocking their way.

It growled at them. "So, there you are! I knew I would find you soon enough! You two are troublesome I'll give you that!"

Rin lifted her gun towards it but restrained from firing. "Tell me, who sent you to kill Sesshomaru?"

The creature laughed and bent towards her. "Really? You think I know his name? All I know is I am to obey him. He said kill and I will kill, that is the way it is."

The woman glared then fired but the creature just lifted its hand, blocking the bullet. It snarled. "You troublesome wench!"

Lifting its claw high into the sky, the beast began to swing it down when suddenly it pulled away, howling with pain and clutching its eye. Rin blinked as she saw an arrow sticking out from between its fingers. She followed the angle and…

A young boy with short spikey ginger hair was stood at the top of the cliff, dressed in a turquoise blue shirt and brown pants, a thick orange scarf around his neck while in his hands was a bow and quiver. He frowned at the beast, nocking another arrow and firing, this time hitting the beast on the forehead but the arrow bounced off.

Now with a new target that had hurt it, the creature turned to him and swung at the cliff below the man, causing an avalanche that sent him hurtling towards the floor. Although he screamed, the boy was able jump away from the worst of the falling rocks and ran to Rin and Sesshomaru. "Hey Red."

The woman smiled. "Fox."

Fox winked. "Catch up after this?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." He chuckled then ran off again, darting away from the monster as it attacked, firing another arrow to the beast's side. It howled with pain and went for him again, faster than expected and Fox gasped.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Came another voice before something darted past the young boy and up to the creature's legs, making it howl with pain and fall forward slightly. "Haven't I taught you better?!"

Rin didn't smile as she saw who was before her. Another man, this one with brunette hair with several thin straps of leather around his arms and chest, brown pants and a short grey dagger in each hand.

The creature turned to the pair. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ahh shut it you big wind bag." The brunette said, kicking the creature in the face before bringing out two short daggers, one in each hand and plunged them into its head, right above the wounded eye.

It screamed and tried to get up but Rin fired another shot, hitting it square on the forehead. It didn't move after that, falling to the ground and soon began to smoke, turning to bones before them.

The man with the daggers frowned as he turned to the woman. "What'd you do that for?!" He snapped angrily. "I had him!"

"I was just making sure Koga!" She retorted.

"The name's Wolf!" He growled back.

"As if _I_ would _ever_ call you that!"

The other man soon hurried over and stood between them. "Hey, guys, come on. Save it for later. Look, we have wounded there and sun is about to go down. Let's get out of this area and then you two can fight as much as you want, alright?"

Koga glared at him for a moment then sighed, putting the daggers away. "Yeah alright. Come on, there is a slope up ahead, we can get out of this canyon there."

"Great." Rin sighed then turned to Sesshomaru.

The man looked over her then the others. "Care to introduce me Rin?"

The others blinked at hearing the name but the woman nodded. "Guys, this is Sesshomaru, the leader of Cinderhallow. Sesshomaru, this is Koga and Shippo, also known as the Fox and…" She snarled at Koga. " _The Wolf_. They are from RAINBOW."

Koga huffed as they walked. "Far better hunters that little miss chosen one over there."

"Koga." Shippo warned. "Come on, remember the task at hand."

"Yeah, I get it."

Carefully the four made their way to the slope and up, heading back to the road were, beside Rin's car was another vehicle, taller, blocker than hers. She made her way over, glad to see the boy was gone, then nodded to the others. "Well, thanks for the save."

Shippo smiled at her. "No problem Red."

Sesshomaru nodded at them. "Please, follow us back to my home. It's almost dark and I have extra rooms for you to stay the night."

Rin instantly shot him a dirty look but the damage was done. Shippo jumped forward. "Yes please! I'm fed up of sleeping on the ground with Koga's snoring!"

"Hey! I do not snore!"

Rin shook her head. "Look, let's get out of here, alright." She climbed into her car and turned over the engine, turning it around and heading back to Cinderhallow and to the manor. Parked, she watched as the others climbed out and their eyes went wide.

The brunette huffed as he crossed his arms, walking up to the front door. "Woah. So, you living here now Red? Little miss fancy's gone up in the world hey?"

"You're more than welcome to sleep in the garden if you want Koga." She snarled back but then followed Sesshomaru inside, sitting him down by the fireplace and getting a first aid kit.

Shippo carefully removed his bow and quiver from his shoulder, sitting down near the woman. "So, how long you been here now?"

"About… about a year now hey Sess?"

He nodded. "And a tough one at that."

"Yeah well, if you have the Red Hood in the area, she always brings trouble." Koga huffed, standing as far away as he could. "Ask me, you should force her to leave."

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes over at the young man who was staring back at him with bright blue eyes. "What?"

"I'm just saying. If she leaves then the attacks will stop and your city will be safe."

Rin huffed loudly as she carried on stitching Sesshomaru's wound. "I can hear you."

"Yeah well, I am right." Koga growled, stepping forward. "All you ever leave is a trail of bodies! People believe in you because you're meant to be some kind of saviour but you're not! You are nothing but a curse Red! A fucking monster in your own right!"

"Koga!" Shippo snapped, standing up and grabbing the man by the straps around his chest. "That's enough!"

"How many people have died because of her!? How many?! Hundreds? Thousands? How long do we have to keep fighting because of her!"

"That's enough!" The prince snapped loudly at the man, standing up. "I invited you back here to ask if you would stay and defend my city while I recover. But if you are going to speak about my friend in such a way then I am going to demand that _you_ leave! Right now!" His eyes turned to the ginger. "You are welcome to stay but I believe it would be best for you to leave with your mentor."

Koga glared at him. "You dare you call that thing your friend!"

"She is. Now, get out of my home. Now."

The Wolf gave him a half smile. "Oh, don't you worry, we're leaving. But we're never too far away." His eyes shot to Rin's as she stood beside him. "And don't you worry Red Hood, you will get what you deserve, one way or another. I'll be sure of that."

Sesshomaru closed his hand into a fist. "OUT!"

He stood for a moment then turned and walked away, leaving the room. "Shippo." He called, demanding his attention.

Shippo looked between the door and the woman, torn on where to go before Rin nodded. "You go Shippo. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The boy smiled. "Take care Red."

"You too Fox."

With a charming smile, the Fox hurried out after his friend.

Once they heard the car move away, Rin let out a deep breath and slapped the back of her hand against Sesshomaru's chest. "Now sit down and let me finish."

He glared at her then did as told, watching her carefully. After a year together, he'd learnt a few things about her and thought himself able to understand her. But now she was withdrawn, focused solely on stitching his arm closed.

She eventually let out a sigh. "He hates me." She confessed.

"Why?"

"Because… I loved him once." She sighed. "And you know what happens to those I love."

"The Wolf?"

"Attacked him. He almost died because of it. And when he recovered, he started telling everyone that I was evil. I allow him since hating me is the best way to protect him from another attack." She looked up at him. "That's why I won't let you get any closer to me."

He stared at her. "Rin, my feelings for you will never be affected by what has happened in the past."

"They should. Because he's right, wherever I go, I leave a trail of bodies."

Sesshomaru stared at her as she began to wrap his arm in a clean neat bandage. He sat in silence until she was done but as she stood to move away, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Rin… if a man really loved you, he wouldn't let anything stop him from loving you. He'd keep fighting, make himself stronger to be at your side. He'd… _I'd_ never give up on being with you and I will never stop trying to make myself worthy of being at your side. Even if you don't want me to be."

She stared at him, her shoulders dropping slightly before closing her hand around his only to let it go and walk away, leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rin stood silently, long ranged weapon in her hands as she scanned the city. She wasn't in the mood to patrol with Sesshomaru being wounded back home but she needed to do it. Hopefully there wouldn't be any trouble tonight.

"Hey Red."

She turned quickly, rifle at the ready as she aimed but then sighed. "Fox."

The young man chuckled as he walked over to her. "You're normally sharper. I got all the way to the edge of the roof before you noticed. Figured I'd tell you I was there, just to make sure you didn't shoot me."

With a deep sigh, Rin looked back out over the city. "I don't understand why someone with as good an aim as you is wasting your time on a primitive weapon like a bow and arrow."

"Hey, I'm best with a bow. Besides, your prince uses a sword. That's far more primitive." He laughed, coming over to the wall she was leaning on and sitting casually against it. "So, how you doing?"

"I've been better. But aren't you meant to be with Koga?"

"He wanted to blow off some steam so he's patrolling the south of the city."

"He's still mad at me."

Shippo shrugged. "Koga gets mad at all sorts of things. He shouts at me too and often leaves me behind so he can go off alone to hunt something but he always comes back." He laughed softly. "And only sometimes does he come back hurt." He turned his bright green eyes to the woman and smiled. "So? Want to tell me what's on your mind? You seam really out of it."

After a moment, Rin sighed. "It's Sesshomaru." She confessed, looking out over the city. "He… he keeps telling me he cares about me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You know what happens to those who care about me. It's a miracle you have lasted so long."

He shrugged. "I'm friendly to everyone. The Wolf probably thinks you're nothing special to me."

"That's perhaps your only protection from him."

"Yeah. But what about Sesshomaru?"

"He's a strong fighter… and a good man, I know that much. But… could I ever let him stand beside me?"

Shippo took a moment, watching the city before sighing and standing up straight. "Rin, can I tell you something? People at RAINBOW train as hard as they can because of you. They want to be just like you, to be as strong as you. But they never can be because no one will ever know how hard it is for you. Even I don't and I've been by your side for years, since I came to the camp and you helped train me. I've always looked up to you. You were always so much stronger than me and I wanted nothing more than to be just like you." He exhaled slowly. "I know now that I never will. No one could ever match that strength. You're like a fire, burning so bright, lighting up the darkness but if anyone tried to match you, they would just burn. No one can ever be as strong as you because of what you have to do, what you have done and where your life will lead." His eyes went up towards the sky. "But that's the thing. Everyone looks _up_ to you. I know I haven't seen much of him but I can tell, Sesshomaru doesn't look _up_ to you. He looks at you. As an _equal_."

"He's not my equal."

"That's not the point. He doesn't see you as the EOL like the rest of us. He sees you as a hunter, like himself. That's what he wants. To be with someone like him."

"If I have a relationship with someone, I want it to be with someone who understands me. And with everything I do that is not easy to find."

"Hhr?"

"He said that once. That he wanted to be with someone who understood him." She lowered her head. "I do understand his pain, his drive to do what he does."

"So?"

"So… does that mean I love him?"

"Only you can answer that Red. And all I can do is tell you, you look good."

"What?"

"Normally when I see you, you look like you have the weight of the world on you." He smiled a little. "Maybe this time, someone else has taken a bit of that weight."

Rin looked at him then smiled kindly. "When did you get so wise Shippo?"

He grinned. "Ah, me? I'm the same goofy kid you always knew. It's you who's gotten dumber."

"Why you little!" she snapped out towards him, aiming to grab him but he was just a little too quick, jumping out of her away with a boyish laugh.

"What's the matter Red? Too much cuddling with your prince made you sloooww?"

"You're going to pay for that Shippo!"

She lashed out a right hook towards him but he blocked and turned, trying to strike her. Red was faster this time and dipped away, coming down and punching him in the jaw. He fell to the ground, rubbing his face. "Ooww!"

"Serves you right." She huffed before held down a hand to him. "Come on, you're coming on patrol with me. I'm down a partner tonight so let's see if Koga is as good a tutor as he makes out to be."

Shippo laughed softly as he took her hand and used it to get up. "I'd be honoured Red Hood."

"Then come along, Fox." She turned with a smirk and jumped to the next building, heading off into the distance.

The young boy kept up well with her, laughing as they made their way down to the street and began to walk around the city, Shippo telling her all sorts of stories and jokes to help pass the time. Rin couldn't help but giggle or groan at them, depending on how old or ridiculous they were.

She smiled as they walked. She missed Shippo, he was a free spirit with a deep drive in him. Like many recruits at Rainbow, he'd lost his family to monsters and taken to training to defeat them, for revenge. It was a determination many shared and many respected.

A few hours into their patrol, Rin sighed as they continued to walk but then gasped, spotting something sparkle off to the side of her. She turned, drawing her weapon but it was too late. As if from thin air, the dark wolf came at her, axe high, cold smirk on his lips as he brought it down…

On Shippo.

"Shippo!" She screamed on realising the target but the boy had no chance. He screamed as the axe collided with his arm from behind and he fell, clutching it as blood streamed down.

Rin gasped but then concentrated on the Wolf as he pulled away from the boy and went for her. She pulled her hand up to fire but he grabbed her arm, twisting it and throwing her weapon away before he grabbing her by the throat, pulled her in, his blood covered axe pressed into her neck. He smirked at her. "Just remember Red Hood, I will always be here to ruin your happiness." He laughed then brought the handle of his axe down on her face, sending her to the floor before turning and running off.

She remained on the ground for a moment, horrified for a moment before a groan of pain brought her back to the situation at hand. "Shippo." She gasped, stumbling over herself as she went over and grabbed the boy's arm, holding it tight, her hands instantly covered in blood. She looked around. It was the middle of the night, they were alone. She took a deep breath and screamed. "HELP! Someone! Help! Please! Someone!"

She continued to scream for a few minutes before someone must have heard her and came running out before going to get an ambulance. Rin looked down at the boy. "Shippo, hold on, helps on the way." She squeezed tighter, the pain helping to keep him alive. "Come on boy, stay with me! Shippo!"

He turned to look at her but then his eyes closed, losing too much blood making him weak and pass out but still Rin held him, waiting for the help.

It finally did arrive and he was taken off to the hospital. Rin went with him, blood covering her body but she wouldn't leave him. He was rushed right into surgery.

The only sound in the hallway was the hard tick-tick of a clock on the wall. Rin stared at it, watching the seconds… the minutes…

"Rin!"

She looked up at the sound watching as Sesshomaru came running down the hall towards her and stopped as he saw her. She hadn't even bothered to wash the blood from her hands or face and looked like she was the one hurt. "Rin." He said softer, kneeling before her. "What happened?"

She stared at him then down at his hands as they rested on her leg. Slowly she pushed them away. "What I told you would happen." She sighed. "Shippo got too close. So the Wolf… took him away."

"Is he…"

"Dead? No. He'll live. But… he may never hunt again." She looked up at the clock. "The wound was so severe… they… they've had no choice."

"No choice?"

She stood slowly and walked over to the wall with the timepiece, staring at it for a moment longer before reaching out and held the second hand in place, stopping it from moving on. "They had to amputate."

The ticking stopped.

Sess stood behind her. "I'm sorry."

"He's a boy. A child. And because of me… the rest of his life will be ruined." She let go of the clock but it didn't move on, her actions broke it.

They both stood in silence before Rin turned and faced him. "Forget me Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"Forget me. Or you'll be next." She looked away slightly. "Shippo told me, the reason you care for me is because you see me as your equal." She held her hand backwards. "Have you ever been responsible for ruining a child's life? Have you ever made an innocent suffer because of something you did? Because you were powerless to stop it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, opening his mouth to speak. "I'll never give up on you Rin."

"Sesshomaru… I'm poison."

"Then let it be a slow poison. Because you're wrong. I do know."

"How? How could you possible know?"

He stared at her for a moment. "I…"

They were interrupted by some doctors and nurses coming out of a room at the end of the hallway, pushing along a trolley. Even from a far, the ginger hair was unmistakeable. "Shippo." Rin gasped as she ran over to him. He was still out cold but his left arm was clearly missing, the blanket covering him just stopping just below his shoulder.

Rin took a sharp breath as she saw it, her eyes narrowing as she looked the pale face. "Shippo… I'm so sorry."

"Shippo!"

She turned at the voice as the doctors continued to take him down the hall to recover. Koga stopped as the boy was pushed past him, looking down over her and his missing appendage and the blood covering Rin. His eyes widened before he frowned and lashed out, punching the woman in the face. "You BITCH! This is all your fault! You are a curse to anyone who comes near you! You disgust me! You monster! That boy was innocent! And now, because of you, his life is ruined!"

Rin stayed where she was, sprawled on the ground for his attack before she looked down. "I'm sorry Koga."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He shouted at her. "You disgusting little bitch! I hate you Rin! Why don't you do the world a favour and just die!" He reached out to punch her again but found himself stopped. "What the…"

Behind him, Sesshomaru had his arms under the man's, stopping him from moving. "Koga, stop this. It wasn't Rin's fault."

"The Wolf did this! The Wolf attacked my pupil! And The Wolf only goes after those Rin cares about! So it _is_ her fault! It's all her fucking fault!" He turned to look at the woman. "Get out of here! I don't want you anywhere near Shippo or me ever again! If I ever see you again, I'll fucking kill you! His blood is on your hands! You're the one to blame! It's your fault so get the fuck out of here before I kill you!"

Rin stared at him for a moment before turning and leaving the hospital.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tears running down her face, Rin whimpered as she continued to scrub her hands under the water, the clear water soon becoming stained with blood. Grabbing a bar of soap that was just as covered in blood as her hands were, she scoured at her skin.

"Rin."

She looked back suddenly, tear tracks down her face and her front half soaked from the water. Sesshomaru was stood in her doorway, looking at her with a sorrowful expression. Her hands were trembling as she moved her eyes to look down at them. "I… I can't get… get the blood off." She explained, going back to cleaning her hands. "I can't get his blood off."

Washing her hands roughly under the tap, she choked back a sob and allowed a few more tears to fall down her face.

Slowly two move hands joined her, holding her wrists and pulling them away, gently stroking the back of her hands.

"Rin, did you fall?"

She stared at her hands for a moment then nodded. "I… I think I did."

"It's not Shippo's blood. It's yours. You cut yourself when you fell."

Gulping, she realised he was right, the blood coming from inside herself and dripping down to the sink. Sesshomaru nodded as he led her to the water, stopping the aggressive flow of water and making it a trickle, gently bathing her hands until they were cleaned. Then he dried them for her, put some ointment on and bandaged them, Rin not making a sound the whole time as he did.

Once he was finished, he lifted her cheek. "Shippo is going to be alright."

"He lost his arm. He'll never use a bow again."

"He'll adapt. As we all do. That's what makes us stronger."

Looking down at her hands, she shook her head. "I…"

"Rin." He held her hands tightly. "Rin, listen to me… if you want me to leave then I will. I know you only want to protect me. I know it's only because you care for me that you want to push me away. So all you have to say is 'leave' and I will. But Rin, I want you to know; I know how hard it is for you. And I wouldn't go because I wanted to but because you asked me to. I want you to be happy Rin, and if knowing I'm not here makes you happy then so be it. Just say it."

Her gaze had slowly lifted from her hands to his eyes as he spoke, tears still falling down the side of her face, her mouth partly open as she looked at him. She trembled slightly then her head fell down and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his back and held him tight, mind made up. "Stay."

Instantly he pulled her into him and nodded, his head pressing into the side of hers. "Of course."

"Please… I don't want to lose anyone else."

His hands tried to comfort her, stroking gently up and down her spine and playing with the ends of her hair. "I know. And I swear, you won't. We will find a way to destroy The Wolf."

Pressing her face further into him, Rin closed her eyes. "You sound so sure."

"I am sure."

"How?"

"Because you are always sure about the people you care about." He sighed, opening his eyes and looking off into the floor. "And I care about you Rin, with all that I am. And if the only way to free you is to destroy the Wolf, then so be it. That is what we will do."

"Sesshomaru." She clung to him for a moment longer then let out a deep sob, returning to crying.

He stood, supporting her as best he could, stroking her hair back before smiling a little. "I've never seen you cry before."

"Fuck off." She snapped. "I haven't cried in years so give me a chance here."

"Yes Rin." He returned in a low, gentle whisper. "Take as you long as you need." He chuckled then picked up her up off the floor and took her out to her bedroom, lying her down and climbing in beside her, hugging her tight. "See, now you can cry until you fall asleep."

She huffed at him, wiggling in his grip. "I'm… I'm not going to cry myself to sleep."

He didn't reply, just knowingly smiled and waited. She did keep crying, hanging onto him for dear life and within half an hour, she was asleep. The Prince remained where he was, letting her rest upon him as he thought about his promise.

A few days later, the two of them were back out to defend the city, Sesshomaru fully healed and prepared for whatever may come. She smiled as she walked beside him. He was… different now. Ever since her breakdown over Shippo, who had since been taken to a Rainbow recovery centre, the Prince had barely ever left her side.

Even when they were in battle, he always appeared to be near, his stand defensive around her, as if he was making sure nothing hurt her again. It wasn't until they were fighting against a large scaled beast with long claws and a longer tail, its head the image of an ancient dragon serpent that she realised it.

"Sesshomaru! Look out!" Rin shouted but the prince had already seen it, jumping over the beast's tail as it swung for his legs. The pair backed off as they inspected their target while it inspected them.

"Big fucker." Rin cursed from his side, reloading her weapon as she did.

Sesshomaru nodded, eyes not leaving the beast. "Bigger they are, the harder they fall."

The woman smiled as she charged, dodging the massive claws as they dug into the ground. She fired three shots on it, listening as two glanced off but a third made it howl in pain and lash out at its attacker, concentrating on the woman. This was the plan; for Rin to draw its attention while Sesshomaru got to the higher ground behind it and launched his attack.

She glanced behind it to look where the man was, spotting him climbing up to a branch, ready to begin his attack.

But the plan went askew when the beast caught her with his claw, sending her to the ground and toppling a tree onto her back, trapping her. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled from a tree where he had been preparing to attack, seeing her move when he called her name. The dragon was going to finish the kill when the prince pulled his whip from his side and cracked it out, wrapped around the beast's arm, stopping it.

It turned to look at him, pulling against the resistance, but Sesshomaru pulled on the whip, dragging it forward with one hand while the other swung. Unable to move, it soon found its head dislocated from its body.

Panting hard from the effort of keeping the beast in control; Sesshomaru dropped down and ran over to the fallen woman, pushing the tree off her. She groaned as she opened her eyes, blood trickling down her eye from a cut. "Easy." He whispered before easing her to sit up. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." She groaned, rubbing her head. "Just caught me. I was too busy checking you were in position. It's nothing."

He smiled and helped her stand up but then frowned at her, watching her carefully as she retrieved her weapon. "Rin… when did this happen?"

"When did what happened?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

She turned, fully prepared to sarcastically cut him down but as she looked at him, looking at her… she could tell it wasn't a joke. For either of them.

"I don't know." She said as he walked over to her. "But I'm glad I did."

He gave her half a smile then leant down, kissing her lips, holding her neck as he did. She didn't fight back and was instantly kissing him back. Creature corpse beside them, exhausted by the fight, they stood, in a tight embrace and kissed.

It was Sesshomaru that pulled away first. "Come on. Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: I'm sorry everyone, Sandman's Daughter said if Scarlet didn't have a smut chapter, she wouldn't edit it. *breaks down in tear* I tried to resist but she's too good an editor not to appease. So here it is, the smut, the porn, the sex. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. You're not missing any vital plot points if you skip. But I will confess, Sandman is a great smut writer.**

Rin smiled as she sank into the tub, the warm water washing over her skin and relaxing her sore muscles.

"Well, you look comfortable." Rin sat up sharply at the voice, covering herself out of instinct before realizing that it was only Sesshomaru. However, her face went beet red as she looked at him. He was completely naked as he nearly stalked over to her.

She continued to keep herself covered, but for once, the hunter was totally speechless. Almost. "Sess… why… you… why…" she couldn't quite get the words out.

"Why am I what, Rin?" The prince seemed to enjoy the frustration she was having, which made Rin huff in annoyance and break out of her trance.

"Look here you smug bastard. Why the hell are you naked and in my bathroom?!" She moved forward, her chest pressed against the inside of the cast iron tub and glaring at him.

"Well, it is in my mansion." He smirked as he walked over to the shower, turning it to a nice warm setting. "Oh, and you're my lover, so I don't see the issue."

Rin blushed again, a habit that was completely out of character for her, and traced the dark marks covering her neck. "Lover? I don't like the sound of that. It sounds like I'm your pet or something. Which, I will add, I am most definitely not!"

"Well then, I will have to find the right word for you. Unless you want me to call you my Sweetheart?" Sesshomaru chuckled at the annoyed look on Rin's face as she huffed and crossed her arms over herself.

"Try it and I'll cut your balls off." She gave him a fake little grin while glancing down, her grin turning real as he leant over the tub and kissed her. The grin faded as she moaned softly when his fingers trailed over her shoulders. "Sess…" she looked up at him and bit her lip, before suddenly pulling him down by his hair and kissing him deeply, her body pressed against his. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and the other went under her ass, lifting her while pulling her closer as he turned and stepped into the shower.

Once he had, he pinned her to the wall, his kisses moving to her neck and shoulders and her skin occasionally stung with little bites that left deep red marks, indicating that they would soon turn into little love marks to pepper her skin. The hunter moaned from the feeling of the cold porcelain of the shower on her back, mixed with the heat of Sesshomaru pressed against her front and the warm water running between them. Even more moans came when she felt Sesshomaru's nails scratch at the back of her thighs lightly, making her gasp and arch against him, causing her bare body to rub against his hard shaft. She whimpered into his ear and he smirked against her skin.

"Sess… ah… please…"

"Oh?" He said, leaning back a little, eyes half laden as he looked at her neck as she swallowed. "Is the mighty Rin Scarlet begging?" He said, tone completely mocking.

She growled at what he was implying but her heart leapt at the use of her whole, real name and whined when he decided to grind against her, causing friction against her lower lips. "Please!" She caved. "Yes, I'm begging! For fucks sake, Sesshomaru!"

He grinned and whispered into her hair; "As you wish" before he gripped both of her thighs and bucked his hips up so his cock thrust deep into her core. Rin covered her mouth as she screamed in pleasure, her eyes rolling back before he gave a few slow thrusts, teasing her, being rewarded with a weak sharp glare. As punishment, he decided to thrust into her roughly, making her whimper and soon the pattern continued onwards at a horridly slow pace for Rin.

"Sess… fuck…" She moaned between thrusts. "I need… you to fuck me… ah… harder! Please Sesshomaru!"

He chuckled, but obliged her, thrusting into her harder as he kept her pinned to the shower wall. She tried her hardest, but found it difficult to help by moving her body, Sesshomaru had her restrained too well. Her breathing became ragged with the pleasure and his was a bit laboured from the rough thrusting.

It wasn't long before Rin gave a strangled scream as she reached a peak in desire and had an very strong sudden orgasm. Sesshomaru nearly came himself, but instead he chose to thrust into Rin faster and harder until, within minutes, she had came again, screaming his name. Still, Sesshomaru didn't allow his release, instead he stepped out of the shower, holding Rin as she panted and came down from the high of ecstasy. With an evil smirk, he slowly pulled out of her, making Rin whimper dreamily but the Prince soon had her bent over the tub. Rin grasped the edge with both hands, legs shaky and knees weak, as he positioned himself behind her.

But he didn't go in. Instead he stroked her sides gently. "Do you want it?" his voice was husky and Rin whimpered. "Well?"

"Yes." She looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lip, a begging look in her eyes, her pride too strong to allow herself to say more but one look at his deep golden eyes, a look that just made her want to melt told her that she would need to beg more to the smug bastard. She groaned, her body shaking with want and hung her head in defeat. "Please, Sess, I need you in me. I need it more than anything. Call me a whore if you want but for fucks sake just give me your hard cock in my needy pussy!"

Sesshomaru grinned and grabbed her hips as he thrust hard and deep into Rin's body, her feet coming off the ground again, and Rin screamed in pleasure, grabbing the bath edge to save herself from falling, the walls of her virgina tightening up as she came close to yet another orgasm.

"Ses… ah… Sess… I'm gon… Oh I'm gonna cum… Oh fuck… Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed her pleasure as loud as she could, not caring if the whole world heard.

He began to pound into Rin harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm build, but once again denying himself. However, he didn't deny Rin third orgasm as he continued his pace, focusing on pleasing her; and please her he did, as she was left a screaming, moaning, panting mess, slumped over the tub, her hair just touching the water below.

Silently, he picked Rin up in his arms, princess style, and carried her into the bedroom, glad they had dried off a bit from the shower so the bed wouldn't be soaked as he moved onto something a bit more sensual.

Sesshomaru laid his delighted woman down, and she groaned, looking up at him a bit dazed but her eyes were bright with pleasure and love. He smiled softly as he moved on top of her, kissing her sweetly, one hand caressing her cheek and the other holding himself up as he deepened the kiss. She responded readily, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull him closer, kissing him deeply. His hand on her cheek moved down, circling her breast before trailing down her side to her thigh, then the back of her knee, pulling her leg around his waist. With a bit more room to work with, he began to grind on her, slow and soft, teasing her so that she moaned into his mouth as they kissed. Not hesitating in taking the opportunity of her parted lips to slip his tongue inside and explore, tickling the roof of her mouth so that she giggled and squirmed, adding to the friction between their private areas.

More than friction, her squirming made the head of his 'manhood' slip past her lower lips and they both gasped at the unexpected action. Rin bit her lip and looked down then back up at her Prince before slowly pulling him back into a soft kiss. He took the cue and gradually moved his hips so his cock slid deeper in, listening as she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed. After a moment, he pulled back a bit, adjusting so that he could thrust into Rin slow and deep.

The hunter took the opportunity to trace the light blue tattoos on his body, using just two fingers as she traced the sharp angles of the symmetrical, nearly-flame-like blue tattoos on his forearms. They reminded her of an almost tribal pattern with their simplistic nature, but she knew they had to have a different meaning, things usually did with her dear Sess.

However, she wasn't able to dwell on what the meaning could be as he leant over and trailed slow soft kisses down her neck, to her shoulders where he nibbled softly, leaving more marks from their earlier romp. She moaned softly and arched into him, scratching at his chest, her nails raking over the third and final tattoo her prince had. He responded in kind by quickening his pace, thrusting into Rin faster and a bit rough.

The change made her nails scratch at Sesshomaru's chest, turning parts of the blue tattoo purple from the red marks left behind but he didn't mind, going up on his knees, pulling Rin's legs around his hips as he changed positions, going deeper into Rin as he got more movement.

"Sess…! Oh…!" Rin's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a perfect O. Her nails traced the blue tattoo on his arms, turning them purple from the scratches.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru growled lowly, his rhythm becoming more erratic.

Rin panted heavily, her head hazy with pleasure and her eyes were rolling back a bit, eyelids fluttering closed yet again, unable to look upon the god before her. Sesshomaru was panting as well, barely holding on to Rin's thighs to keep her legs around his hips; not that it mattered, her legs had wrapped themselves around him and were squeezing his hips as her pleasure increased.

He dug his nails into her thighs and rolled over, moving Rin on top of him, so she was straddling his hips. She immediately took initiative and began to ride him, her hips rolled like she was dancing to a fast beat and then she just moved her hips forwards and backwards. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back and he let out a pitiful whimper as he gripped Rin, feeling her go even faster, beginning to nearly bounce on Sesshomaru's cock as her hips went back and forth. The sound of his growls and moans of want and enjoyment were musical, not used to the feeling of being so deep in anyone but it felt so good with Rin.

"Sess! Ooh… Oh fuck…" Rin's head fell back and she began to play with herself, starting with her breasts with him below her. Her fingers twisted her own nipples, and pleasure sent shivers down her spine and she slowed in her thrusts just a little bit as she continued with her actions, occasionally speeding up on Sesshomaru's dick just to slow down when his moans got louder.

"Rin…" he growled. "Stop teasing…" Sesshomaru moved one hand from her hip to her clit, rubbing it roughly.

Rin gasped and moaned, jerking forward, her hands on his chest to give her balance. His cock slid all the way in, filling her up, and she whimpered as she moved her hips so Sesshomaru's finger on her clit continued to cause such delightful friction. Soon, she began to get louder until she was screaming yet again.

"Fuuu… Sess I'm gonna… Oh Sess I'm coming!" Rin shrieked as she reached yet another wonderful apex of her body, digging her nails into Sesshomaru's abdomen, her pussy clenching as tight as it could around his penis.

He groaned loudly as he jerked his hips up, finally allowing himself to release with her. She whimpered as he kept her hips pushed down, allowing every drop of his hot essence to fill her quivering hole. He gave a few slow thrusts to make sure he was empty before going slack under Rin, who was lying limply on his chest. Sesshomaru rolled over, slipping out of Rin and pulled her close, holding her to him as they both dozed off a bit.

A few hours later, they found themselves cuddling under the blankets on Rin's extravagant bed, the owner tracing the tattoo on his chest, a little lost in thought as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's side.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rin?" he whispered gently, toying with her hair.

She shifted a little, her legs still sore from earlier. "Never gotten a good look at these before. Looks like a tribal pattern, but I know you're not part of a tribe. Are you?"

"Not in traditional terms." He also shifted around her.

"Oh really?" She looked up, hoping for answers but Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed so she nuzzled into his side. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was only curious."

He smiled softly and brushed her hair back again. "It's not that. I don't really know how to put it into words. It wasn't… really my choice to have them. I told you that my father decided that I wasn't to rule? Well… when he did that, he had the ones on my forearms done, to show that I never be the one to rule the kingdom. You see, to be king in Aerofall, the skin is not allowed to be marked in anyway unless it was a battle scar."

"Well, that just sounds stupid."

"It was an old tradition. It couldn't be helped. Not long after, I left, and made a deal I shouldn't have. That's where I got the one on my chest. The deal was broken, but the tattoo remains."

"I'm sorry, Sess. He had no right to do that."

"He had every right. He was my father and my king."

"Was?"

"I no longer consider him so." He closed his hand into a fist. "He disowned me."

"And yet you go by Prince of Aerofall?"

"It sounds nice."

Rin laughed at the indignity in Sesshomaru's voice, snuggling into his side more, her head on his chest. "Whatever you say, my love."

"Exactly, you pesky woman." Rin swatted at his chest playfully, but didn't move away and he chuckled in response. "I love you, Rin."

"I love you more, Sesshomaru."

Satisfied with that, Sesshomaru relaxed and dozed off once again and Rin soon did the same next to him. Together, the couple slept the day away, only waking to share soft kisses and passionate touches.

Neither had been happier.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Touching the thick bruise on her arm, Rin winced at the pain. "Well… no short sleeve shirts for me for a while."

A chuckle filled the air. "You were meant to block it."

"You were meant to be pulling your punches."

He smiled and brushed her hair back in his fingers. "I was." He played with her hair for a moment then blinked. "Your hair is longer."

She pushed it back out of her eyes and leant into his touch. "Yeah, I keep meaning to get it cut."

"I like it longer. It suits you. It's… makes you look a little gentler."

Her eyes turned to him hard but he was giving her that warming look that just made her melt. Her cheeks went a little warm as she looked away. "I guess, I can keep it long… if you like it that much."

"I do."

"Fine… I'll keep it long then." She sighed and went back to looking at her arm. "Fuck this stings."

"Then do as your partner tells you and come to bed."

She turned quickly on her chair to look at him as he went to the bed himself. "Partner?"

"Well, you asked me to find a word that suited us and it's the only word that suits you." He explained, lying on his back.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've been considering a range of things. 'Lover' was the obvious choice. But since you threatened to de-man me if I use that, I guess it's out."

Rin nodded as she went over and sat beside him. "Definitely out."

"But I realised that 'lovers' doesn't have the dedication to our work as hunters." Sesshomaru continued, looking at her as he continued with his lecture.

"True." She said, nodding again.

"So I considered 'companion' but that doesn't imply to our romantic elements."

She grinned, leaning towards him. " _Romantic_? Sesshomaru, you just enjoy having someone to stroke your ego and suck your…"

"Anyway." He interrupted barely holding back a smile. "I thought about calling you my 'girlfriend' but for two people in their late 20s, it sounded too young."

"Since when as 25 been 'late 20s'?" Rin teased, arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "But, in the end, 'partner' was the only word I could find that suited us. It says we are together, that we work and live together and is a connection close enough that could explain how we feel and act together."

Moving to lay beside him, the woman nodded. "I guess it does. And I can live with being your 'partner'."

"Great, so that's what I shall say on the acceptation letter."

"The what?"

He pulled her to his side "I have been invited to another charity event. With the increase of creature attacks recently, several homes have been damaged and need repair."

"And?"

"And I want you to come with me, as my guest."

She blinked and sat up. "Me? Attend?"

"You always said you wanted to go to one."

"Yes but if both of us _attend_ then who would guard the city?"

He smiled triumphantly. "Already thought of that. You are not the only hunter out there Rin, we will ask someone else to come and protect the city for the day."

She didn't look impressed at the idea.

"Come on Rin." He sighed. "We spend every moment of the day fighting or training. And when we don't, we spend all our time _thinking_ about how to kill them. So why don't we just have one day… one _night_ when we could be normal."

She snorted. "Normal? You're a prince from a far away land and I'm some sort of purity of the world… thing."

He shrugged. "So what? Just one dinner. We disserve a break Rin. So what do you say?" He smiled and reached out for her. "Everyone will be jealous of you, coming with me."

"Annnd there's the ego." She sighed, contemplating it. "So, when is this thing?"

"This weekend."

"What? So soon?!"

"I didn't want to give you time to wiggle out of it."

She rolled her eyes then rolled her shoulder. "You do know _this_ won't be healed by then? Since you caused it and you're human."

"I'll get you a dress that covers it."

"I don't know how to behave at a formal event."

"Just be yourself."

"I don't know how to dance either."

"There isn't any dancing."

"I'm running out of excuses."

"I can tell. So? Do you yield?"

She looked at him then nodded. "Fine. I guess you have me cornered."

"And as I have found in the past; that is a very dangerous place to have you."

She chuckled and smiled, leaning down into his side and kissed his lips. "I'm glad you realise it."

The next afternoon, Sesshomaru and Rin went into the city and entered a shop that, just on entry, made her nose scrunch up as the smell of perfume and 'fancy' struck her. You might not think 'fancy' had a smell but it did and this place reeked of it, the place was filled with fancy, elegant dresses on dummies or on stands around the room. The Prince soon walked over to the counter and looked around the back. "Aku!"

"Coming!" Came a voice and soon enough a young woman with shoulder length blonde curly hair appeared, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement as she came hurrying from outback. She had a pale blue and dark blue top and long sleeves, her arms and legs wrapped in thin white bandages with pins and a tape measure around her neck. She was a stunning woman in her own right and grinned cheerfully with a bow to the prince. "Your highness, good to see you again."

"Aku, I need a gown for my partner, Rin Scarlet, for the charity event."

"Oh I'm sure I have something here." The seamstress grinned excitingly at the man but then turned his eyes to Rin, and her smile fell a little as she looked over the woman. Slowly, Rin crossed her arms and frowned, as if daring her to make a comment on her appearance. Luckily, the woman was wise enough just to smile and walk over to the hunter, leading her to a platform that was surrounded by curtains and mirrors.

The woman was soon began humming and taking measurements causing Rin to bite her lip so not to slap the woman when the tape was wrapped around her chest but held herself back. Aku finally backed off and hurried out to the rear of the shop, bringing out a large armful of fabric and placed it on a hook on the wall of the changing room.

Almost as soon as it was allowed to hang freely, Rin frowned sharply. "No fucking chance." She huffed. She'd thought it was a collection of dresses but it was just one. A big one.

A look of hurt crossed the blonde's face as she looked between the dress and the woman. "But…"

"No. Fucking. Chance." She repeated.

The dress was, like many formal gowns, floor length with several ruffles under the skirt to make it stick out a little, melting seamlessly into a tight laced corset with the bosom was designed to look like two fabrics wrapped around it with two long selves coming off the shoulders. Apart from the skirt, Rin could cope with the dress. What she was cursing at was the colours.

The top part was a dark blue with a golden inlay down the front, the selves' half gold and half white while the skirt was white with a thick purple band at the bottom, the whole thing having a detailed embroidery all over it. It just screamed 'I'm with prince Sesshomaru' since it almost perfectly matched the Prince's colours.

Aku pouted as she looked at the hunter. "But… Sesshomaru had this dress commissioned just for you."

Rin blinked and looked over at the prince who was trying very hard not to show his disappointment. "What? When?"

"A few weeks ago." The prince huffed. "So… just try the dam thing on alright?"

A seed of guilt sank into her stomach and Rin nodded, at least conceding to try the dress on and Aku pulled the curtains closed, giving them some privacy. She sighed once they were separated, moving to help Rin get undressed. "You know, he's mad about you."

"What?"

"The prince. I've known him for… oh, years. And he's never asked me to make a dress for anyone. What's worse, the last few weeks, he keeps coming in here and checking in on this dress." She laughed shallowly. "I've barely had a moment to work on anything else!"

Rin sighed as she removed the last part of her clothing. "Really?"

Aku nodded as she focused on placing the dress on Rin. "Mmhm. Not to say that the prince has had a lot of… companions." She wiggled her eyebrows at Rin suggestively and then snickered. "But there have a been a few here and there. However, with you, it seems like he's taken an active interest in the relationship."

Rin lowered her eyes to the floor. "That's what I was worried about. That he's serious."

"Well, what do you expect with a man like him?" she laced up the back of the dress with expert precision. "If he's not serious, it's meaningless. Not that you should worry. To him, anything involving you would be worth it." Aku gave Rin a heartfelt smile as she stepped back, the dress all done up perfectly.

Rin wasn't happy about being dressed like a child but when it was finally finished, she turned to look at the mirror and her eyes widened, gazing over her reflection before spotting Aku behind her, going for the curtains. She turned sharply on the spot. "No… wait." She hissed lowly. Aku giggled and hid behind the curtain, a mischievous look in her blue eyes.

Rin gulped as she did. "I don't want him to see me yet." She hissed, trying to get her attention. "Aku… come back."

The blonde skipped out view, calling out as she did with a grin on her face. "Oh Prince Sesshomaru! Close your eyes, I have something to show you!"

Rin looked up and down the dress she was wearing, picking at the fabric. "No, no, no, no, no." She whimpered.

Aku slowly lead the prince around the curtains, back to where Rin was, his eyes closed per her request. He wasn't sure why he had agreed, but it had to do with Rin, so he obliged. She couldn't help but blush as she saw the prince come into the changing room. She felt ridiculous in the dress and really didn't want him teasing her, turning her back on him but with mirrors on almost every wall, she knew it wouldn't change anything, squeezing hers shut, waiting for the mockery to begin.

Sesshomaru was momentarily speechless as he slowly walked up to Rin, and only when he reached her did he let loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Rin…"

She gulped, opening one eye, not sure which was worse: the fear of the mockery or the amount of longing and love that was present in his eyes as he looked at her.

She bit her lip then frowned, turning to face him. "Well? Go on, get it over with. Say it. I look stupid."

He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Her body went weak as he spoke before looking away, fighting the want to cover her face. She knew she was blushing but she wasn't going to let him win by covering it up. The great Rin Scarlet, blushing over a dress!

Finally she got herself together enough and turned to look at him, her face still red with embarrassment but set in a stern frown. "Fine, I'll wear the stinking dress alright! But I don't want to hear a word about it!" Her eyes turned to Aku. "I'll come by tomorrow alone, someone has a very high opinion of my breast size!" She looked down at her chest. "It feels like a tent!"

Aku giggled. "Room for weapons?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to keep a gun in my chest. I'll find somewhere."

"And I will do some more measuring later." The prince said calmly

Aku giggled more, not even bashful in the least, while Rin swatted at the prince. She glared at him then turned away. "Go away Sess. Aku, help me out of this clown suit."

"Of course."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rin glared at the seamstress. "You dare get that in my eye, I will kill you." She said, looking at the odd torture device in the seamstress's hands. The blonde had come over to delivery Rin's gown for the evening and found the woman struggling with her makeup so offered to help.

"I'm not gonna get it in your eye, Rin. Just on your eye lashes." Aku said as if it were perfectly obvious. "Trust me, you will thank me later on when Prince Sesshomaru has you bent over the bed."

She gulped and looked away. "Bitch."

The seamstress smiled sweetly as she continued to help the hunter with the makeup, ending up with a look that was quite natural but still striking.

After that, she helped Rin into her gown once more and helped with her hair and jewellery. "I feel like an idiot." The hunter said with a frown.

"Yet you look divine."

"I feel… like an idiot." She said firmer then looked away. "When the hell is this dinner meant to start anyway? I wanna get this over and done with."

"Oh, please. It'll be worth it."

"What for?" She sighed. "A lot of… stuck up posh bastards from the city pointing and making fun of me? While the city goes undefended for a whole night?" She looked over to the window before sighing louder and standing up quickly, reaching behind her head for the necklace. "That's it, I'm not leaving the city without a hunter. Help me out of this dress, I'm not going."

"You're going." Aku said firmly.

"No. I'm not." Rin said, just as firmly, reaching out and returning to jewellery to her.

The blonde huffed. "Seeeesshomaaaruuuu!" She called loudly.

Rin quickly stood up and covered her mouth. "Say another word and I'll snap your neck." She hissed dangerously into her ear.

Aku smirked. "Then you'll go?"

"No. I'm not letting the city be without a protector for the night. Sesshomaru will understand. Now help me out of this dress this instant. Before…"

She was too late, the door was knocked on and then opened, the prince stepping into her room.

"Ah fuck." Rin sighed under her breath.

Aku's smirk turned into a grin and she slipped out of Rin's grasp. "The city will be fine for one night." With that, she slipped out the door.

Sesshomaru frowned at the pair. "What was all that about?"

"I… I've decided I'm not going tonight. It's not worth leaving the city unprotected so I can go to a party where I don't know anybody, will probably end up being laughed at and embarrassing you." She sighed, not looking at him. "But Aku won't get me out of this dress."

"I'm glad she didn't because you are going to this dinner with me."

"The city…"

"Will be fine." He sighed, walking over to her. "But you already said what's really bugging you." He lifted her head to face him. "You're worried you'll embarrass me."

She looked away and shrugged. "You can clean me up as much as you want, I'll still only ever be a hunter. Not some rich, know it all lady."

He slowly reached up and held her chin. "If I wanted to take 'some rich, know it all lady', I would. But I don't. I want to go with you." His lips smiled slightly. "I'm proud to call myself your partner, Rin. That I love you."

"But…"

"No more buts." He cut her off, leaning closer to her. "You're going. And our ride's here. Come on." The prince turned away from her, holding her hand and leading her out her room, giving Aku a nod as they did. "Thank you Aku."

Aku smiled and waved. "Of course, Prince Sesshomaru. It was a pleasure."

Rin sighed as they walked down to the front entrance where a fancy elegant car was waiting for them to climb in and drive them down to the city. The woman sighed as she walked away, looking at her dress and hair, a gold clip with purple feathers in her hair, a gold necklace with sapphires hanging from it with matching earrings. She glanced over to the man beside her. He looked the same as ever, his cape down to his calves, his hair perfectly styled… he looked like a prince now more than ever.

"You look like a princess." He said with a chuckle, looking at her.

"What?" She gulped.

"You look like a princess. Beautiful." He smiled then looked out the window. "We're here."

She glanced past him, watching as the car stopped, several people around the town hall, heading inside; all of them wearing long gowns or fancy tunics. Rin bit her lip as the man climbed out of the car and she followed, heading inside the hall with him, sighing as she did. The place was filled with people talking, laughing and music and Rin was filled suddenly with uncertainty. A hand closed around her shoulder. "Come on." He pulled her towards some others.

The group of six soon turned to them and nodded their heads towards them. "Your Highness."

"Gentlemen, ladies, it's a pleasure to see you all again." Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Please, allow me to introduce you to my partner, Rin Scarlet."

The group all looked at her and Rin couldn't help but look away. "It… it's just Rin."

They chuckled lightly at her then went back to their conversation, more or less ignoring the hunter. Rin soon stopped listening to them, looking over the building and the partygoers, on her guard for whatever may happen. After a moment, the conversation stopped and Sesshomaru turned to her. "Rin, will you relax now?"

"What?"

He nodded past her, to the door where some people were still coming in, the new arrivals hurrying inside and brushing their clothes down. The woman smiled at them. "It's raining."

"Yes. So the city is safe and you can relax. Enjoy our evening."

She looked up at him. "I don't belong here."

"We've been through this. You do belong here. With me. Even if you don't speak to anyone else for the rest of the night, just talk to me." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. "Come on, time for dinner."

"Sess." She bit her lip as he hooked her arm in his and lead her to a side door to another room where several large round tables were situated, ready for the guests, some of them already seated. The Prince led her down the room to a slightly larger table that overlooked the rest, the high table.

After a moment, Sesshomaru pulled a chair back and helped his partner to sit down. She glared at him but in her formal gown, she would have struggled to sit down alone but once they were seated and the meal was served, Rin relaxed a lot more. Fine food often did that for her, soothing her mind. She came a bit more out of her shell during the meal, starting in conversation with the others around the table, even if she still had the feeling that she was being mocked. The people didn't appear to be happy about the increase of attacks and damage done to their city. After all, the dinner was to raise money to repair the damage from monster attacks. Something she felt responsible for.

"Rin."

She blinked then looked up from her self-pity, sighing as Sesshomaru stood and lead her back to the room from before with everyone else. The few furnishings in the room had been removed, opening the space up for a dance floor with a live orchestra at the back. The hunter blinked as she looked over the room and realised that everyone was standing around the outside while the Prince lead her to the middle.

Quickly realising what was happening, she tried to pull away but Sesshomaru held her tight, pulling her to his side and looking down at her with a half laden look. She glared back. "You said there was no dancing."

"I lied."

"You bastard."

The music had already started by then and it was clear the other attendees were watching the prince and his date. Rin blushed. "I told you, I don't know how to dance."

"Just follow my lead." He informed and began to move, pulling her with him as the music carried on.

Her head down, Rin tried to keep up but with the long dress, she couldn't see where her feet where and found herself stumbling several times. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru, she was certain she would have fallen over. But he kept her up and even when those around them laughed at her failures, he carried on to the end.

The people clapped and chuckled at the same time, Rin hurrying off to the sides and the bathroom, locking the door and spending a few minutes on a short panic attack and wondering how she was going to get that prick back for the embarrassment.

She took a few minutes to recover but once she had, she left it slowly and walked back to the party, looking for the Prince and her eyes narrowed as she saw a young woman with black hair tied up above her head and a dark blue dress that was remarkably low cut. And she was clinging to Sesshomaru's arm.

The hunter strolled quickly over and frowned at them. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The woman turned to her. "Oh, I was just talking to Prince Sesshomaru. Asking him to dance with me."

Rin glared at him. "Really?"

"And I was just informing the young lady that I had no interest in dancing with anyone but yourself, Rin."

"Well, you could hardly call what your… partner and you performed as a dance." The woman chuckled. "More like a stumbling laugh."

"Hey, I might not be able to dance but I can do things you can't."

The stranger smiled and tipped her head to the side. "Like what?"

She glared at the woman then pulled back her hand and swiftly punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. "Like block a punch."


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked over the table at the woman he had come to love. "You know what we need to do Rin?"

Looking out the window, she let out a breath of smoke then looked at him. "What?"

"Research."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Great." She moaned.

"Look, the best thing we can do to try and stop all these monsters and hopefully find a way to kill the Wolf. And to do that, we need to know where they come from and what you being this… Embodiment of Light means." He walked over to her and held her shoulders. "As the saying goes, 'knowledge is power.'"

Glaring at him, she let out a deep breath before snubbing out her smoke. "I hate it when you're right."

"I know." He gave her a triumphant smirk and kissed her cheek, heading out of the house to the cars, both of them climbing into Sesshomaru's and driving to the city library. Once inside, they asked at the front desk for any books to do with the monsters and to include any stories or legends that might have a link to their problem. Out of the thousands of books the library had, 20 were presented to match their needs.

Even the prince looked downhearted at the pitiful collection before him. Rin had the same look but with a sigh and a smile, she picked up the first one, sat down and started to read. "Quality over quantity Sess." She teased.

It was slow work, checking each book for anything that may have helped them.

Nothing.

Five hours later and they found nothing. Rin groaned as she dropped another failed book and picked up one of the last ones. "This is pointless. All we have found is information we already knew; the monsters appeared 30 years ago after a solar eclipse, they like to eat and kill humans, don't like the rain and are bastards to kill."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned the page of his book and blinked. "What's this?" He said, more to himself but Rin looked up at his words. Wedged between the pages of the book was a scrap of paper, far older than the book it was hidden in. Unfortunately it was slightly damaged and crumpled but he was still able to read what was written on it. "741 Stealna Street." He read then frowned, looking over the other side but there was nothing else there.

"Where's that?"

"Hold on…" He stood quickly and vanished into the library, leaving Rin to herself. He came back with a large collection of papers, scanning the titles of each one before opening the pages, searching for something.

Rin frowned as she watched him. "What are you doing?"

"Stealna Street… the name sounded familiar… I think… yes! Here it is. 7 years ago, Stealna Street was renamed Travena Avenue."

"So? Streets get renamed all the time."

He looked at her with the patience of a saint. "Rin, this means Stealna Street is in the city. It might be something."

"Or it might be where two love birds agreeing where to meet for their next date."

"It's worth a try." He confirmed, putting the paper back between the pages of the book. "Come on, Travena Avenue is on the edge of the city, we can at least have a look."

Running a hand back in her hair, Rin sighed. "Fine, I guess. It's worth a shot. And there is nothing else we can do here."

The pair soon left the library and headed towards the Avenue in question, on the very edge of the city and it wasn't hard to see what they were looking for. Rin was amazed that in all her time in the city, she had never before seen the ruins of a massive building before and yet now, it felt like she was being drawn into it.

"I've never been here before." Sesshomaru commented as they walked past a large metal gate that surrounded the ruins; it was clear what it had once been, from the tall arches, the decorative pillars and the stone flooring, even if the roof was long gone and the garden had claimed a lot of the stone.

Rin frowned as they walked around the church, looking over the stone, hoping to find a clue but there was nothing. "What could we possible learn from a ruined church?"

"You may be surprised."

The pair turned quickly to the speaker, instantly making them grab their weapons but the speaker was a young woman, not much older than Rin herself with bright blonde hair and brown eyes, a faint diamond birthmark onto her forehead. She smiled at the pair. "Sorry for startling you."

The prince relaxed first. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kirara and these ruins are my home. I'm the caretaker here. Please, come with me." She turned and walked towards the back of the church, leaving the ruins and revealing a small hut away from the main building.

It wasn't much of a home, more of a single room with the facilities of a whole house crammed into it, leading to a remarkably crowded room. Kirara nodded to a pair of chairs. "Please, sit."

The two did as suggested, looking around as they did. Rin smiled as she named a few of the items around them. "You travel a lot?"

"No, my father. Would either of you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

"I'm good." Rin added. "So… what is this place?"

Kirara let out a sigh. "I guess I should start at the beginning. This church was built on a very special place. You see, as several thousands of years ago, there was a time when the world didn't just belong to humans but also to angels and demons. And they all lived in peace and harmony, even having hybrids between the races. The world was happy back then. But then one demon arose who believed his race should have been the ones to dominate the world, a creature by the name of 'Naraku'. It wouldn't have mattered except he possessed powers that were stronger than anyone had seen before."

Kirara paused for a moment, composing herself then nodding. "It did not take long for him to gain popularity with the stronger and more blood hungry demons and they soon began targeting humans and angels but mostly they went for any of mixed blood, the hybrids. Within a few years they had decimated the population.

"And while the humans were not strong enough to stand against the demons, the angels were and they stood to defend their lands, homes and families." She smiled. "Until Midoriko appeared."

Her eyes drifted up to a stain glass window on the far wall of the room; showing a dark haired woman in golden armour holding a magnificent sword.

"Midoriko was very a rare hybrid, the mix of an angel and demon, or a Nephilim and because of that she had immense powers and was the only one who could possibly stop Naraku. For years they battled each other, their conflicts becoming legendary until one final battle, right here, on this spot. They fought for three days and night, neither of them gaining control or surrendering to the other. But then, finally Naraku managed to plunge his hand right into Midoriko chest and tore out her heart." The story stopped for a moment. "But Midoriko was powerful and didn't fall to a wound like that easily."

"With her last breath, she cast a spell that banished all demons to the void between worlds, a spell so powerful that only a Nephilim could cast it. She cast it so that all of her blood would be banished, so all angels and demons were banished all angels from the world as well, leaving the world to the humans and the few hybrids that had survived the war."

Kirara sighed again. "Thousands of years have passed since then and now, the spell that Midoriko cast has broke, during to the last solar eclipse, when the void was at its weakest, releasing the demons on the world as the monsters that plague us."

"So how do we stop them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Narkau has returned to this world with his demons, but as long as Midoriko lives, he is nothing but a phantom with no power of his own."

"I thought Midoriko was dead?"

"She is. But the spirit of an angel like hers is impossible to destroy. Since that time, all those years ago, Midoriko has been reincarnated, over and over, ready to fight the demons should they return. And each time, she finds her way here." Kirara smiled, looking up at the wall. "My great, great grandma met Izayoi when she came here, then my great grandma was here when Kikyo came to visit… and my grandmother met Sango… and my mother met Kagome… and now… I have met her."

Rin gulped as what he was saying slowly sank in. "You mean…"

"You are the next incarnation of Midoriko, Rin."

"Embodiment of Light." Sesshomaru sighed. "How much more 'Light' can you get than an angel?"

"But it's just a title!" She snapped. "I'm not some… powerful angel!"

Kirara smiled at her. "You are Rin. My family have lived here since the very beginning, since that first battle, waiting to help you when you came here. Until now, you haven't been needed and have lived a happy life. But now…"

"Now the demons are back."

Sesshomaru frowned before placing an arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"This is too much… I need some air." She gasped, brushing his arm off her and hurrying to the door and outside.

After giving Kirara an apologetic look, the prince hurried ager her, finding her leaning on a pillar, breathing hard against a pillar before reaching to her pocket and pulling out her packet of cigarettes, putting one in her lips but she was shaking so much, she couldn't keep the flame of her lighter in place. Taking pity on her, he went over to her and took the lighter from her grip, holding it steady for her.

With a look of gratitude, she inhaled a few breaths and let them out slowly.

"Feeling better?"

"This is fucked up." She whimpered. "Creatures I can handle. Even if they are demons. But angels? And I'm meant to be one of them?" She shook her head and wrapped her hands in her hair. "This whole thing just… took a turn into fucked up, bat shit crazy town."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "My my Rin, you have stared down some insane shit in the time I've known you and never batted an eye lid. But you really are shaken up by this."

She shot him a dirty look and inhaled a drag of smoke before blowing it in his face. "Jerk."

The prince smiled and slowly stepped forward to her, holding her tight, pressing her head into his shoulder. "It'll be alright Rin, I promise."

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and held him tight, steadying herself against him until the shock gradually wore off and they returned to the house, apologising to Kirara and sat down to find out more. "So… what about the Wolf?" Rin asked. "Where does he come into all this?"

Kirara sighed. "I don't know all the details, there was nothing passed down about him. He appeared for the first time when void broke. But I have been working on it since then and I believe, Naraku is using the Wolf as his proxy, as he cannot fight you as long as you are alive. So the Wolf fights for him."

"How do we destroy them? A way to end this war?"

"That… I can help with." She stood slowly and walked over to the wall with the glass window in, kneeling under it and pulling out a long box, carrying it over to Rin and presenting it. "You will need this."

Rin looked at him then slowly clicked up the catches on the box and opened it. Lying on pressed velvet was a beautiful long golden sword, decorated with strange unknown glyphs all the way down the blade.

"Is this for me?"

"It is up to you. It's yours now. It always has been since it belonged to your first incarnation."

Rin couldn't help but marvel at how light the blade was and she missed how Sesshomaru frowned at the weapon.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You're back early." Rin commented as she carried on writing in her journal.

"Quiet patrol." Sesshomaru said with a shrug as he walked over to her side. "What you writing about?"

"The number and quality of demons we have been fighting has increased recently. We appear to be dealing with smarter, more intelligent creatures."

The man thought for a moment then shrugged. "Coincidence I'm sure."

"I don't think so. Since we went to the church, it feels like we are being targeted."

"We are always targeted Red."

"Not this much."

His arms wrapped around her middle from behind. "You worry too much."

With a sigh, she nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

One hand on her waist, the other holding her hand, Sesshomaru grinning and stepped backwards then to the side, humming loudly as he did. Rin pulled a very strange face as she found herself dancing with the prince. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"Why?"

"I feel like it."

She looked him up and down slowly. "Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?"

The Prince stiffened before moving her hand to his shoulder and continued dancing, humming along with the movements. His eyes gradually narrowed as he danced with her before leaning down and kissing her lips lightly but soon she returned the sensation, the dance forgotten as they stood and kissed. Rin purring at the sensation of his lips and his hands.

After a moment, she pulled away from him, frowning. "Sess?"

"Yes Rin."

"You… feeling ok?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked down at his hand. "You… you hurt your hand yesterday in training."

He blinked and looked back at his hands but then found himself pushed away, Rin grabbing a kitchen knife and held it towards him. "You bastard! Sesshomaru hurt his _leg_ not his hand. So who are you and what are you doing here?"

He blinked for a moment then a cold smirk came to his lips. "Oh, well done you, catching on. How did you know?"

"You think I don't know when I'm kissing the _real_ Sesshomaru? Now, who are you and who sent you?"

The fake stepped back, keeping away from the woman and her knife. "It doesn't matter. It's too late." He glared at her, gold eyes turning jet black. "You're already dead."

She blinked then touched her lips, feeling them numb, her eyes going wide as she realised, tightening her grip on the knife. "What have you done to me?"

"Exploited a weakness of yours. Poison." The fake laughed. "It will take a while, I prefer to bite but already you can feel it coursing through your blood, numbing your body and dulling your senses."

Rin could feel that he was right but she wasn't going to go down without a fight, lashing out suddenly at the Prince, the kitchen knife slicing into his neck. The flesh pulled away at her attack, no blood or pain, just a thick flesh coloured jelly that fell to the floor by his feet. 'Sesshomaru' smiled and closed his eyes and Rin watched in horror as the wound gradually sealed and became whole once more.

Black eyes turned to her and grinned. "Have to do better than that, Rin. Or is that the best you got?"

She frowned and lashed out again, stabbing where the heart was but again nothing happened. She panted a bit, backing off and feeling her legs shake, the poison was taking effect faster than before. She had to act quickly but the demon's arrogant smirk made her pause. "You… want me to attack."

He chuckled. "Oh, so you are smart." He laughed stronger. "The more you move, the faster it will work."

Rin panted, her body struggling to against the numbing sensation as she slowly turned and looked around. "There is no point trying to stop me, the more you move, the faster you will die."

"Oh shut up you bastard." She snapped, huffing as she picked up her book and turned the pages to one and began reading then she smiled and looked over at him. "You've not the first shape shifter I've dealt with." She huffed then grabbed something off the kitchen table, throwing it towards the creature.

It laughed at her feeble attack but then screamed as the fine white substance touched its skin, hot boiling bubbles coming from any contact point. The creature screamed as it grabbed its arms, a fat blob of flesh dropping to the ground with a wet 'slop'. It panted in pain as it looked down, the blob liquidating on the floor. "You bitch!"

Rin didn't say anything, just grabbed a larger bag of salt from the draw and threw it over the creature. It screamed again as not only did its arm liquidate but its legs, chest and head all began to bubble and melt until all that was left was a large flesh coloured puddle on the kitchen floor.

She sighed as the danger passed, allowing herself to slide down to the floor. "Damit." She cursed, looking up at the celling, unable to move anymore.

A door opened and closed down the hallway, someone heading over to her. "Rin? Rin you here?" Sesshomaru's voice called as he walked down into the kitchen before stepping in the large puddle, pulling his foot back in disgust. "Eww. What's this?"

"Shape shifter. What's left of it anyway." She groaned from the ground, trying to move.

Upon seeing she was in trouble, Sesshomaru ran over to her and knelt to her side. "What happened?"

She opened her eyes a little then frowned and, with what was left of her strength, she threw her hand in his face, a fine white powder in his face. The prince screwed his eyes shut at the assault and coughed. "Seriously?"

"Just to be sure." She gave a small smile. "You… can get revenge… I need to… drink salt water. The… bastard poisoned me." She lay her head back and looked towards the puddle. "Ingest… I should… be alright but… it's still slowing my heart down."

"Drink salt water?" He frowned at her. "Rin, that's dangerous."

"Only… known… antidote." She groaned. "Just… do it."

Frowning, Sesshomaru set about making a small weak glass of salt and tap water, stirring it to dissolve the two then helped Rin to drink it, unhappy with the arrangement but it had to happen. She coughed as she forced herself to drink it then sighed. "That… was fowl."

"Will you be alright now?"

"Yeah. For now. Probably going to be sick later but I'll live." She smiled at him and held his cheek. "Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it." He confessed, leaning into her touch. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled but then it fell, looking over at the puddle. "That shape shifter…"

"What about it?"

"It… it knew." She sighed, standing up. "It knew I was… vulnerable to poison." She frowned and looked over her notebook. "How? How could it know? And think about it, that mind controlled demon, it used humans against me. I can't heal if a human attacks me. If you weren't so… strong willed it would have controlled you too. And you would have been able to destroy it…" She smiled at him. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"See, being stubborn is good for something."

"But they knew, they were using my weaknesses against me. Somehow… they know…"

Sesshomaru looked down for a moment before pushing himself up holding her shoulder. "Rin, we have a weapon that can stop them now. They are bound to try new things to get to you."

"No, you don't understand; it said 'exploited a weakness of yours'. It knew I was weak against poisons." She looked up with a frown. "How?"

"Maybe… someone told it?"

"You mean a traitor?" She glared at him then looked away. "But who would do…" She stopped suddenly. "Oh… no… Koga."

The man scowled at her. "Koga?"

"Apart from you and me… and a few high ups, Koga is the only other person who knows about my weakness as EOL."

"But Koga is a hunter. Why would he help a demon?"

"Because he hates me. He hates me for what happened to him and Shippo. He must have told the demons about my weakness."

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced. "Rin, you might be jumping ahead of yourself."

"But…"

"Rin, let's look into this before you start pointing the finger." He ran his hand back in her hair. "Don't jump to conclusions."

The young woman frowned at him then looked away. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But… just to be on the safe side, I'll contact Rainbow and ask them to find out where he's been recently."

He nodded to her. "Alright, if that will put your mind at ease."


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Rin couldn't help but glare at the sword as it lay on the table before her. Years of training with a firearm and she was destined to use a sword? She sighed again.

She considered herself lucky Sesshomaru had been trained from a very young age in the sword and had taken to training Rin. If Midoriko's sword was the only thing able to kill the Wolf, she had to learn how to use it.

Before they left, Kilala had told them that the sword had a great deal of power inside it, stored from Midoriko herself. But so far, all Rin had seen was a very decorative sword. Whatever power was inside it, or inside Rin for that matter, she had yet to find it.

So she went back to glaring at it.

It was as long as her arm and far thicker than Sesshomaru's ornate thin blade but the golden one was far lighter than it appeared, light enough that Rin could wield it one handed if she wanted. And all the way down the main blade was that writing, a language no amount of research could decipher but she did have a feeling she had seen it somewhere before. "You know…" A voice said right behind her. "Staring at it won't help."

The sudden move had caused her heart to leap in panic, standing up, panting for breath as she looked at the smug Sesshomaru. "You bastard." She cursed. "Why did you sneak up on me?!"

"You were so lost in thought, I couldn't help it."

She glared at him a bit longer then huffed and stepped into his arms, holding him loosely. Her eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her back. "I just wish there was some way to know what was going to happen."

"You mean to tell the future? Even an angel like you can't do that."

"I'm not an angel." She mumbled, burying her face in his clothes. "Just the incarnation of one."

"If you say so."

Too comfortable in his grip to argue, Rin just stood and let herself relax. He always made her feel so calm… it allowed her to think clearer. "You know, there is someone who might be able to decode that writing."

"Really? Who?"

"Grandma."

The prince frowned at her. "I thought you didn't have any family left alive?"

"I don't. 'Grandma' is a nickname, like Red Hood is mine. She is a tutor at the Rainbow training camp, no relation to me. But she taught me almost everything I know. She's only 40 but after a creature attack, she was left with a limp and a walking stick so everyone called her Grandma. It was meant as an insult but she turned it into a compliment, like I turned Red Hood."

"And you think she can decode the sword?"

"It's worth a try." She said, shrugging. "You and I are stuck so maybe a fresh pair of eyes will reveal something we missed. It might help."

He paused and glanced over at it. "I guess it can't hurt."

"I'll give her a call, see if she's free to talk." She backed off slightly from him and looked up with a smile. "It's a three day round trip to Pot of Gold from here."

"I'm sure I'll live." He chuckled lightly then leant down and kissed her. She instantly responded and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to follow as she sat on the table. After making out for a few minutes, Rin went on her way to contact Grandma. The woman was more interested in the new development with the EOL and cleared her schedule for the next few days, demanding Rin came as soon as possible.

"Ok so Monday you'll have to patrol down by the docks and Tuesday will have to be the road in the South forest. And on Wednesday, don't forget to do the North road. You won't be able to do the West but as long as you do it tonight and when I return, we pay attention to that area, we'll be fine."

Two arms wrapped around her from behind. "Rin, I protected the city for years before you turned up. I can cope three days without you."

She huffed and looked upside down at him. "You _think_ you can cope."

"I _know_ I can, minx." He smiled then kissed her nose. "If you are going to make it my night, you need to head off now."

She sighed and leant into him. "Yes mother."

He rolled his eyes and looked away. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

He smirked and turned to her, pulling her into him and giving her what she asked for, nipping at her lower lip as he pulled away. She huffed at the pain and touched her lip. "Ouch."

"Wimp." He nodded towards her car. "Get going."

With a chuckle, and a gentler kiss, Rin stepped into her car and was soon on her way but not before pausing to wave goodbye.

Sesshomaru stood waving for as long as he could see her, smiling to himself as she left. Even she was gone, he still stood there, pleased with how happy he was as the warm sun tickled his skin.

"How sickening."

He turned at the voice and was faced with a man taller than himself with long black hair and blood red eyes, his clothes clearly fine and elegant but they were ripped and slashed. The prince staggered away from him. "You… what are you doing here?"

The man frowned as he stepped forward, his whole body shimmering like a mirage. "I'm here because that whore is still alive."

"I keep telling you, I'm trying to find her weakness."

"She can be killed by the Wolf and by poisons! What more do you need to know!" The demon growled, growing even bigger as he stood. "You asked me to give you time, to play your stupid game. Well guess what! Game's over now Sesshomaru."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I want her dead. You know how to kill her. So DO IT!"

The prince backed off a little, glaring at the shadow before him. "No."

It sank down. "What?"

"No. I won't kill her."

The beast looked him over with a blank expression. "You dare go against me? You refuse to complete my orders?" His voice grew louder with each word he said. "You dare defy me!"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze. "Yes. I refuse to kill Rin."

"Why? Don't tell me…" The beast cackled. "You love her!" He looked at the mortal before him. "You've fallen in love with her."

The prince said nothing.

With a deep dramatic sigh, the creature looked over him. "Well... I guess there is nothing else to do." He held up his hand suddenly and Sesshomaru felt every muscle in his body tense, unable to move in agony. His captor smiled. "I will just have to get rid of you." He squeezed his hand tighter, increasing the tension. "The next time you lay eyes on dear little Red Hood..." His smile grew even larger. "You will have no choice but to kill her."

"I... I won't." Sesshomaru gasped thought the pain.

"No you won't." The demon added with a nod. "Because you see, the moment you look upon even a _hair_ of your beloved Rin, you, my sweet prince, will have no choice but to give in to the Wolf inside you." He glared at the human a little longer. "I was the one to give you that power. I control you. And I will ensure that you stand and watch as you rip her heart out."

Sesshomaru thrashed against his bondage as the marks on his arms burned, the spell cast into his blood and soul. Naraku waited until it was set into him before he let go of the invisible rope binding the prince, watching him fall to the floor.

The man looked up, anger filling his eyes but the demon was gone. He fell forward a little more, even now he could feel his heart break as he knelt on the ground.

 _So much for happiness._


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Rin sighed as she headed back to Cinderhallow. Grandma had inspected Midoriko's sword for a whole day but only been able to decode one of the symbols on the blade.

 _War._

It was not the answer Rin had hoped for but it was a start. Now all that was on her mind was a hot bath, a warm bed and to see Sess again. Three days away from him had left her longing for his touch, his lips and his…. Just thinking about him made her speed up a little more.

She parked behind the house and collected the blade, heading inside. "Sess! Sesshomaru I'm back! Wasted trip but I'm back!"

There wasn't a reply and Rin soon spotted a broken plate on the floor and it hadn't been dropped. This had been violently thrown against the wall in a fit of rage. There was more signs of destruction further in.

Holding the sword tight, she walked in. "Sesshomaru?" She called, checking around for him. "Sesshomaru, where are you?"

"O…over here Rin."

She let out a sigh as she hurried to his voice, finding him as he stood against the wall in the living room. "Sess! Sess, you scared me there." She sighed. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

"No… I… I did it myself." He mumbled, head turned away from her. "I was so angry… I'm sorry."

"Well as long as you aren't hurt. But why would you do this? Why would you… destroy all these things?"

He didn't reply, and didn't look at her, his eyes closed as he reached out for her, finding and pulling her in. "Rin… I'm so sorry."

"Sesshomaru… you're scaring me again." She confessed, hugging him tight. "What's going on?" He was trembling, out of anger… or fear? There was no way to know. But the comfort she normally got from him wasn't there this time. Instead there was a deep dread.

"Rin… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant for this, I want nothing more than for you to remain oblivious to me. But… I can't now."

"Sess, you're scaring me. You're not making any sense. What happened?"

He sighed, still holding her tight. "Rin, I told you I left my family, my home… everything. But I didn't tell you why." He let out a deep breath. "When… when my father overlooked me for my brother, I was so angry that I ran away. That was when I was approached by this man… who… who offered me everything I wanted… power… the ability to have everything I wanted… to make my father pay for what he had done. And I was so blinded by anger that… I agreed. I accepted without thinking." He squeezed her tighter. "I didn't know. I didn't know what would happen."

"Sess."

"I'm the Wolf, Rin!" He shouted suddenly. "That… that thing I met… it was Naraku. He cursed me… gave me the power I wanted but… he had control over it. He told me what to do and beast obeyed. I was powerless to stop him. I'm sorry."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"Naraku ordered me to kill you. I've managed to delay him for weeks now, saying I was trying to find your weakness but he's run out of patience. He… he came here while you were away and… and said that as soon as I look at you… I will turn and won't change back until I've killed you." As if to make sure, he squeezed his eyes tighter. "I won't do that Rin, I won't let him win. Which… which is why you have to kill me."

"What! No!"

"You have to. Not just for your own good but for everyone's. I'm a monster, a killer Rin."

"The Wolf is the killer. Not you. You protect people. You help save them."

"It doesn't change who I am." He whispered. "You are the only one that can do it."

"I won't kill you!"

His grip tightened on her before he let go and turned away. "I know you won't. So I'll find a way myself… because I would do anything to protect you. I love you too much to hurt you, Rin."

Tears in her eyes, Rin tried to speak but it wasn't until he walked out of the room that she was able to move at all, running after him. "No! Wait!"

She grabbed his arm, turning him around.

Their eyes met.

Sesshomaru frowned and staggered back, hand over his face but he knew it was too late. His heart beat quickened and a chill ran down his spine. He glanced at Rin as she stood horrified, backed up against the wall, watching as his golden eyes bled into pure black, his silver hair whipped up in an invisible wind, growing longer and filling in with the black night colour. His skin turned darker and his clothes burned away as the flames of hell ripped them away before binding him in iron chains, the tattoos of the prince twisting becoming the single wolf's head.

He screamed, falling to his knees as the transformation happened, unable to get the horrified look of the woman he loved as his mind was torn away.

And the Wolf took control.

He smirked, standing up from where the pain had sent him, the cold metal axe appearing in a ball of flames from his hand. "So…" He said calmly. "Red Hood finally learns the truth." He gave her a mocking bow. "Your prince, at your service."

"You bastard." She whispered, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Is that anyway to speak to the man you love?"

"You're not him! How could anyone ever love a monster like you!"

He staggered dramatically away and gripped his heart. "Oh Rin, you wound me so. Did you not just watch as I devoured your prince?" He stepped over to her, leaning close. "You gave your heart… your body and soul… to the creature that took the life of your family. You fell in love… with me, the beast you hate most of all." His fowl breath chuckled over her ear. "The poetic irony is more than even I could plan."

Somehow, Rin managed to drag herself out of the self-pity and pushed him away from her. "Don't come near me!" She snapped, pulling a small gun from her side. "And don't talk like you know him! You're not him!"

Arms spread wide, he grinned triumphantly. "Then shoot me. Go ahead. Kill me… here and now. I won't fight. Go on, pull the trigger Rin." He leant forward a little. "Go on!"

Her hand held steady for a bit but then began to shake, tears filling her eyes as she took aim. "I'll do it." She said to the Wolf.

"Go on then."

She pulled the safety down. "I will."

The Wolf smirked as he leant forward. "Go on then." He paused before frowning. "Get on with it!"

Rin jumped slightly as he shouted at her, finger on the trigger, pulling against it. Her eyes closed and dropped the weapon to the ground. "I… I can't. I just… can't." She broke, falling to her knees. "I can't."

Laughing in his victory, the Wolf went over and grabbed her hair, using it to make her look at him. "I knew you couldn't. You're too weak. Too sentimental." He smiled then punched her hard in the face with the end of his axe, sending her skidding across the floor and the debris of Sesshomaru's earlier rage. She started to push herself up but she was soon knocked down again, the Wolf's foot on her back. "You see Rin, you might not be able to hurt me… but I can certainly hurt you." He pressed her down onto the floor with his foot and lifted the axe above her head, planning to embed it into her back.

Rin didn't even try and move, her spirit to fight gone. She just waited for the final blow.

The axe came down.

And embedded itself in the wooded floor just above her shoulder.

Quickly, she looked back to see what had happened but the Wolf was retreating, holding his own arm with a look of pain on his face. His eyes went to hers. Gold looked back.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru's voice begged. "Rin… I… I don't know how long I can hold him." He doubled over suddenly. "You… you have to do it! You have to kill me now!"

She stared at him for a bit, pushing herself up and grabbed Midoriko's sword from where it had fallen. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin… please! I'm begging you!" He gasped, holding his chest. "Please!"

 _He's still in there…_

Rin watched him fight off his demons for a moment longer but then turned and ran as fast as she could, getting into her car just as Sesshomaru lost his fight and the Wolf ran after her. She was already moving away by then, narrowly avoiding running him over as he raced to stop her.

"You can't escape Rin!" He shouted as the car reared on the pavement. "I will find you and I will kill you! You can't hide from me!"

In her car, Rin just glanced back as the tears finally fell.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Between fits of anger and fits of rage, Rin could barely keep herself on the road, her emotions all over the place as she ran away.

Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the Wolf! He had been the one who that killed her family… that had hunted her for so long?

She screamed to herself as tears ran down her face. A loud unhealthy clunk filled the air and the car shuddered slightly before slowing down. Rin gasped as she pulled to the roadside and climbed out, white steam coming from the front of her vehicle, overheated from her driving so long and so recklessly.

"Shit." She swore, kicking a tire hard. She didn't need this. Defeated, she sat leaning on the broken machine and hugged her knees, wishing this could all turn out to be a horrific nightmare.

Knowing it wasn't, Rin began to cry again. Life wasn't fair. Why had the fates decided to toy with her like this? She could live with her part as a reincarnation of an angel… but why did the man she loved have to turn out to be the thing she was destined to kill.

Or be killed by.

"It was always going to be this way."

Rin looked up quickly at the voice and saw, stood before her was a woman who looked remarkably like herself, with the same brown eyes, black hair and shaped face. But her eyes were narrower than Rin's and her hair was longer, tied up tight to her head. Forcing herself to stand, Rin looked her over, the armour she wore was silver and gold, old and delicate. Identical to one she had seen in a stain glass window.

"Midoriko?"

The hybrid nodded, a slight glow coming off her. "Yes."

"But… you're dead."

"You and I are one and the same, Rin." She spoke with a wisdom and elegancy that was clear for an angel. "I live inside you so as long as you live, I live. I'm here to guide you."

Rin looked over her. "Then… why are you here now?"

"To tell you what must be done."

"I won't kill Sesshomaru." The hunter snapped, turning her back on the angel.

"You have to. The Wolf is not a normal creature. He is a spirit, part of Naraku himself. As you are an incarnation of me, the Wolf is of Naraku." Rin looked back to her, frowning in confusion so Midoriko soon continued. "While my spell prevents Naraku from returning fully to this world, the Wolf is unaffected."

"What?"

The angel looked away. "When I cast the spell that banished the demons into the void, all those years ago, I bound it to Naraku… and thought I had caught all of him. But as I cast the spell, Naraku split his soul… one part was caught by the spell but the other became the sprit known as the Wolf."

Hand closing into a fist, Rin glared at her. "I fail to see how this has anything to do with Sesshomaru."

"The Wolf has no physical body of his own so when Naraku made the arrangement with the Prince to give him all the power he desired, he bound his soul with that of the Wolf, possessing the being. Sesshomaru always knew what he was, he just never told you before as he feared that he would hurt her."

"But… if the wold is a spirit, and is possessing him…" Rin said, thinking over it all. "There must be a way to exorcise it?"

Midoriko shook her head. "The bond is part of his soul. It is too strong to break. The only way to free the Prince is to kill him with my blade. Only then will the Wolf and Sesshomaru be separated and the Prince will be find peace and freedom."

"I won't kill him."

"If you don't then he will kill you. And should that happen, my spell will break and Naraku will return to finish what he started. To destroy all human life. You have to strike first."

"Did you ever love someone?" She asked the angel. "Did you ever feel the way I feel about Sesshomaru? If you are me then you know how I feel."

"Sesshomaru is already dead, Rin. Naraku destroyed him when he cast the spell, trapping him in his own body, helpless to do anything but watch. You would be freeing him."

"I saw him." Rin explained as she looked away. "I saw him fight off the Wolf, to save me."

"A glimpse of what is no longer there."

Tears began to fall from her eyes as the angel spoke, Rin shaking her head with determination. "No… no, that's not true."

"Rin, if you really love him, you will free him."

The woman turned away with a deep sigh but when she went to look back, Midoriko was gone. She looked from side to side, hoping to find something or someone that would help her.

But she was alone.

She sighed and set herself to the task of repairing her car.

 _It can't be the only way. To kill him. Sesshomaru… he's too strong to just give in to this. He's still alive… somewhere…_ She looked up at the sky, wiping her tears away. _But… if he really is gone… I will have to save him._

~#~

The Wolf was busy tearing his way through the manor, destroying anything that he could get his claws on; fabric, metal, china all smashed or ripped to shreds.

"My, Wolf, you are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

The Wolf smirked at his master. "Naraku. It's been a while. Finally gained some power back?"

"The times are changing, Wolf. I felt the spell change." The demon smirked. "So, Rin knows?"

"Yes." The Wolf turned back to his work, ripping a painting off the wall and threw it into a pile he was creating. "And she ran away."

"She'll be back. She can't escape us. It is her fate."

The beast huffed. "Well, let her come back to find this place as nothing but a splinter. I spent too long in this place, with him trying to control me." He threw a few books into the pile. "I'll be good to watch it burn."

"You certainly have enough kindling."

With a sharp smirk, the Wolf knelt before his pile and took a lighter to it, watching the flames consume some fabric… and then books… and then the whole pile flickered with flames, spreading out across the carpet and the walls. The room was engulfed in flames and from there it began to lick at the rest of the manor.

The demon and his servant retreated outside to watch the show when they were faced with the dark haired woman, holding the ancient golden blade in her hand.

Naraku frowned at it. "Midoriko's sword…" He whispered before he vanished.

"So… Little Red has come back?" The Wolf called out to her, holding his hand to the burning building. "Do you like it? Think of it as your dear prince's funeral pyre."

Rin didn't remove her eyes from the Wolf's.

He stared back before gripping his axe tighter, lifting it up as he charged. Rin blocked his attack with the sword, the two weapons casting sparks as they collided. The Wolf looked down at her as they stood. "So, this is it, Rin. Are you really going to kill me? Even knowing I'm your beloved Sesshomaru?"

Rin's eyes flickered for a moment before she set them, resolve filling them. "You win, the world dies. I… I know Sesshomaru would rather die than let that happen." She kicked his leg out from under him but he recovered quickly, backed off then swung for her head.

The power behind their attacks was immeasurable, enough that any other would have buckled under them and their weapons broke but these two forces withstood them, as did the axe and sword. They moved sharp and clean, wanting to end the war and the battle with one move but both were too good to allow it.

The Wolf backed off a little just to come back at her, swinging his axe down on her head, the woman lifting the sword to block the attack, her hand across the blade to push it away, to keep it away from her. The Wolf smirked. "You're not used to the blade." He chuckled. "You can't use it properly yet."

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

He smirked and suddenly pulled back his hand, reaching out and punching her in the stomach. She grunted, fighting to hold back the pain as she moved away from him. Once she had recovered, she swung her sword towards him, feeling the metal shudder as he blocked, turning her attack to his advantage and lashed out.

Sparks flew when they made contact, the golden tinted blade and black twisted metal glancing off each other. Rin backed off, going for his legs but the Wolf jumped away, even when she twisted the attack and went for his arm. Neither of them could land a hit on the other, locked in a never ending battle.

After at least ten minutes of attacks, Rin pulled away, panting for breath. She looked at the Wolf with as much hatred as she could but all she saw was the man… she tightened her grip on the hilt of her weapon. _No… I can't let him win._ She stared at him for a moment longer then stood and dropped low, charging forward.

The Wolf prepared to cut her down but was caught off guard when she grabbed him by the middle, her weight dropping them to the ground, rolling over before Rin managed to get on top and punched him in the stomach and then the face, the axe slid away from his grip while the golden sword stayed in hers. His head few to the side and his eyes closed, temporarily stunned by her attack. She wanted to say something, anything, in victory or in comfort but words failed her. He was starting to recover so, with tears in her eyes, she prepared to kill him. _And… once I have… I'll kill myself._ She gulped, bringing the blade towards his head.

His eyes widened, hands snapping up and grabbing the blade, stopping it just above his jugular. It was shaking from the effort both and blood dripped down it where his hands were cut as both he and Rin applied pressure to stop it. But her own grip was trembling.

Two beautiful golden eyes stared back at her, a deep sadness filling them. A tear fell down her cheek. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin…" He whispered, letting go of the blade as she pulled it back slightly. He smiled at her then let his head fall to the ground, closing his eyes with acceptance. "Love you."

Taking a deep breath, Rin sniffed and thrust the sword downwards. But once more it stopped before its target, Rin moving away from him and dropping her head. "I can't." She looked at him, his eyes opened and she could only helplessly watch as it turned from amber to black. "I love you too much."

The hopeless gaze in his eyes vanished as the Wolf came back. He didn't let her get the upper hand again, jumping out at her and closing his hands around her neck, squeezing until she was pale. "You had your chance Rin. I won't be so merciful."

After a moment she got over the pain and slowly reached up, holding the arms around her neck but not trying to stop him, just touching him with a look. And even when she couldn't breathe, she was still smiled.

The Wolf frowned, pushing harder against her neck. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Be…because I love you." She choked out.

"You love Sesshomaru. And I… am _not_ him!" He growled, squeezing her neck tighter.

Her eyes shut for a moment, pained and breathless. "You… are. So… I love… you."

His grip loosened only a little but despite the pain and grip and everything else, Rin pushed herself up and reached out for him, brushing the black hair away over his pointed ear, holding his cheek and, while his hands were still around her neck, she leant over, and kissed the Wolf right on his lips.

He squeezed a little tighter, claws digging into her skin… but she pulled away a little. "I know you are still in there Sesshomaru. Please." She kissed him again, tears falling down her cheeks. His hands trembled as he stared at her but then… slowly… they loosened, leaning into the pleasant and warm feeling on his lips. His claws ran back in her hair, pulling her in, staring at her as she closed her eyes and he soon followed.

Like a virus coursing through his blood, leaving a warm sensation. He felt light headed, giddy even with… relief. With freedom… with love.

He allowed the feeling to engulf him.

Suddenly, Rin was pushed back, falling to the floor from the Wolf as some thick dark aura began to seep from his body and trembled in the air, clinging to him and caused him to convulse, screaming in pain. It looked like every part of him was being consumed by it, leaving only the outline until it fell forward but the smoke lifted up, becoming a wolf's head as it howled before vanishing.

Rin blinked as she watched then looked at what had fallen to the ground. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped, running over to him, turning him to his back.

He choked for a moment then opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her, his eyes golden and clear again. He let out a deep breath and reached up for her face. "Rin."

She smiled at him. "I knew I could save you. I knew you were still in there." She sobbed in happiness, feeling his hands brush back in her hair.

He nodded and hugged her closer. "It's over Rin. We won. I'm free and you're safe." He sighed into her neck. "It's over."

"Don't be so sure."


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The two looked up suddenly at the voice, scrambling to their feet as they saw a shadowy man standing with his back to them. Sesshomaru frowned as he pushed Rin behind him. "Naraku! What… how! The Wolf's dead!"

The demon smirked over at them. "Dear Prince, the Wolf was not killed, he was merely returned." His red eyes turned back to the ground where Midoriko's sword had fallen before they noticed that the Wolf's axe was also there, the two of them touching and now the weapons were glowing with a strange white light. Naraku smiled coldly at the weapons. "Did you think I wouldn't have a back-up plan!?"

As he spoke, the light over the weapons suddenly changed into a blackness and shot up into Naraku's body, making him glow with a new black power.

Rin's eyes widened as the power flooded him. "No… no!" She ran towards the weapons, grabbing the sword and separating the pair but a bolt of the black light went from the axe and into her, causing her to fall hard, Sesshomaru running to her to help.

Naraku was too caught up in the power he was receiving to fully notice, his body lifting off the ground as he become solid, thick armour appearing on his knees, shoulder and arms before a metal spider returned to his chest. He stood there, hair blowing in the power of his return before a cold smile came to his lips and he looked at the fallen pair. "You two walked right into my trap." He explained, arogance clear. "When Midoriko cast her spell so many thousands of years ago, I split my soul knowing full well that it would return to me. And when it did, that pathetic excuse of a half breed's spell would break and I…" he stepped forward and landed back on the ground. "Would return."

Rin tensed in horror at his words and the aura around him.

Naraku nodded. "You were right about one thing… it is over. I've won."

Sesshomaru glared at him then turned to the wounded Rin. "Rin? Are you…."

"I'm fine. It just stings." She slowly staggered to her feet, her arm trembling as she held the sword at the demon walking towards them.

He stopped and chuckled as they faced him. "You two. You will be the last to die." He promised them both. "I will see to it that you watch as my demons devour every last human as we take back this world, a world that will burn and forever belong to the demons. And once it does, I will come back and I will tear your heart out…" He pointed at Sesshomaru. "And make sure that _you_ …" He pointed at the woman. "Watch him die. This I promise you."

Rin gasped for air as he stared at her but before she could reply, he vanished, the last part to go being his cold dead eyes. As if her breath had been frozen and Rin let out a deep sigh as the demon left them alone. "What have we done?" She whimpered, holding herself. "We… we released him."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just held her, panicking himself. "We will just have to stop him."

"Midoriko couldn't stop him and she was an angel! How am I going to stop him?"

The prince gripped her hands tightly. "Together."

Her eyes lifted to him with a sad acceptance. "We might die."

"We might not." He countered.

She smiled then leant over and kissed him. "Then… what are we waiting for? Let's do it." She sighed and looked behind him and winced. "Sorry about your home." She said, looking at the burned wreckage.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It can be rebuilt. But for now, we have to find Naraku."

Rin turned to look over the city, wondering where the beast would be but the answer was clear as a swarm of flying demons came from the forest and descended into the city. The hunter gasped as she watched. "They are attacking the city!"

"We have to hurry!" Sesshomaru shouted, running for her car. "Come on!"

She ran with him and climbed in as quickly as she could, driving to the city. The city outskirts weren't too bad, people had been fast to run for cover, shutting doors and windows, abandoning their belongings as they did.

A bit further on, they began to find bodies, spread out over the street; killed and left where they fell. Rin wanted to stop and look for survivors but the task of stopping Naraku would save more lives. Furious at her own logic, she pressed on, trying not to hit anyone. Worse, she soon didn't have any bodies to avoid, just the odd arm or pool of blood.

And the sky drew darker, the demons blocking out the sun. "Sesshomaru." Rin said as she stopped the car just away from the main point of attack. "If we don't make it out of here, know that I love you."

"Save the speeches Rin. We have a demon to kill." He snapped then looked over at her. "But I love you too."

They climbed out of the car and looked around, the city around them just abandoned, just blood covered the ground, almost every surface. Rin sighed. "Let's go." She gripped Midoriko's sword tighter and headed for the swarm, Sesshomaru at her side, her heart pounding but she held her nerve.

Turning a corner, they stopped in horror and shock.

There stood Narkau, a cluster of small demons above or below him, many of them chewing on dead bodies. One of them was still screaming as it was devoured. It soon stopped.

Naraku had his back to them, watching the carnage before him then slowly looked back over his shoulder at the two. "Oh. You two again." He said, his voice almost sounding bored.

"We are here to stop you, Naraku."

"You? Stop me?" He huffed and turned fully to face them. "Don't be ridiculous. Make good of my promise and run away, live your miserable lives until my work is done."

"I will not let you harm another person." Rin snapped, stepping towards him.

The demon shook his head. "You cannot stop me." He looked back at her with a smirk. "You are nothing more than a cheap replica of Midoriko. A fake."

Lifting the sword in her hand, Rin charged forward, aiming for the demon's head but with a smug smile, Narkau just pointed at her and the creatures around him went flying over to engage the hunters. Rin slashed the blade easily though all of them, demon bodies littering the concrete along with the human ones.

As the wave ended and the other creatures stood behind their master, Naraku huffed a little. "I confess, you wield her blade well. But you are still no match for the likes of me." With another flick of his hand, more demons charged at her but she dealt with them just as easily as the first group, some went around her, trying to get to the prince but he attacked them just as hard, whip and sword in hand as he cut them down.

They were soon surrounded on all sides, standing in the middle of a circle of creatures hungry for their flesh. Naraku stood just outside the ring, watching in fascination as his underlings were cut down around him, not in the least concerned for their safety or lives.

"You two can't fight forever. I have an endless supply of demons, all hungry for human flesh."

As he spoke, more creatures attacked and the hunters returned to their battle, Rin blocking and attacking the demons with the ancient blade, any demon she took down falling easily to the weapon. As one fell, she looked over at the prince, watching as he panted hard from such a long endless battle. They didn't have a moment to compose themselves before they were under siege again.

Rin soon turned her attention to Naraku, glaring at him. "You bastard! What's wrong with you? Too much of a coward to face us yourself?"

The dead eyes narrowed on them and he held up his hand, the demons stopping in their attack and returning to the ring around them. "I do not waste my time dealing with such weak opponents. You two…" He moved his hand again. "Are not worth the effort."

The attack resumed at once and Rin continued to cut them down. "So you are a coward! Scared to fight us!"

Naraku growled, watching them fight the creatures. "You are nothing but a shadow. A mortal version of a disgraced hybrid." His eyes turned to Sesshomaru. "But you are better than _him._ You at least have power. He is just as weak as any other human."

"Let me prove I'm not. Face both of us yourself, show us how strong you really are." Sesshomaru called over. "You made me kill my own family and Rin's! I slaughtered innocent people just because you wished it." He turned his blade to the demon. "I want revenge for what you made me do!"

"You were the one who wanted power." Naraku commented as he moved forward. "But if you wish, I will happily reunite you with your family." He held out his hand to the side and with a fire Sesshomaru knew well, the same black axe the Wolf wielded appeared in his hand. He smiled as the pair recognised it. "You barely held your own against the servant. Now let's see how you cope against the master."

The other demons backed off slightly, giving the trio more room as their leader stepped forward. Sesshomaru and Rin spread out to the sides, watching him carefully. With a cocky smile, the demon waited then suddenly lashed out, Rin his target. Seeing a chance, Sesshomaru cracked the whip in his hand towards his legs, trying to bind them but Naraku jumped far higher than either of them expected, brining it down on her, Rin barely keeping the sword up as she blocked his powerful attack.

She was pushed back a few meters by the force but the blade held strong. Naraku smiled as she observed his power then jumped back as the thin blade of Sesshomaru's katana came at him; Rin soon joined the attack. Still he had that cocky smile on his face, easily deflecting both their blows.

He was too fast for them to land a blow, even when they attacked simultaneously, he just engaged them. And when he attacked, both hunters barely held their own; Sesshomaru being forced to back off to avoid strikes that would certainly kill him while Rin was able to hold against him, thanks to the sword.

He attacked and concentrated the blow on Rin, pushing down on her until her arms felt like they would break under the pressure. Her arms bent a little and as a result the axe came down towards her shoulder when Naraku smirked and turned away, going for Sesshomaru who had been attacking from behind.

The axe caught the blade and it shattered in half, the tip flying off into the sky while the base continued on, the force taking him forward. But Naraku wasn't done.

He brought it back around and sent the blade down like a woodcutter into a tree, straight into Sesshomaru's exposed back. Behind him, Rin's eyes went wide in horror as the prince stumbled and Naraku withdrew his blade with a sickening sound, drops of blood clinging to it. With a thud, he fell forward to the ground.

Rin screamed as he fell but she was distracted by Naraku charging at her. "Without the Wolf, your prince was just too weak." He sent her backwards, still smiling at her.

Staggering, the woman looked over at the man and even from a far she could tell he wasn't breathing. A small dark pool of blood forming under and around him. Her hand tightened on the hilt and she fought back tears. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" She snapped her head towards the creature. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Naraku just laughed. "Even Midoriko couldn't kill me! How are you going to do it?"

Rin stood still for a moment, hands shaking in anger. "I'm not fucking Midoriko!" she screamed then pulled a gun from her side. She could almost feel her body burn and the world around her appeared to grow lighter as a hot burning power filled her. She snapped her hand up towards him, her weapon and the sword both glowing with this new power inside her. She narrowed her eyes and took aim and fired at the demon, the blast hitting his side. Stunned, Naraku backed off and stared at the first wound of the fight. But it wasn't the last. Another four shots penetrated his chest in a tight cluster before another two more collided with his head.

The demon stood, face blank and the smile gone. His mouth opened as if to speak but a final shot embedded itself in his throat and he fell forward to the ground; his body slowly turning to ash. Rin slowly walked towards him, weapon reloaded and ready to fire but as she did, the demons surrounding her began to rise and stir before turning around and flying or running away.

Rin looked down at Naraku as his bones remained at her feet. She slowly lifted her boot and stepped down on the skull, shattering it.

She let out a breath and gradually moved towards Sesshomaru's body, Midoriko sword dropping as she knelt beside him and picked him up. He was cold, paler and his eyes had fallen closed. Apart from a blood stain on his shirt, he looked almost peaceful. But he didn't smile or move or breathe. He was gone.

Slowly tears fell down her cheeks and she moved to lean on the body, crying noisily. She knew she was defenceless right then and any creature could easily cut her down but she really didn't care. She just sobbed until her mind was blurred in grief. She could have drowned in that grief until a small light caught her attention. It wasn't a light from the world outside like before but from within herself, feeding on her insides.

She blinked as it filled her then closed her eyes. "Please… please… if I have any… any power… then please… help him. Bring him back to me."

The light suddenly went out.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Rin rubbed her eyes as she looked at the tomb before her, her eyes were red and sore from tears as she placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave and sighed, watching the other mourners leave. She stood alone for a bit, her still heart broken by what had happened. She wanted nothing more than to stay but even if Naraku was dead, there were still demons to hunt and kill.

Standing in a fully black outfit, she sighed again then walked away to her car, sliding into the driver's seat. "Oh Sesshomaru." She whispered to herself, glancing at her passenger seat. It felt so empty without him, without his insults.

With a few switches flicked, she left the cemetery and drove off alone, leaving Cinderhallow. A few hours of driving later, she pulled into a hotel and parked, going to the reception and nodded. "Scarlet?"

"Room 445." The woman informed her with a smile, handing over a key.

Rin nodded and headed off to the room, sighing as she unlocked the door.

"How was it?"

"Sad." She explained, taking her coat off. "But beautiful. You would have liked it."

The man in her room smiled at her. "Not much point in faking your own death and attending your own funeral."

Rin chuckled. "You still sure you want to do this?"

"Too late now. By law, you just helped bury me." He stepped into the light, his hair still soaking wet, sticking to his head in thick black locks.

She winced as she looked at it. "Black really don't suit you."

"Nor you." He huffed, reaching out for her shirt, undoing the buttons. "But it's not safe for me to keep it silver."

"True. And you are making fast work of getting me out of my mourning clothes."

He grinned and nodded. "Always preferred you in red."

She moaned in delight as he helped her undress. "Have you thought of a new name?"

"I was thinking…" He leant over and kissed her lips. "Huntsman."

"Red Hood and the Huntsman?" Rin tested. "Sounds like a fairy-tale."

 **The End**


End file.
